Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Perang dunia ninja keempat sudah selesai,dan kini di dunia itu tinggal menyisakan Naruto sendiri,lantas atas pertimbangan Absurd para Biju,akhirnya Naruto pergi dari Dimensinya ke sebuah Dimensi Lain (DXD Universe)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X ?

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Ch 1 Start

Perang dunia ninja keempat sudah selesai,perang itu menghasilkan seluruh umat manusia tewas dan hanya menyisakan Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya seorang diri dengan bantuan Mata yang diberikan Madara dan Sasuke serta para biju yang turut andil dalam peperangan ini,

Naruto berjalan tenang ke seluruh dunia yang berada Di elemental Nation,dia ingin menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya di dalam keputus asaan karena gagal menyelamatkan Dimensinya dari kehancuran yang sangat parah

Namun ia mengingat bahwa ia telah menerima tanda sebagai reinkarnasi dari Ashura dan bisa dipastikan ia tidak bisa mati jika tidak dibunuh dulu,dan tentu saja naruto tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu

"ne Minna apa lebih baik aku ke dimensi lain saja yah?"tanya Naruto kepada rekan-rekannya yang berada di dalam dirinya atau dengan kata lain ia masuk kedalam Mindscapenya

" **Terserah kau saja Gaki** "ujar kurama dengan nada malas sambil menggulung tubuhnya layaknya kucing yang sedang malas

" **itu benar Naruto lebih baik kau tidak menghabiskan waktu mu di dimensi yang rusak ini** "ujar Isobu dengan nada yang seperti menasehati

" **ada apa Gaki tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti ini** "tanya biju ekor satu yang berbentuk seperti Tanuki,eh salah Rakun

"aku hanya bosan di dimensi ini"ujar Naruto dengan nada bosan kepada yang lainnya

" **kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja tehnik ruang dan waktu yang dimiliki mata mu kalau tidak salah travel apalah itu"** ujar Son dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"hmm Travel dimension kah,kalau begitu aku akan melakukanna"ujar naruto setelah itu ia langsung keluar dari Mindscapenya dan segera melakukan segel tangan

" _Kinjutsu Travel Dimension_ "ujar Naruto dengan cepat dan dengan segera ia berpindah ke dimensi lain yang dimana perkotaan sudah tinggi

Ia sampai di sebuah sungai dangkal dengan paman-paman mesum yang sedang memancing

"Hmm dimensi apa ini?"tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu

"hei anak muda sejak kapan kau disana?"tanya seorang paman yang mesum tadi,kaget atas kehadiran naruto yang tiba-tiba

"Hmm paman,apakah kau mesum?"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba entah kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu

*Sleeb*

Paman itu rasanya tertusuk oleh sebuah tombak cahaya yang berjumlah ratusan

"anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tahu sopan santun,dan pakaian mu itu seperti gelandangan apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya paman mesum itu

"sudah kuduga"ujar Naruto dengan nada datar sambil menatap Sweetdrop paman di depannya

"huft lebih baik kau memperkenalkan diri mu,nama ku Azazel,kalau kau?"tanya paman mesum itu yang sekarang akan kupanggil Azazel

"Oh Azazel-san kah,nama ku Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto Yoroshiku"ujar Naruto dengan nada ramah kepada Azazel

"Oh bocah apa kau punya rumah,kalau kulihat dari tampang mu seperti orang miskin sepertinya kau tidak punya yah?"tanya Azazel menghina dengan nada yang begitu menusuk rupanya ia ingin membalas perkataan Naruto yang menyinggungnya tadi

"ya aku belum punya,apa paman ingin memberikan ku rumah?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar kepada Azazel

'kena gue'batin Azazel Nista melihat Naruto

"Baiklah paman,aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu sebagai ganti kau memberikan rumah"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Azazel

"Baiklah apa itu"ujar Azazel dengan nada serius menatap Naruto

" _Orioke No Jutsu_ "lalu naruto berubah menjadi wanita bugil di depan Azazel

Dan seketika Azazel terbang dengan Mimisannya sampai ke surga,sementara Naruto tertawa Nista lalu kembali ke wujud aslinya sebagai Laki-laki

Dan dari ketinggian 1000 Km diatas permukaan bumi Azazel jatuh dari mimisannya dan ia seolah melayang padahal dia jatuh dengan kecepatan 10km/S namun karena dia mesum jadi dia tidak sadar bahwa ia jatuh dengan kecepatan seperti itu

*Blarrr*

Terjadilah ledakan akibat jatuhnya Azazel hingga membuat lubang yang sangat besar,hingga Naruto Sweetdrop sendiri melihat Azazel yang tengah terbaring di lubang itu,jika itu dia maka mungkin akan ada beberapa tulang yang patah

Lalu Azazel berdiri lagi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan ia langsung mendekati Naruto

"naruto,kau punya Jurus yang mengerikan,baiklah aku setuju dengan persyaratan mu,aku akan memberikan rumah untuk mu dan akan mengasuh mu selama kau belum bisa mengatur diri"ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"benarkah?"tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kepada Azazel

"ya dan sebagai gantinya kau harus menceritakan asal-usul mu"ujar Azazel dengan nada yang begitu semangat,ia mungkin akan menciptakan Sacred Gear seperti jurus yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Naruto

"baiklah lebih baik kutuliskan saja agar tidak perlu bercerita dengan mu,karena aku mau tidur"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas

"baiklah ikuti aku,kita akan pulang"ujar Azazel lalu berjalan dari sungai dangkal itu

Lalu mereka berjalan pulang beriringan,di dua pihak mereka merasa untung karena Naruto mendapat tempat tinggal dan Azazel yang mendapat orang yang menarik untuk tinggal bersamanya

"Naruto-kun sekarang kau akan hidup dengan mengikuti aturan dunia ini,jadi kau harus ingat yah"ujar Azazel menasehati seperti seorang ayah

"baiklah sebutkan saja apa peraturannya"ujar naruto malas kepada Azazel

"Jangan menunjukkan kekuatan mu kepada orang banyak,kalau kekuatan fisik tidak masalah,kedua jangan membuat onar,ketiga anak-anak usia mu masih harus sekolah"ujar Azazel dengan nada bijak seperti layaknya seorang guru

"apa masih harus sekolah?"naruto dengan heran menatap Azazel dengan tatapan yang begitu kaget,dia saja di Akademi mendapat Nilai merah jadi bagaimana bisa ia masuk sekolah lagi

"ya dan aku sudah mendaftarkan mu di sekolah yang hebat"ujar Azazel dengan wajah mupengnya yang kelihatan lagi seolah ia sedang membanyangkan sesuatu yang mesum

"apa…"naruto kali ini berteriak absurd,ia merasa lebih baik bertarung melawan Kaguya daripada belajar,karena belajar itu membosan kan,membuat pusing,dan bisa menambah stress jadi buat apa belajar itulah yang berada di pikiran naruto

"ya,tenang saja sekarang lebih baik kita cepaat sampai rumah"ujar Azazel mempercepat langkah kakinya dalam berjalan untuk mencapai rumah

"baiklah"ujar Naruto dengan nada pasrah dan bisa dipastikan ia sudah kehilangan semangat hidup dikarenakan ia harus mengikuti kegiatan sekolah yang sangat tidak menyenangkan

Lalu sesampainya dirumah Azazel mengantar naruto ke kamarnya dan ia pun tidur sampai pagi di rumahnya Azazel

*keesokan harinya*

Azazel bangun dan mendapati jam masih pukul 06.00 berarti inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyuruh naruto mandi,llau muncullah seringai iblisnya maklum malaikat jatuh jadi ia juga bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti itu

Lalu iapun megambil ember yang sudah ia isi dengan air dingin yang dingin

Udah tahu dingin kok masih di ulangin,mungkin ketularan Shun Izuki dari Kuroko

*Byuurr* dan dengan cepat Azazel membilasnya ke tempat Naruto tidur

"banjir-banjirr" Naruto berteriak Absurd karena Azazel membasahinya dengan Air yang begitu dingin

"gak banjir,cepet mandi sana jam sekolah udah deket"ujar Azazel dengan nada malas

"ha?"tiba-tiba Naruto sadar bahwa ini sebuah adalah perbuatan dari Azazel

"Azazel Teme"teriak Naruto tapi tetap saja ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya

*skip 15 menit*

Setelah lima belas menit Naruto keluar dengan tubuh yang masih berlilitkan Handuk dan bisa dilihat di tubuh naruto banyak sekali goresan,luka,akibat perang dan lain-lain

Azazel Cuma menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan kepada Naruto

"mungkin dia berperang melawan dewa pendidikan"gumam Azazel sambil memperhatikan naruto

"Azazel dimana baju ku?"tanya Naruto dengan nada herankarena kehilangan bajunya

"oh sekarang pakailah pakaian yang kusiapkan di meja,dan tenang saja untuk pakaian sehari-hari akan kusiapkan"ujar Azazel dengan nada malas pada Naruto

Naruto pun menurut dan memakai baju yang sudah diberikan Azazel,daripada dibilang baju itu lebih mirip sebagai Seragam,dan seragam Kuoh Akademi

Setelah naruto memakai seragamnya ia pun segera bertanya apa guna dari tas yang berada di depannya

"Azazel tas apa ini?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada Azazel

"ini adalah tas sekolah mu,dan ini alamatnya silahkan pergi ke tempat ini"ujar Azazel sambil memberikan peta kepada Naruto dan menandai tempat sekolahnya

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kesana kurang dari lima menit"ujar naruto sombong lalu ia pun pergi dari jendela rumah dan mulai melompat-lompat dari rumah kerumah

Sementara Azazel hanya melongo dengan kelakuan Naruto

"dasar anak sableng"ujar Azazel

*In Kuoh Highschool*

"Hmm disini kah,haah membosankannya jika harus bersekolah lagi"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas sampai-sampai bisa menyaingi Shikamaru dalam Kemalasan

Naruto berjalan kedalam sekolah dengan gaya yang seperti preman,bisa dilihat ia ditakuti oleh semua orang dikarenakan Gayanya yang seperti preman serta dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu,tapi banyak perempuan yang mengaguminya karena ia cukup tampan(Author kesel)

Ia berjalan sambil menatap keatas karena bangunan sekolah ini lebih besar dari Akademinya dulu,Naruto Naruto dasar bodoh ini dunia lain bukan dimensinya

*Bruk*

Dan tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berada di depannya

"Ugh" keduanya terjatuh dengan cara yang bisa dibilang satu elit,dan satunya tidak elit,karena yang Naruto tabrak itu adalah seorang perempuan

"Gomennasai,saya tidak melihat anda berjalan"ujar wanita yang naruto tabrak tadi dengan nada pelan kepada Naruto

"Ah tidak,seharusnya aku yang minta maaf,karena menabrak mu"ujar Naruto sambil berdiri tapi belum melihat wanita yang ia tabrak tadi

Namun ketika Naruto melihat siapa yang ditabraknya ia terpesona dengan orang yang baru saja ia tabrak

Rambutnya berwarna pirang juga sama seperti dirinya, tingginya yang mencapai 165 CM,dan ukuran dadanya adalah C-cup (kenapa bahas ukuran itu!)

"Ah perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto,kalau kamu?'tanya naruto pada gadis yang baru saja ia tabrak

"Nama ku Shiraishi Urara Desu,Yoroshiku"ujar Gadis itu dengan nada sopan lalu ia pun berlalu sambil membaca bukunya yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak lama

"tunggu"ujar Naruto menahan Shiraishi untuk pergi dari tempatnya jatuh tadi

"hmm ada apa?"tanya Shiraishi dengan nada heran kepada Naruto

"Aku murid baru disini,bahkan kelas pun aku tidak tahu jadi bisakah kau menunjukkan kantor kepala sekolah?"tanya Naruto memohon pada Gadis yang berada di depannya

"baiklah kalau begitu,ikuti aku"ujar Shiraishi lalu ia pun beranjak menuju Kantor kepala Sekolah

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor kepala sekolah terjadilah keheningan yang melanda dan kalian tahu bahwa Naruto tidak suka dengan keheningan

"Shiraishi-san"Panggil Naruto memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua dengan cepat

"hmm ada apa?"tanya Shiraishi sambil berjalan menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah menemani Naruto bisa diketahui dari pembahasan tadi

"apakah disekolah ini membutuhkan kepintaran yang tinggi untuk bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi(Naik kelas)?"tanya Naruto dengan nada cukup takut-takut karena jika ia tahu begitu maka ia harus siap belajar siang dan malam dan harus menjadi Shikamaru agar kepintarannya menular

"Hmm kurasa begitu,jika ingin naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi(Kuliah)"Ujar Shiraishi dengan nada santai

"Shiraishi-san"panggil Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Gadis disampingnya ini

"Ada apa Uzumaki-san?"tanya Shiraishi dengan nada heran kepada pria di sampingnya ini

"Jika kita sekelas maka tolong ajari aku tentang seluruh pelajaran di dunia ini"ujar Naruto memohon pada Shiraishi

"ya,jika kita sekelas"ujar Shiraishi dengan nada santai

Lalu mereka terus berbincang bincang tentang apa yang menjadi kesenangan mereka,apa yang mereka takut kan dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa

Dan tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang kantor kepala sekolah

"ah Uzumaki-san disini ruangannya,aku kekelas dulu,jadi mudah-mudahan kita sekelas"ujar Shiraishi dengan nada santai sambil menepuk bahu Naruto lalu pergi

"ya Shiraishi-san"ujar Naruto lalu ia pun segera memasuki ruang kepala sekolah tanpa mengetuk pintu

"Koucho ini saya uzumaki Naruto murid pindahan itu"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada kepala sekolahnya,jelas saja dulu waktu di akademi dia tidak pernah menaruh hormat pada siapapun kecuali iruka

"hmm Naruto-kun kah,kalau begitu tunggulah seorang guru yang akan membawa mu datang keruangan ini menuju kelas mu"ujar Kepala sekolahnya sambil mengerjakan tugas

"baik"lalu dengan cepat naruto pun menunggu guru yang akan mengantarnya ke dalam ruang kelasnya

Lalu dengan cepat datanglah seorang guru dengan berpakaian dinas seperti biasa yang dikenakan oleh para guru untuk mengajar dan berdinas di luar daerah

"kepala sekolah,mana murid pindahannya"tanya sang guru pada kepala sekolah dengan hormat yang tinggi

"itu ia berada di sana"ujar kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk naruto yang berada di bawah CCTV di dalam ruang kepala sekolah

"disana kah,baiklah"lalu sang guru menghampiri naruto dengan perlahan

"naruto,kita akan masuk kelas,ikuti aku untuk sampai kekelas"ujar sang guru dengan nada malas lalu mereka pun berjalan lagi menuju kelas yang akan menjadi kelas Naruto untuk kedepannya

Mereka berjalan dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka entah kenapa jalan mereka serasa melambat dan Naruto juga pun merasa sangat malas dengan kejadian ini

Sesampainya di depan kelas

"kau tunggu disini saat aku memanggil mu silahkan masuk"ujar Sang guru dengan nada serius kepada naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu"ujar naruto dengan nada malas

Lalu sang guru pun masuk kedalam ruang kelas dengan cepat

"ohayo minna,kita kedatangan teman baru,silahkan masuk Uzumaki Naruto-san"ujar sang guru mempersilahkan naruto untuk masuk kedalam kelas

Lalu masuklah naruto dengan tatapan wajah yang malas

Namun ketika ia melihat Shiraishi di bangku kedua dari depan ditambah lagi disebelahnya masih kosong ia tiba-tiba bersemangat

"perkenalkan dirimu naruto"ujar sang guru dengan nada santai kepada naruto

"baiklah,nama ku Uzumaki Naruto,Umur 17 tahun,kesukaan ramen,dan hal yang tidak kusukai menunggu,jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan saja"ujar naruto ramah kepada seluruh teman-temannya yang berada di dalam kelas 2-2 itu

"Kyaa" tiba-tiba seluruh kelas menjadi ribut

"Kyaaaa,naruto-kun sukiatte Kudasai"ujar gadis A

"naruto-kun atashi no koibito ni natte Kudasai"ujar gadis B

"naruto-kun Rape me Kudasai"ujar Gadis C dan tentu saja langsung dibalas delikan tajam teman-temannya

"naruto-san Onegai Shinai kudasai(naruto-san tolong matilah)"ujar Issei dengan nada santai dan tentu saja seluruh wanita kecuali Shiraishi langsung memukul Issei dengan keras

"Ittai"teriak Issei dengan kerass

"Ah pertanyaan kalian tidak berguna,Sensei aku mau duduk sekarang"ujar Naruto tiba-tiba nyelonong duduk di sampingnya Shiraishi

"ah kau benar,duduklah disitu kebetulan disitu kosong betul bukan Shiraishi-san'ujar sang guru dengan nada santai

"tidak,kursi ini tidak kosong,ada yang mendudukinya"ujar Shiraishi dengan nada santai kepada sang guru

"Ku kira ini kosong?"tanya naruto disertai anggukan oleh seluruh siswa

"apa kau bodoh,kan kau sudah duduk disini jadi kursi ini tidak kosong,kan pertanyaan sensei itu apa kursi ini kosong atau tidak?,dan Sensei tidak menanyakan apa sebelumnya kursi ini kosong atau tidak"ujar Shiraishi panjang lebar

Dan kini gurunya pun ikut melongo melihat ia dipermainkan oleh muridnya

To Be Continued

Author Note:Ni cerita Cuma prolog aja,jadi tergantung reaksi para Reader,jika mau dilanjut maka akan kulanjutkan dengan beberapa Longinus

Author:Oh ya yang tahu nama asli Biju Ekor 1-9 kasih tau dong Author lupa

Shukaku: **dasar Author pikun**

Author:diam kau Tanuki

Shukaku: **Aku bukan Tanuki aku rakun**

Author:bukannya bedanya Cuma dikit ya?

Naruto:hahaha Author lu sableng

Author:ku hilangkan kekuatan mu mau?(ngancem)

Naruto:ampun

Aphrodite:bacalah The Adventure of Gold Saint Aphrodite Chapter karena itu petualangan ku

Author&Naruto:jangan Promosi

Milo:baca punya ku aja kan ada di dalam Elder Tale pasti lebih seru

Saga:ah bentar gue Update gue ancurin semua dimensi lu mau?

Dohko:aku mau ngidoll

Camus:aku juga

Author: -_-' (sweetdrop)

Naruto:bosen ane kagak mau sekolah

Author:lu Bosen idup yah


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X ?

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note

Terima kasih atas kritik dan saran yang diberikan para reader-san sekalian,saya sangat bermohon maaf atas banyaknya kesalahan dalam penulisan,dan beberapa situasu di dalam tulisan yang begitu kaku serta gaje,tapi kedepannya Author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada

Bagi yang bertanya kenapa naruto bisa akrab dengan Azazel itu dikarenakan Azazel orangnya Easy Going dan mudah akrab dengan siapa saja,lebih tepatnya disini Azazel kayak Michael tapi mesum

selain itu saya ingin mohon maaf bila Chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan beberapa harapan kalian,karena Shiraishi dari Chapter 1 mungkin baru ada di Chapter tiga nanti

dan saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan,dan juga tolong Reviews dengan bahasa yang sopan dan menyampaikan kritik yang baik seperti yang dilakukan oleh White Flammer

atas segala hal saya selaku Author berterima kasih mau membaca Fic ini

Ch 2 Start

Setelah kejadian Absurd tadi pagi,Naruto kini tengah berada di atap sekolah,bersantai-santai seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika membolos dari pelajaran

"Haah kenapa harus dunia ini yang aku kunjungi sih,coba saja kalau dunia yang sudah tidak ada lagi namanya belajar aku kan bisa enak berpetualang kesana dan kemari"ujar Naruto malas

Sambil menatap langit yang penuh dengan awan,Naruto bersiul-siul guna untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang melanda dirinya ketika sedang sendirian berada di atap

*Kriiet*

Lalu ada seseorang yang membuka pintu atap,Naruto yang tidak mau ambil pusing pun masih tidur-tiduran di atap dengan nyamannya dan tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang

"hei kau"panggil orang yang baru datang dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tegas

"hmm?"naruto yang malas pun hanya menndongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menegurnya

"ini masih jam pelajaran,kenapa kau berada diluar dan bukannya di dalam?"tanya orang itu bisa diketahui dari nada suaranya dia adalah perempuan

"hmm memangnya kenapa,apa kau itu ibuku yang bisa mengatur ku,atau kau ini guru,ah aku tidak peduli"ujar Naruto sambil menatap langit kembali

Bisa dilihat urat-urat kemarahan sudah muncul di dahi sang gadis yang menegur Naruto tadi

"kau seharusnya masuk kelas sekarang"Ujar sang gadis tadi dengan nada yang sudah cukup ditinggikan dan bisa kalian ketahui bahwa sang gadis kini tengah marah

Lalu naruto pun berdiri dengan tatapan yang juga menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah

"emangnya siapa sih lu hah,seenaknya ngatur-ngatur gua,entar gue basmi lu baru tahu"ujar Naruto mencoba menggertak wanita yang menegurnya tadi

"ho,kalau begitu,sekarang ikut aku keruang guru"ujar sang gadis menarik tangan naruto dengan kekuatan yang diluar nalar manusia

"oi oi apa salah ku hingga aku harus dibawa kesana"ujar naruto heran kepada sang gadis

"Haaah,apa kau bodoh,kau sudah tahu membolos pelajaran dank arena itu kau harus dapat hukuman"ujar gadis itu dengan nada yang sangat marah

"memangnya kau siapa,apa kau anggota dari dewan siswa sehingga kau bisa menarikku seenaknya?"tanya Naruto dengan nada marah tapi tetap saja diseret oleh wanita tadi

"ya aku ketua dari Dewan Siswa Sona Shitori,sekarang apa kau masih mau membolos hah?"tanya Sang gadis yang kini saya akan menyebutnya Sona

Mereka tiba di depan ruang guru dengan cepat karena Sona yang juga ingin buru-buru menghajar pria yang ia temui tadi sedang bolos

"Tolong aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah dihari pertama ku sekolah disini"ujar naruto sambil menangis memohon kepada Sona

"kita bisa bica-"sona tiba-tiba menggantungkan perkataannya

"apa hari pertama mu sekolah disini?,maaf tidak sopan saya kira kamu orang yang biasa bolos diatap itu,untuk sekarang hanya teguran"Ujar sona kepada Naruto

Ketika Sona melepaskan Naruto,Naruto seperti Budha yang ingin memberkati Sona

"Kau mendapat restu ku,Ketua dewan Siswa"Sona yang melihat Naruto sekarang Sweetdrop

"aku tidak butuh berkat mu"ujar Sona dingin kepada Naruto

"Ini orang kenapa ya?,ah aku juga iblis jadi aku tidak butuh berkatnya,nanti yang ada aku malah kesakitan lagi"Batin Sona Sweetdrop melihat Naruto seperti seorang Budha

"Yang penting terima kasih Ketua Dewan Siswa-san,aku ke kelas dulu"ujar Naruto sambil berlari menuju kelasnya ia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah lagi dengan menggertak dewan Siswa

*ting tong tang tong*

Bell pulang berbunyi ketika Naruto hendak masuk kedalam kelasnya

"Sudah pulang kah,Lucky"ujar Naruto,lalu Naruto segera memasuki kelasnya yang ternyata masih akan disiap kan untuk pulang

Dengan nyelonong naruto mengambil tasnya dan langsung beranjak menuju pintu keluar untuk pulang

"Dia tidak malu keluar nyelonong begitu"batin semua yang ada dikelasnya Sweetdrop berat ketika melihat Naruto yang malasnya begitu parah

Sementara Naruto dengan santainya ia berjalan keluar sambil bersiul-siul dengan santai bahkan ia sampai dilihati oleh semua orang dan semua orang menatap Aneh naruto

Ada yang menatap suka naruto,ada yang menatap takut Naruto,dan yang memandang benci Naruto

Sementara wanita berambut merah menyerigai iblis melihat Naruto,karena ia merasa Naruto memiliki potensi yang baik dan dapat dikembangkan

Naruto berjalan pelan di trotoar dengan lambat bisa dipastikan ia tengah malas untuk berjalan,entah kenapa dia begitu malas ketika datang ke dimensi ini

Dan perjalanan berlangsung sangat lama bagi Naruto,dia menganggap dirinya berjalan selama 40 hari 40 malam seperti menyebrangi padang gurun,padahal dia Cuma berjalan 40 menit menuju rumahnya,harusnya bagi seorang ninja itu adalah hal yang biasa

Lalu ketika ia sampai dirumah ia dengan cepat membuka pintu dan menemukan Azazel sedang membaca Koran di ruang tengah dengan menggunakan Hakama

Naruto menatap Azazel heran kenapa ia tidak kepanasan padahal hari ini suhu teriknya mencapai 40 derajat Celcius dan lebih hebatnya lagi ia memakai Hakama

"oi kau tidak kepanasan dengan memakai baju itu?"tany Naruto dengan nada heran kepada Azazel

"aku sudah terbiasa dengan panas seperti ini"ujar Azazel namun Naruto melihat Rambut Azazel bergerak seperti di tiup angina

"jangan bilang kau menutupi Kipas?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran ketika melihat rambut Azazel terbang

"Maa bukankah begitu seharusnya,lebih baik kau memasak untuk makan sana"ujar Azazel memerintah Naruto dengan nada angkuh

"Gua gak bisa masak pria mesum"ujar naruto menyindir dengan nada pedas

"Aku bukan pria mesum"ujar Azazel marah

"melainkan?"naruto bertanya lagi kepada Azazel

"aku adalah pria super mesum"ujar Azazel dengan bangganya mengakui hal itu

"eeh dasar gak waras,Mesum kok dibangga-banggain"batin Naruto Sweetdrop menatap Azazel atau prai yang kita kenal sebagai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh

"oh ya baju gue mana?"tanya Naruto dengan tidak sopannya kepada Azazel

"Oh baju lo,ada di lemari yang dikamar lu kemarin"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai

"oh baiklah gue ganti baju dulu"ujar Naruto sambil masuk kedalam kamar

Dan ketika 5 menit kemudian Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan berpakaian

Kaos berwarna merah dengan kanji yang tertulis "Uta"

Dengan celana Jeans berwarna dark blue bisa dipastikan Naruto tidak memakai ikat kepalanya

Naruto melihat Azazel tengah berpikir cukup serius tentang suatu hal

"oi Azazel ada apa?"tanya Naruto kepada Azazel dengan tatapan heran menghiasi wajahnya yang kurang tamvan(Di Rasenggan Naruto)

"Tidak aku hanya berpikir sesuatu"ujar Azazel sambil menatap ubin lantai yang tidak tertutupi sehelang benang pun

"Sesuatu yang bagaimana?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada Azazel

"kau mau bekerja di tempat ku?"tanya Azazel pertama kali

Naruto yang emang sedikit budge pun hanya mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan absurd

"apa kau bilang?"tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak mengerti

"Bagaimana,Naruto maukah kau bekerja pada ku?"tanya Azazel dengan nada yang begitu serius

"hmm bekerja seperti apa?"tanya Naruto dengan heran menatap Azazel yang tengah serius-serius seperti ini

"memunahkan bawahan ku yang membangkang,tentu saja kau akan dilatih dulu"ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"memunahkan ya?,sepertinya menarik"ujar Naruto dengan nada seperti pembunuh

" _ **Oi Gaki,apa kau serius mau bekerja dengan orang itu?**_ "tanya Kurama yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto

" _ **biarkan saja Kurama,mungkin itu yang terbaik bagi Naruto,kalau dia tidak bekerja bagaimana ia bisa makan?**_ "ujar Shukaku dengan nada yang begitu menjengkelkan

" _ **Maa na kata-kata Shukaku ada benarnya juga lebih baik Naruto bekerja supaya tidak berhutang budi pada pria mesum itu**_ "ujar Matatabi

" _ **Terserah dia saja lah,Naruto sudah dewasa jadi lebih baik jangan mengatur dirinya**_ "ujar Choumei dengan nada serius

"baiklah akan kuambil itu pekerjaan"batin Naruto pada teman-temannya yang berada di dalam tubuhnya

"bagaimana Naruto?"tanya Azazel menawarkan lagi sebuah penawaran yang sama

"baiklah akan kuambil,bagaimana kalau Test dulu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada enteng kepada Azazel

"oh kau mau di Test ya,baiklah kalau begitu,sebelum itu ayo kita makan diluar dulu"ajak Azazel kepada Naruto dengan nada santai

"baiklah kalau begitu,kau yang traktir"ujar Naruto sambil melenggang berjalan cepat keluar

"hahaha baiklah akan kutraktir kau apapun yang kau mau"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai sambil menatap Naruto

"tapi Azazel-san apa aku akan dibayar jika aku bekerja pada mu?"tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada serius

" _ **tentu saja kau akan dibayar bego"**_ ujar Shukaku dengan nada serius yang berdering di kepala Naruto dan bisa jadi membuat Naruto sakit kepala

"Urusai Na Tanuki,bisa diam tidak,aku sedang tawar menawar"ujar Naruto didalam Mindscapenya

"Tentu kau akan dibayar/ _ **aku bukan tanuki**_ "ujar Azazel dan Shukaku bersamaan

"oh baiklah kalau begitu"ujar Naruto menjawab keduanya dengan santai

"baiklah sekarang ayo keluar"

Azazel dan Naruto kini keluar dari rumah mereka dan mereka berjalan-jalan menuju sebuah kedai yang berada di dekat situ kebetulan tempat itu yang paling dekat dari rumah mereka

Mereka sampai dikedai itu mereka menatap datar pelayan yang datang kepada mereka dengan menggunakan Hakama

"mau pesan apa?"tanya sang pelayan dengan nada ramah sambil memberikan daftar menu

"hmm listnya enak-enak sih,aku pesan Nabe saja"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai dan malas

"Whoa kedai ini hebat,makanan dari seluruh Negara ada,baiklah kalau begitu aku pesan orek tempe"ujar naruto dengan semangat kepada sang pelayan

"Hmm sudah lama tidak ada yang memesan orek tempe,baiklah kalau begitu,tunggu sebentar"ujar Sang pelayan ketika selesai mencatat pesanan mereka pun tidak kunjung pergi

"kalau minumnya bagaimana?"tanya sang pelayan lagi dengan nada ramah

"oh iya aku lupa pesan itu,kau benar-benar pelayan yang hebat,kalau begitu aku pesan Vodka"ujar Azazel dengan nada kagum

"maaf kami tidak menjual Vodka"ujar Sang pelayan dengan nada memohon maaf kepada Azazel

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu aku pesan Cola saja"ujar Azazel dengan nada kecewa

"baiklah Cola,kalau anda bagaimana?"tanya sang pelayan sambil menatap naruto dengan pandangan ramah

"Aku pesan teh oolong saja dengan aroma melati"ujar naruto dengan penuh semangat kepada sang pelayan

"baiklah,kalau begitu mohon tunggu sebentar"ujar sang pelayan dengan nada ramah lalu sang pelayan masuk kedalam dapur dan mulai memasak pesanan yang dipesan oleh Azazel dan Naruto

"oh ya naruto daritadi aku mau bertanya kenapa kau pesan Orek tempe?'tanya Azazel kepada naruto dengan keheranan menghiasi suaranya

"oh aku hanya merasa makanan itu enak jadi aku memesannya,dan juga cukup murah harganya"ujar naruto  
dengan nada santai kepada Azazel

"Tap kulihat pelayan itu sepertinya masih muda"ujar Azazel kepada Naruto dengan nada serius

"hmm memangnya kenapa?,apa kau tertarik dengan wanita itu?"tanya naruto yang kurang peduli pada Azazel

"Aku hanya merasa sedih karena dia harus bekerja diusianya yang masih muda"ujar Azazel dengan nada sedih kepada Naruto

"Bukankah hal itu sama dengan yang kau lakukan pada ku?"batin naruto mencak-mencak gak jelas ketika mendengar Azazel mengatakan hal seperti itu

"Ne naruto misi pertama mu adalah bunuh bawahan ku yang membangkang,menurut perkiraan ku hari minggu ini,ditaman kota jam 16.00 dia akan membunuh seseorang dari sekolah mu jadi bunuh dia sebelum ia membunuh teman mu"ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada naruto

"apa kau serius,kau bahkan belum mengetesku"ujar Naruto kaget karena Azazel memberinya misi sebelum ia ditest

"tentu habis ini kau ku test,ini sengaja kukatakan supaya aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mengatakan hal itu pada mu,dan juga aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi,jadi kau harus mencari sendiri malaikat jatuh yang membangkang,dan kalau aku memberi mu misi kau harus menerimanya paham?"tanya Azazel Mutlak,dan kewibawaan yang seperti iblis kelihatan menakutkan

"Ba..baiklah"ujar naruto agak terbata karena ia sedikit kaget dengan orang yang berada didepannya

"ini pesanan kalian"ujar sang pelayan sambil membawakan nampan berisi pesanan makanan yang dipesan oleh naruto dan Azazel

Tentu saja dari harumnya bisa diketahui bahwa makanan itu adalah makanan yang sangat lezat,perut naruto dan Azazel berbunyi dengan keras ketika makanan itu disajikan di depan mereka

Dan dengan cepat mereka melahap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan dengan sangat cepat

"umh enak sekali"ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar melihat orek tempenya dan bisa diketahui bahwa disekitar wajahnya ada nasi yang tertempel disana

"benar,aku tidak menyangka makanan disini enak sekali"ujar Azazel dengan nada terharu karena nabe yang ia makan ternyata sangatlah enak

"ya zaman sekarang jarang ada orang yang mau makan ditempat yang kumuh seperti ini"ujar sang pelayan sambil menunduk tanpa melihat Azazel dan naruto

"tenang saja kami akan menjadi pelanggan tetap disini"ujar Naruto dengan nada semangat guna menyemangati sang pelayan

"perkenalkan nama ku Azazel dan kalau boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"tanya Azazel dengan nada yang begitu kalem dan Cool bisa dilihat dari gayanya

"nama ku Chihaya,Ayase Chihaya"ujar sang pelayan yang kini akan kupanggil Chihaya

"Ayase Chihaya,maksud mu kau adalah Ayase Chihaya seorang Queen di karuta pada umur ke 13 tahun ditambah lagi kau sangat pintar sehingga masuk SMA pada umur 12 tahun"ujar Azazel kaget dengan kebenaran dari wanita didepannya

"itu tiga tahun lalu,aku berhenti karuta setelah menjadi Queen"ujar Chihaya dengan nada sedikit sendu kepada Azazel dan naruto

"hmm Ayase-san makanan disini enak sekali,ngomong-ngomong boleh kutahu berapa umur mu?"tanya Naruto kepada Chihaya dengan nada ingin tahu

"hmm masuk bulan Juni tanggal 1 aku berumur 16 tahun"ujar Chihaya menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto

"Berarti kau lebih muda daripada ku?"Tanya Naruto kaget kepada Chihaya

"Hmm berapakah umur anda Uzumaki-san"tanya Chihaya dengan sopan

"Umur ku 17 tahun,dan juga jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan marga aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu"ujar Naruto kepada Chihaya

"naruto-san?"chihaya sedikit menelengkan kepala guna mencari tahu apa kata-kata itu betul atau tidak

"Kawaii"batin Naruto menatap Chihaya,dan bisa dilihat wajah naruto sudah semerah tomat

"ya… begitu saja"ujar naruto yang sedikit terbata kepada Chihaya

"baiklah kalau begitu"ujar Chihaya sambil memperbaiki posisinya

"Oh ya Ayase-san kemana orang tua mu?"tanya Azazel dengan nada heran menatap keseluruh penjuru rumah ini namun tidak keluar-keluar juga orang tua dari Chihaya

"orang tua ku tewas dalam kebakaran tiga tahun lalu"ujar Chihaya menunduk dan bisa diketahui bahwa kini Chihaya sedang menahan emosinya

Ya emosi untuk tidak menangis didepan pelanggannya

"oh maaf,tapi bagaimana kalau kau menjadi anak ku?"tanya Azazel dengan nada serius

Mendengar itu membuat naruto hampir menyemburkan kembali makanannya yang sudah ia makan

"lebih baik tidak usah aku tidak mau merepotkan Azazel-san dan Naruto-san"ujar Chihaya dengan nada menolak yang sopan

"Tentu saja tidak,kami membutuhkan seorang yang pandai memasak,dan pandai membersihkan rumah kau tahu si pirang bodoh ini tidak berguna kalau disuruh untuk melakukan kedua hal itu"ujar Azazel dengan nada memohon dan menyindir naruto

"apa kau bilang orang tua mesum?"tanya naruto dengan teriak-teriak

"aah tolong jangan berteriak dikedai ku"ujar Chihaya dengan nada ramah namun memancarkan Aura terror yang besar ke seluruh penjuru kedai

"glek"Naruto dan Azazel sama-sama meneguk ludahnya lagi merasakan Aura terror dari Chihaya

"Aura terror yang sekelas pengguna Longinus berbakat"batin Azazel merasakan Aura terror yang melandanya

"Aura terror yang setara dengan madara"batin naruto begidik ngeri

"jadi bagaimana Ayase-san?"tanya Azazel dengan nada yang cukup merasa tertekan

"huuft"Chihaya hanya menghela nafas terlebih dahulu ketika ia mendengarkan kata-kata Azazel

"tolonglah"ujar Azazel memohon layaknya anak kucing yang baru dipungut

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang memiliki potensi sekelas longinus diburu"batin Azazel melihat Chihaya

"baiklah kalau anda begitu memaksa aku akan menerimanya,tapi dengan beberapa syarat"ujar Chihaya sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Azazel dan naruto

"Syaratnya apa?'tanya Azazel dan naruto secara bersamaan

"Aku ingin mendapat Beasiswa dari pertandingan Karuta yang digelar di kota Kuoh ini,kemudian aku yang akan mengatur menu makanan kalian"ujar Chihaya dengan nada serius kepada Azazel dan Naruto

"oh itu bukan masalah,besok kau dan naruto akan berangkat ke Kuoh Koukou,lalu kau akan ditest beberapa pertandingan melawan Pemain Karuta tingkat B-A"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Chihaya sementara Naruto tersenyum kepada Azazel dan Chihaya

"ternyata selain mesum dia juga sangat baik hati,aku jadi ingat dengan pertapa mesum itu"batin naruto melalang buana jauh saat ia masih berada di dimensi Elemental Nation

"Chihaya-chan Yakinikunya 1 porsi dengan colanya 2 gelas yah,aku lapar sekali"ujar seseorang yang baru datang bisa kita pastikan bahwa ia setua Azazel

"siap Jiraiya-san pesanan mu seperti biasa"ujar Chihaya sambil masuk kembali ke dapur

"Jiraiya/pertapa mesum"ujar naruto dan Azazel bersamaan secara serentak

"Azazel,eh Naruto,kenapa kalian berdua ada disini dan lagi apa kalian saling mengenal?"tanya Jiraiya dengan nada heran kepada Azazel dan Naruto

"Naruto kau kenal Jiraiya?"tanya Azazel dengan nada heran

"dia adalah guru ku dulu"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Azazel

"kemana saja kau Pertapa mesum,kau tahu betapa terpukulnya kami dikonoha mendengar kematian mu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada yang cukup keras

"aku memang sudah mati ketika melawan pain,dank arena kebaikan ku aku menjadi seorang malaikat,dan aku pun jatuh karena pernah mengintip Gabriel"ujar Jiraiya disertai dengan senyum mesumnya

"kau tidak berubah Pertapa mesum baik Disurga kau masih mengintip malaikat mandi,eh Surga?,kau sudah bukan manusia lagi,tapi bukan mayat hidup,jadi kau ini sebenarnya apa,tadi kau bilang kau malaikat jatuh,apa itu benar?"tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi kepada Jiraiya

"ya benar aku adalah malaikat jatuh,orang yang bersamamu juga adalah seorang malaikat jatuh loh,malah dia itu pemimpinnya"ujar Jiraiya dengan nada malas

"apa pemimpin malaikat jatuh,kau Azazel?,jadi yang kau maksud bawahan tadi itu malaikat jatuh?"tanya Naruto kepada Azazel dengan nada yang begitu heran

"benar,aku adalah Govenoors Of Fallen Angels,jadi aku menugaskan mu untuk membersihkan para bawahan ku"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"jangan-jangan kau masih ingat dengan cerita ku mengenai murid ku yang berambut pirang itu?"tanya Jiraiya kepada Azazel dengan nada begitu kaget

"ya aku masih ingat jelas kisah yang kau ceritakan itu,jadi lebih baik aku membuatnya menjadi dipihak ku dan bisa mengawasi bawahan ku yang sudah mulai banyak membangkang"ujar Azazel dengan nada seperti terlalu praktis untuknya

"jadi apa aku masih ditest?"tanya naruto menatap Azazel dan Jiraiya dengan nada malas

"Jiraiya coba kau lihat apa dia memiliki banyak potensi baik yang sudah tertempah maupun yang belum,kau masih memegang Sacred Gear yang bernama Eye Potention yang kukembangkan bersama mu itu"ujar Azazel memerintah Jiraiya

"baik-baik akan kulihat"ujar Jiraiya lalu Jiraiya mengaktifkan Eye Potention itu

Dan yang dilihat Jiraiya adalah angka-angka yang berputar tidak berhenti baik dibidang tertempah maupun belum tertempah

Membuat Jiraiya stengah mati kaget

"kau memiliki banyak bakat,Naruto,dia tidak perlu kau test aku percaya dengan murid ku ini"ujar Jiraiya dengan nada semangat sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto

"Jiraiya-san Yakini-Q nya sudah jadi silahkan dinikmati bersama dengan Colanya"ujar Chihaya sambil membawa keluar yakini-Q yang sudah dipesan Jiraiya

Dan kini Azazel dan Naruto melanjutkan acara makan-makan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi

"oh gya Chui Hyua-shan khemashi brang mu"ujar Azazel sambil mengunyah makanannya

"aku tidak mendengar mu dengan jelas Azazel-san"ujar Chihaya dengan nada heran mendengar Azazel

"Glupp ah,Chihaya-san kemasi barang mu,kita akan pulang kerumah ku dan naruto hari ini untuk mempersiapkan kembali beasiswa yang akan kau dapat kan di Kuoh Kouko"ujar Azazel panjang lebar dan tidak pendek

"eh Chihaya-chan mau tinggal dirumahnya Azazel?,kenapa apa karena kau mau menutup tempat ini?,karena kekurangan uang,atau karena apa?"tanya Jiraiya dengan nada serius dan stengah menangis kepada Chihaya

"Pertapa Mesum tenang saja Chihaya akan kembali menjalani kehidupan Normalnya bersama kami,ia akan sekolah seperti biasanya dan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya"ujar naruto dengan nada serius kepada Jiraiya dengan penuh keyakinan

"baiklah Azazel-san aku akan mengemasi barang-barang ku dan tinggal bersama kalian"ujar Chihaya dengan nada sopan lalu mengemasi barang-barang mereka

*SKIP*

Keesokan harinya Chihaya dan Naruto datang Kuoh Kouko dengan cepat dipagi hari karena Chihaya ada test baru test untuk mendapatkan beasiswa adalah denga memainkan Karuta selama 7 ronde Non stop jika ia berhasil menang dengan kekalahan kurang dari tiga kali maka ia bisa mendapat beasiswa di sekolah ini

Chihaya dengan cepat masuk kedalam ruang Gym dan mengikuti test sebelum mata pelajaran olahraga dimulai

Ia melawan banyak pemain dengan cepat,dan bisa diperhatikan bahwa ia selalu memenangkan pertandingan dengan perfect dengan Score unggul 25 kartu terus daripada setiap lawanya baik tingkat B maupun A bisa diketahui kekuatan dari orang yang menejadi Queen begitu kuat

Dan ia pun selesai jam 07.00 tepat saat bel berbunyi ia pun ditempatkan dikelas yang sama dengan naruto

SKIP aja dulu

Kehidupan sekolah Chihaya berlangsung sangat membosankan baginya karena ia sudah berhasil mencapai kelas tiga SMA ketika umur 13 tahun artinya ketika ia masuk SMA beberapa bulan kemudian ia lompat kelas ke kelas tiga tapi tidak sempat meluluskan diri karena kematian orang tuanya

Skip ke hari minggu

Naruto kini tengah merasa diawasi oleh seseorang,tidak mungkin seorang ninja tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang diuntit jadi ia pergi ketempat yang cukup ramai

Dan sesuai yang dikatakan Azazel ia pergi ketaman hingga pukul 15.45 lalu ia sembunyi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi supaya agar ia tidak ketahuan oleh Malaikat jatuh bawahan Azazel

Naruto menatap Issei yang terbengong membantu ketika ia akan ditusuk oleh tombak cahaya yang dibuat oleh Raynare salah satu bawahan dari Azazel

Dengan Shunshin berkecepatan tinggi ia berhasil menghindarkan Issei dari kematian yang akan menjemputnya dengan cara menendang Issei hingga terguling-guling

"Issei kau tidak seharusnya bengong begitu ketika akan mati"ujar Naruto menasehati Issei

"naruto-san?"issei sangat kaget dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya yaitu musuh bebuyutannya di sekolah untuk mendapatkan Harem

"issei lihat dan perhatikan cara manusia untuk melawan malaikat jatuh ini"ujar naruto sambil memperlihatkan kuda-kudanya menunjuk kepada Raynare

"siapa kau manusia?'tanya raynare dengan nada heran

Naruto menambahkan Chakranya kearah tangan kanannya lalu melesat menuju Raynare dengan cepat

Raynare yang terlambat merespon ia terkena telak Upper Cut yang dilayangkan naruto berkekuatan setara dengan Rashomon milik Guy

"Ugh keparat kau manusia"teriak raynare yang tulang lehernya cedera berat,seberanya kalau dia manusia maka ia akan langsung tewas seketika

"pergilah,kali ini aku mengampuni nyawa mu,jika kau membangkang lagi maka kau akan kubunuh,ingat itu"ujar naruto dengan nada malas

"keparat kau manusia rasakan ini"Raynare membuat tombak cahaya lalu melemparkannya kearah Naruto

"dasar tidak tahu diri, _Fuuton Cho Odama rasen Shuriken_ "dengan cepat naruto membuat Fuuton Cho odama rasen Shuriken dan melemparkannya kearah Raynare dan dengan sekejap naruto langsung hilang menjadi Abu

"issei,kau lebih baik pulang dan lupakan wanita tadi,karena ia bukan untuk mu"ujar Naruto dengan bijak lalu pergi

"mission One Complete"Gumam naruto lalu berjalan pergi dari sana untuk pulang

TBC

Author Note

Halo Author Comeback dengan cerita ini yang cukup absurd


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X ?

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note

Terima kasih atas Vote yang kalian voting sementara

Chihaya:4 Suara  
Miyuki:3Suara  
Sistine:1 Suara  
Hatoko:0 Suara  
Kyouko:0 Suara(berdasarkan Reviews)(dan PM ke Author)

Vote akan Author tutup di Chapter ini,jadi Chapter depan kamu bisa liat di List Pair

Kenapa bisa lebih banyak dari reviews itu karena Author sudah memulai Vote ini di Grup Roleplay Author dan yang seperti yang tertera diatas Chihaya masih memimpin dengan perolehan 6 suara

Opening Overlappers(Qverktettt)

 _Genjitsu Wa Nantonaku Super Lap  
_ Naruto melihat Kelangit dan tersenyum

 _Watashitachi No Nichijou  
_ Chihaya sedang memasak

 _Hashiridashita Misterious Fortune  
_ Azazel tengah memancing dengan tampang bodohnya

 _Warawanaide Ittemitagamasashita  
_ Naruto dan Chihaya sedang pergi kesekolah bersama dan terlihat wajah Chihaya agak sedikit merah

 _Kawarisoude Kawaranai Nowa Naze Darou ne?  
_ terlihatlah Issei sedang melihat majalah porno dan ditengah kebimbangan apakah ia ingin membelinya atau tidak

 _Mezameshi Chikara Mezameshi Omoi Katte ni Abareruna  
_ Scene berpindah terlihatlah Chihaya tengah memasak Katsudoom

 _Dare Demo Hontou wa Suki Kamo Ne?  
_ Scene berpindah lagi memperlihatkan Miyuki dan Chihaya duduk bersama,dan tatapan sedih dari Shiraishi

 _Oogesa De,Kako Yoku Naritai Naritai Narikireru kokoro de Suteki(shonen Shojo yo)  
_ Scene berpindah memperlihatkan Sistine yang sedang dalam mode Tsundere,lalu berpindah lagi dengan Scene Naruto yang melihat awan dengan tersenyum diatas awan lalu tertangkap basah oleh Sona

 _Genjitsu Nantonaku Super Lap Watashitachi No nichijouNo Overlap  
_ Scene berpindah pada Shiraishi yang dengan handalnya memainkan pedang,lalu terlihatlah Chihaya sedang memegang Kartu-kartu pemanggil Siluman,dengan Sistine yang membentuk Lingkaran Sihir

 _Matte Itsu no ma ni ka sore Sae Mo Tanoshi de iru yo  
_ terlihatlah Miyuki yang tengah berfokus untuk membuat golem-golem Es,dan Azazel yang terbang diatasnya sambil mengacungkan Light spear ke musuhnya

 _Dakara Toki meita Himitsu No Naka de  
_ terlihatlah Chihaya diselamatkan oleh Shiraishi dengan memutuskan tali yang mengeratnya

 _Fure Aitaku Natta ne Doushiyou  
_ lalu Naruto maju kedepan melihat Akatsuki disertai Madara dengan wajah yang sangat serius

 _Yasashi Kotoba Kakete Agetai  
_ Lalu memperlihatkan Shiraishi yang tengah berpose akan mencium Naruto,lalu berpindah dengan Chihaya yang memenangkan pertandingan Karuta

 _Sonna Koto,Imasara Ne AA  
_ dan terlihatlah Naruto tengah tidur lalu terbangun dan melihat seorang wanita yang wajahnya disensor sehingga ia kaget

 _Muri kana I Love You  
_ Lalu ketika Scene berpindah maka terlihatlah keluarga Iblis,Malaikat,malaikat jatuh,Naruto,Chihaya,Miyuki,Sistine,Kyouko,dan Hatoko pun mulai berfoto

Ch3 Start

Sudah sehari sejak kejadian Issei dan Raynare kini keluarga Azazel tengah beraktivitas seperti yang mereka lakukan,oh ya kenapa saya sebut keluarga Azazel,itu karena Saya malas menyebutkan Chihaya,Naruto,dan Azazel jadi ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul akan saya ucapkan keluarga Azazel

Pada pagi hari yang cerah Naruto dan Chihaya tengah bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah,Naruto tengah buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mandi

Sementara Chihaya tengah memasak didalam dapur,dan Azazel sedang Merokok di teras sambil membaca Koran

Ketika Naruto selesai ia buru-buru masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk memakai pakaiannya,sementara Chihaya tengah menyajikan makanan di meja makan

"Azazel-san,Naruto-san makanan sudah siap"teriak Chihaya dari meja makan tentu saja Baik Azazel maupun Naruto segera masuk ke ruang makan untuk menyantap makanan paginya

"Azazel-san jangan merokok dipagi hari,dan lebih baik hentikan kebiasaan mu merokok itu tidak baik"ujar Chihaya yang menghirup aroma rokok dari Azazel yang baru datang ke ruang makan

"hidungnya tajam sekali"batin Azazel kaget melihat Chihaya yang berhasil mendeteksi aroma tembakau dari dalam mulutnya ketika ia tengah bernafas

"benar itu Azazel,bila kau mati akan sulit mengubur mu"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas

Sementara Chihaya tengah menyiapkan makanan yang lainnya Perempatan sudah muncul di dahi Azazel karena mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sudah sangat menusuk hatinya

"Dasar bocah nakal,sekarang kau harus merokok juga,agar kau tahu bagaimana nikmatnya rokok itu"ujar Azazel marah sambil memberikan satu batang rokok kepada Naruto

"Anak dibawah 18+ tahun dilarang merokok dirumah ini"ujar Chihaya dengan nada sedikit Murka kepada Azazel dan Naruto

"dia perhatian sekali dengan kesehatan kami,dia memang baik,tepat Azazel membawanya kesini"batin Naruto sedikit memerah karena ia mengetahui bahwa Chihaya sedang memperhatikan kesehatannya

" _ **Gaki apa kau suka padanya?**_ "tanya Matatabi kepada Naruto dari dalam Mindscapenya karena bisa mendengar apa yang ia pikirkan

"eh apa maksud mu Matatabi?"tanya Naruto yang kini masuk kedalam Mindscape

Sementara Chihaya agak heran kenapa Naruto suka melamun seperti itu

" _ **Bilang saja kau suka pada Chihaya bukan?,karena dulu kau gagal mendapatkan Sakura dan juga Hinata karena keduanya tewas dibunuh Kaguya**_ "Ujar Shukaku seenaknya membangkitkan kenangan buruk kepada Naruto

"Benar,aku tidak bisa menyukai seseorang,karena masalah akan datang pada ku setiap harinya,jadi dia maupun aku tidak boleh saling menyukai"ujar Naruto dengan pandangan menggelap

" _ **Bocah Geblek,itu di dunia Shinobi,tapi di dunia ini aka nada ketenangan,jadi kau bisa saling jatuh cinta dengan Chihaya**_ "ujar Kurama tiba-tiba nimbrung setelah memenangkan dua pertandingan Karuta yang ia mainkan bersama Isobu dengan Karuta yang sangat besar

"Whoa Karuta yang besar,jika begini mungkin Chihaya tidak bisa memainkannya"Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada teman-temannya

" _ **Dasar kau itu,kau mengatakan tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya tapi kau sendiri memperhatikan kesukaannya apakah itu yang dinamakan tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta?**_ "tanya Kurama dengan nada yang menggoda Naruto

"Terserah aku lah,kan mulut-mulut aku juga"ujar Naruto dengan nada malu-malu(iih yang Tsundere)(Di rasenggan Naruto)

" _ **Sudahlah Kurama dia itu memang pirang bodoh,sudah tahu cinta tidak mau diperjuangkan**_ "ujar Shukaku dengan nada menyindir Naruto

" _ **Kau benar tanuki**_ /Diam kau Rakun"ujar Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan

" _ **Panggilan ku ada banyak**_ "batin Shukaku menangis sedih

"naruto"Panggil Chihaya dari luar Mindscape

" _ **kau dipanggil Bidadari Mu Naruto**_ "ujar Kurama dengan nada menggoda Naruto

"Urusai na"Naruto dengan cepat kembali ke Dunia nyata dan ia melihat tepat didepannya Chihaya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan Khawatir yang membuatnya semakin Kawaii

Naruto yang menatapnya tiba-tiba memerah wajahnya dan bahkan bisa menyaingi Tomat yang merah

"kau tidak apa-apa,apa kau sakit?"Chihaya bertanya bertubi-tubi kepada naruto

Dan didalam Mindscape Naruto,Kurama dan Shukaku tertawa terbahak-bahak

Lalu Matatabi dan Choumei tersenyum senang,lalu Kokuo sedang tertidur,sementara Son Goku dan Isobu sedang bermai Karuta besar

Naruto yang bisa membayangkan Hal itu sedikit senang,dan Sweetdrop melihat Son Goku dan Isobu bermain Karuta,entah kenapa hachibi yang menjadi juru bicaranya

"nee apa kau dengar?"naruto yang belum menjawab ditanya kembali oleh Chihaya dengan nada yang begitu khawatir

"ah aku tidak apa-apa lebih baik kita segera makan dan pergi ke sekolah"ujar naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chihaya

"Ah baiklah aku akan menunggu mu,cepat ya Naruto-kun"ujar Chihaya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda

" _ **Ciee Naruto-"kun" katanya,dia menambahkan Honoric-kun pada akhir dari Nama Naruto,Naruto kau harus bisa mendapatkannya ini adalah perintah langsung dari ku**_ "ujar Kurama layaknya seorang Jendral yang mengirim anak buahnya ke medan perang

Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung menyemburkan makanannya ke wajah Azazel

Azazel yang menjadi Korban dari itu pun hanya bisa kaget dengan hal yang terjadi menimpanya

"Maaf Azazel aku buru-buru"ujar Naruto dengan nada cepat dan akhirnya ia menyusul Chihaya

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan hening disepanjang jalan sehingga tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua

Dengan cepat akhirnya mereka mencapai sekolah tepat waktu,karena Sona dan anggota Osis sudah mulai melakukan pengawasan,yang artinya jam masuk akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi

Mereka pun berhasil memasuki gerbang sekolah tepat waktu

"Chihaya aku lupa hari ini ada PR dari Guru bahasa Indonesia"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

"Oh PR itu yah,aku sudah menyelesaikan PR itu,memangnya kenapa?"tanya Chihaya dengan nada heran menatap Naruto

"Pinjamkan aku Buku PR bahasa Indonesia mu,kan pelajaran ini dimulai setelah selesainya pelajaran Teknologi"ujar Naruto memohon dengan sangat

"Baiklah,lain kali kerjakan dengan benar yah"ujar Chihaya sambil memberikan buku Bahasa Indonesia kepada Naruto

"Terima kasih kau benar-benar Bidadari ku"ujar Naruto mencoba menggombali Chihaya

"maaf aku tidak bisa,aku tidak ingin merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan Cinta"ujar Chihaya dengan nada yang menusuk sehingga Naruto merasa di tolak

Sementara Kurama dan Shukaku tertawa berguling-guling melihat Naruto yang begitu sedihnya karena ditolak

Coumei dan Matatabi hanya bisa tertawa karena cara penolakan naruto yang terbilang cukup Sadist

Ketika Chihaya berjalan menjauh darinya dengan cepat,tidak ada pandangan Dingin atau apapun dari Chihaya dia Cuma tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto lalu meninggalkan Naruto

"Kasihan sekali Naruto-kun dia ditolak oleh Chihaya,memangnya siapa dia mentang-mentang dia dekat dengan Naruto-kun dia bisa menolaknya dengan Sadist"ujar Gadis A memandang tidak suka pada Chihaya

"benar aku kasihan pada Naruto-kun"ujar gadis B

"tidak tahu malu itu Chihaya"ujar Gadis C menjelekkan Chihaya

"Kasihan sekali kau Uzumaki,kau ditolak di depan Umum"Ujar seorang Wanita bersurai Merah terang ditemani oleh Wanita berambut Hitam gelap

"Ah kalian itu kalau tidak salah Rias Gremory-senpai,dan Akeno Himejima-senpai kan?"tanya Naruto sambil menatap kedua senpainya itu

"benar,nanti siang sepulang sekolah datanglah ke ruang Club penelitian SupraNatural"ujar Akeno dengan nada yang begitu menggoda

"Akeno- Onee sama,Rias-Onee sama,jangan-jangan mereka mau mendapatkan naruto-kun setelah dicampakkan oleh Si Busuk Chihaya"ujar Gadis A mencurigai senpainya mau mencuri Start

"tidak boleh terjadi"ujar Gadis B

"tapi mereka kelihatan Serasi"ujar Gadis C

Dan banyaklah Komentar dari semua Wanita yang melihat hal ini

"Maaf tapi aku lebih memilih Chihaya daripada kalian"ujar naruto jelas-jelas menolak kedua Senpainya

"apa maksud mu?"tanya Rias kaget dengan kata-kata dari Naruto

Sementara para Siswi kaget sekali dengan perkataan dari Naruto bahwa ia lebih memilih Chihaya daripada Rias dan Akeno

"Pasti Chihaya menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk menggaet Naruto-kun"ujar gadis A yang semakin benci pada Chihaya

"padahal Cuma maniak Karuta doang,songongnya belagu minta ampun"ujar gadis B melihat kelakuan Chihaya yang tadi menolak Naruto

"Kalian mengatakan mau menemui ku diruang Club untuk menembakku kan?"tanya naruto kepada Rias kembali ke topic tadi

"ah hahaha,tujuan itu adalah salah satunya,aku hanya tertarik pada mu,datanglah untuk minum the ke ruang Club penelitian Supranatural"Ujar Rias sambil tersenyum bangga kepada Naruto

"hmm akan kuusahakan jika aku tidak ada jadwal untuk bermain Karuta dengan Chihaya"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua senpainya yang tadi berbicara dengannya

Sesampainya di kelas kelihatan lah bahwa Chihaya terlihat dijauhi oleh seluruh teman-teman yang berada dikelasnya sehingga Naruto yang sekelas dengannya jadi kasihan melihatnnya

"Ano naruto-san bisakah kita bicara?"tanya Issei dengan nada serius menatap Naruto

"Ah bisa tentu,bicara tentang apa?"tanya Naruto kepada Issei

"Saat jam istirahat datanglah keatap aku akan membicarakannya dengan mu disana"ujar Issei serius kepada Naruto

"baiklah jam Istirahat kita akan bicara diatap"ujar Naruto sambil menatap Issei dengan pandangan malas

Lalu masuklah gurunya kedalam kelas

"Ah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi"ujar sang guru dengan malasnya berbicara

"Murid baru lagi?,padahal baru beberapa hari Naruto dan Chihaya pindah kesini kenapa ada murid baru lagi?"tanya Murid A bingung

"Mudah-mudahan dia tidak seangkuh Chihaya yang menolak Naruto-kun tadi"ujar Gadis A dengan nada menyindir Chihaya

"miyuki-san masuklah"ujar sang guru lalu masuklah sang murid dengan tatapan wajah yang datar bahkan kini bisa dipastikan murid itu tidak tersenyum lebih tepatnya dia sangat dingin kepada semua orang yang berada dikelas ini

"Nama ku Shiba Miyuki Yoroshiku"ujar Miyuki dengan nada datar kepada semua orang

"baiklah Miyuki-san disamping Chihaya-san masih kosong kamu duduk disana,Chihaya-san angkat tangan mu"Perintah sang guru

Lalu dengan cepat Chihaya mengangkat tangannya lalu berjalanlah Miyuki kearah Chihaya lalu ia pun duduk disamping Chihaya dengan cepat

"Bagus,kita mulai pelajarannya"lalu dengan cepat sang guru memulaikan pelajarannya

Naruto terus saja mengisi buku bahasa indonesianya dengan PR yang menumpuk yang akan ia salin dari Chihaya

"Naruto-san ini bukan mata pelajaran bahasa Indonesia"ujar Shiraishi yang duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah datar

"Maaf Shiraishi-san pr ku belum selesai"ujar Naruto kepada Shiraishi dengan nada serius

"haah,masa bahasa Indonesia saja belum selesai,ya ampun kamu ini"Shiraishi geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah naruto yang terus mengerjakan PR bahasa Indonesia

"kenapa ada pelajaran bahasa Indonesia di jepang haah?"naruto menggerutu seperti itu didalam hatinya

"itu agar kita bisa berbahasa Indonesia dengan baik"ujar Shiraishi menjawab gerutuan naruto

"ya tapi bukan kah pelajaran ini tidak berguna jika kita dijepang?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius

"karena itu,Indonesia adalah Negara kepulauan jadi kita bisa mencoba menanam modal disana dengan cara bersekutu dengan pemerintahan disana lalu tanamlah Saham sebesar 70% pasti kau bisa mengendalikan perusahaan itu"ujar Shiraishi dengan nada datar

"Aku tidak paham dengan semua hal yang kau katakana Shiraishi-san"ujar Naruto dengan nada bingung kepada Shiraishi

Shiraishi yang menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat cukup kawai ketika bingung dia pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan malah menatap ke papan Tulis

"kenapa dia?"naruto bergumam karena ia bingung dengan kelakuan dari Shiraishi yang begitu mengherankannya

Lalu pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan sangat lama sampai Author bosan menunggunya

*Skip*

Sekarang tengah jam istirahat,dan kini Naruto sedang berada diatap bersama dengan Hyodou issei manusia paling cabul yang berada di bumi ini

"ada apa kau memanggil ku kesini?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius menatap issei

"apa benar kau yang menolong ku waktu malam itu"Tanya Issei

"….."

To Be Continued

Ed Song

Hana No Iro( )

 _Namida No Ame ga Hoo Wo tataku,Tabi ni Utsukushiiku  
_ Terlihatlah Chihaya tengah menatap Hujan dengan wajah yang tersenyum

 _Music on(Cuma music disini)_

 _Kudaranai ruuru kara Hamida Seizu Ni naiteita  
_ Naruto tengah berjalan di trotoar dengan wajah malas

 _Boya ke Sugita Mirai Chizu  
_ Chihaya dan naruto berlari menuju sekolah karena terlambat bangun tidur

 _Surihetta KokorowoUmetakutte Atsumeta  
_ Naruto tengah mengingat ketika bertarung melawan Pain

 _Iranai Mono Bakari  
_ tiba-tib ketika ia sedang mengingat ingat kepalanya dipukul menggunakan centong nasi oleh Chihaya

 _Bai bai Ano Itoshiki Hibi wa Modori Wa Shinai Kara  
_ Naruto sedang mengantar Miyuki pulang dan bersama-sama Naik kereta

 _Hiraite yuku chiisaku tojita kokoro ga  
_ Naruto sedang bertarung menggunakan chakra Asura melawan Madara yang ternyata bangkit di dunia DXD

 _Yoru No Sumi de Sizuka ni  
_ Naruto dan madara saling bertempur menggunakan kekuatan terbaiknya

 _Irodzuki Motto fukaku Yasashiiku  
_ lalu terlihatlah Chihaya marah dengan wajah sangar menatap madara dan Naruto

 _Asa No Hikari no ukete  
_ Azazel hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan apa yang ia lihat

 _Namida No Ame Wa Hoo Tataku,Tabi Ni utsukushiku  
_ naruto dan madara akhirnya bersalaman dan kemarahan Chihaya pun mereda

To be Continued

Author Note:kembali bersama Author kita sudah membaca fic tadi menurut kalian bagus tidak fic ini jika ditambahkan lagu seperti yang baru saja aku tambahkan diatas

Oh ya Inspirasi lagu itu dari Author siapa yah,kalau gak salah namanya Dedek Dwipyana jadi Author mencoba menerapkannya di fic ini

Oke silahkan Review,kebetulan saya sudah menghilangkan semua kata-kata Lu gue seperti yang diminta


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X ?

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note

Terima kasih atas Vote yang kalian voting sementara

Chihaya:7 Suara  
Miyuki:6Suara  
Sistine:3 Suara  
Hatoko:2 Suara  
Kyouko:1 Suara(berdasarkan Reviews)(dan PM ke Author)

Vote akan Author tutup dan pemenangnya ialah Chihaya Ayase(Tepuk tangan) 

Baiklah atas saran beberapa pihak Author akan membuat Naruto menjadi gak peka dan juga tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan heroine dari karakter heroine utama di Fic ini,jadi tenang aja di chapter ini Naruto akan menjauh sementara dari Chihaya

Oh ya bagi yang bertanya apa itu Karuta  
karuta=Permainan Kartu yang dibawakan menggunakan 100 Puisi yang teracak,pertandingan per dua orang bagi siapa yang berhasil menghabiskan kartu miliknya terlebih dahulu tanpa berbuat kesalahan seperti mengambil kartu mati dia yang menang

Dan saya sengaja mengurangi Konflik disini agar tidak terlalu banyak Chara yang Death,karena Fic ini akan terjadi banyak pertarungan nantinya,walau tidak selalu baik

Opening Overlappers

 _Genjitsu Wa Nantonaku Super Lap  
_ Naruto melihat Kelangit dan tersenyum

 _Watashitachi No Nichijou  
_ Chihaya sedang memasak

 _Hashiridashita Misterious Fortune  
_ Azazel tengah memancing dengan tampang bodohnya

 _Warawanaide Ittemitagamasashita  
_ Naruto dan Chihaya sedang pergi kesekolah bersama dan terlihat wajah Chihaya agak sedikit merah

 _Kawarisoude Kawaranai Nowa Naze Darou ne?  
_ terlihatlah Issei sedang melihat majalah porno dan ditengah kebimbangan apakah ia ingin membelinya atau tidak

 _Mezameshi Chikara Mezameshi Omoi Katte ni Abareruna  
_ Scene berpindah terlihatlah Chihaya tengah memasak Katsudoom

 _Dare Demo Hontou wa Suki Kamo Ne?  
_ Scene berpindah lagi memperlihatkan Miyuki dan Chihaya duduk bersama,dan tatapan sedih dari Shiraishi

 _Oogesa De,Kako Yoku Naritai Naritai Narikireru kokoro de Suteki(shonen Shojo yo)  
_ Scene berpindah memperlihatkan Sistine yang sedang dalam mode Tsundere,lalu berpindah lagi dengan Scene Naruto yang melihat awan dengan tersenyum diatas awan lalu tertangkap basah oleh Sona

 _Genjitsu Nantonaku Super Lap Watashitachi No nichijouNo Overlap  
_ Scene berpindah pada Shiraishi yang dengan handalnya memainkan pedang,lalu terlihatlah Chihaya sedang memegang Kartu-kartu pemanggil Siluman,dengan Sistine yang membentuk Lingkaran Sihir

 _Matte Itsu no ma ni ka sore Sae Mo Tanoshi de iru yo  
_ terlihatlah Miyuki yang tengah berfokus untuk membuat golem-golem Es,dan Azazel yang terbang diatasnya sambil mengacungkan Light spear ke musuhnya

 _Dakara Toki meita Himitsu No Naka de  
_ terlihatlah Chihaya diselamatkan oleh Shiraishi dengan memutuskan tali yang mengeratnya

 _Fure Aitaku Natta ne Doushiyou  
_ lalu Naruto maju kedepan melihat Akatsuki disertai Madara dengan wajah yang sangat serius

 _Yasashi Kotoba Kakete Agetai  
_ Lalu memperlihatkan Shiraishi yang tengah berpose akan mencium Naruto,lalu berpindah dengan Chihaya yang memenangkan pertandingan Karuta

 _Sonna Koto,Imasara Ne AA  
_ dan terlihatlah Naruto tengah tidur lalu terbangun dan melihat seorang wanita yang wajahnya disensor sehingga ia kaget

 _Muri kana I Love You  
_ Lalu ketika Scene berpindah maka terlihatlah keluarga Iblis,Malaikat,malaikat jatuh,Naruto,Chihaya,Miyuki,Sistine,Kyouko,dan Hatoko pun mulai berfoto

Ch4 Start

"apa benar kau yang menolong ku waktu itu?"tanya Issei dengan nada serius menatap Naruto

"hmm,yang mana?"tanya Naruto heran sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu,aku tahu kau yang menyelamatkan ku dari Yuuma-chan"ujar Issei dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"oh wanita gagak itu?,ya aku menolong mu atas perintah Atasan ku"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Issei

"Atasan?"tanya Issei dengan nada heran

"Benar,suatu hari kau pasti tahu"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

" _ **gaki,Bocah yang berada didepan mu itu memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan ku**_ "ujar Shukaku dengan nada serius kepada Naruto dari Mindscape naruto

"Benarkah,kalau begitu dia diincar mungkin karena itu"ujar Naruto kepada Shukaku dengan masuk kedalam Mindscapenya

" _ **Mungkin saja,semua hal tergantung pada mu,kau mau memberitahunya tentang kekuatannya atau tidak dan membiarkan dia sendiri tahu kekuatannya?**_ "ujar Kurama dengan nada datar kepada naruto

"mungkin aku harus meminta saran dari pertapa mesum dan Azazel,karena aku kurang pengalaman tentang hal ini"ujar naruto dari dalam Mindscapenya

" _ **Keluarlah dari Mindscape dia sedang mencoba untuk menciummu**_ "ujar Kurama dengan nada menggoda dan wajah yang menyerigai

"eh?"Naruto dengan cepat keluar dari Mindscape untuk menjaga jarak dari Issei yang ia kira akan menciumnya

*Brak*

Issei dengan kekuatannya memukul Naruto hingga terjatuh ke lantai

"itte,hei apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Naruto kepada Issei dengan nada garang

"itu karena kau mengacuhkan ku ketika sedang berbicara"ujar Issei dengan nada marah

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"tanya Naruto dengan nada datar kepada Issei

"aku akan tinggal bersamu,ini berguna untuk melindungi ku"ujar Issei dengan nada serius

"tinggal dirumah ku?,jadi kau tidak mau terincar lagi makanya kau mau tinggal dirumah orang yang menyelamatkan mu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran

"benar,dan asal kau tahu aku akan memberikan Novel legendaris yang diberikan ayah ku ketika aku berumur 10 tahun"ujar Issei sambil mengeluarkan buku bersampul Orange

"Jangan-jangan itu,Icha-Icha paradise?"tanya naruto kaget kepada Issei

"benar,ini adalah versi special dari Icha-Icha paradise yang dirilis 10 tahun lalu"ujar Issei dengan cara ini ia membuat naruto goyah

"10 tahun lalu?"Naruto cukup heran dengan perkataan Issei

"benar memangnya kenapa?"tanya Issei dengan nada heran

Karena dia pergi dari dimensinya itu sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu,dan ketika ia berada di dimensi Elemental yang sudah rusak selama 4 tahun lalu kematian Jiraiya sebelum perang tepat 3 tahun jadi harusnya sekitar 7 tahun 2 minggu namun issei mengatakan sepuluh tahun yang lalu

" _ **Mungkin saja ada perbedaan waktu disini dan di Elemental nation**_ "ujar Isobu dengan nada yang begitu berpikir keras

" _ **benar itu naruto**_ "ujar kurama membenarkan

Lalu Naruto hanya bisa angguk-angguk

Sampai Issei yang berada didepannya heran kenapa ia mengangguk-angguk sendiri

"Hei naruto bagaimana apa kau terima?"tanya Issei dengan nada serius

"Hmm aku harus berunding dulu dengan beberapa orang dirumah,datanglah kerumah kun anti sepulang sekolah,dan apa kau sudah izin kepada Orang tua mu?'tanya naruto kepada Issei dengan nada serius

"Orang tua,Kau menyindir ku,mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu"ujar Issei dengan nada sedikit sedih

"Oh maaf,jadi kau sekarang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mu,kau bekerja yah?"tanya Naruto kepada Issei

"benar,aku bekerja paruh waktu disebuah perusahaan pembuat game"ujar issei dengan nada semangat

"hmm bagus,kalau begitu siap-siaplah sepulang sekolah kau kerumah ku,dan mintalah izin pada pria berambut pirang stengah dengan wajah mesumnya,kurasa ia akan menerima mu karena sama-sama mesum"ujar Naruto sambil berpikir dengan kritis

*dong*

Issei tiba-tiba pundung di pojokan atap dengan aura suram yang keluar dari tubuhnya ditambah lagi ia bergumam terus

"Maaf jika aku mesum"itulah yang ia gumam kan terus

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita ke kantin untuk makan sesuatu"ujar Naruto menyeret Issei dari tempat itu

"tapi tolong menjauhlah dari Chihaya untuk beberapa waktu"ujar Issei dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti menyeret Issei dan melihat Issei dengan tatapan heran

"kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"tanya naruto kepada Issei dengan heran

"karena itu dapat membuatnya semakin dijauhi,dan bukankah kau sudah ditolak olehnya,jadi menjauhlah dulu untuk sementara"ujar Issei dengan nada bijak(Author bingung kenapa Issei bisa jadi bijak gini)

"Kau berbohong,waktu aku melihatnya ia masih sama dengan biasanya"ujar Naruto kekeh atas pendapatnya sendiri

"kenapa kau begitu egois naruto,kau begitu kekanak-kanakan,apa kau tidak lihat tidak ada ang mau bicara dengan Chihaya baik dari sisi wanita ataupun pria"Ujar Issei ngotot dengan nada yang sangat tinggi

Naruto pun mengingat bahwa Chihaya jarang sekali berbicara dengan orang-orang,dia tahu bahwa Chihaya itu orangnya Cuek tapi walau dia cuek harusnya dia tetap berbicara dengan yang lainnya

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjauh dari Chihaya dalam batas Normal"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin ini sudah hampir jam masuk"ujar Issei dengan nada semangat

"benarkah,kalau begitu kita harus cepat"ujar naruto lalu menyeret Issei untuk makan berdua dengannya

Mereka pun makan bersama di kantin dengan cepat agar mereka tidak terlambat di jam pelajaran

*skip time*

"Issei,Naruto-san ayo kita ke ruang penelitian Supranatural"ujar pemuda pirang pucat dengan wajah tampan namun tidak bisa menyaingi ketampanan Author(Ditebas Kiba)

"hmm?kau disuruh untuk menjemput ku?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada pemuda pirang pucat itu

"Aku juga?"issei heran dengan kiba yang memanggilnya untuk datang ke ruang penelitian Supranatural

"Benar,aku dari kelas 2-C Yuuto Kiba,aku diminta oleh Rias-Buchou untuk menjemput kalian"ujar Kiba dengan nada santai kepada Naruto dan Issei

"baiklah Issei ayo kita ikuti dia"ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menuju arah Kiba

"Ah,Chihaya pulanglah duluan,aku ada urusan"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Chihaya ketika ia akan pergi

" Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"ujar Chihaya lalu Chihaya pun pulang dari sekolah

Sementara Naruto dan issei sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Club Supranatural

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang Club

*Chihaya Side*

Chihaya kini tengah membeli bahan makanan untuk memasak dirumah,ia dengan cekatan membeli semua bahan yang dibutuhkan didalam sebuah supermarket

"Haah"Chihaya menghela nafas lelah ketika ia sedang merasa kesulitan dalam memilih salah satu bahan untuk makanan mereka

Dan dalam waktu 30 menit ia berhasil menyelesaikan apa yang harus ia beli dan iapun segera membayar barang-barang yang ia beli di kasir dan keluar dari Supermarket itu

Dalam perjalanan pulang ia melihat beberapa orang yang tengah menghalangi langkahnya untuk pulang

"Chihaya Ayase"panggil seseorang dari beberapa orang yang menghalangi langkahnya

"ya,siapa kalian?,dan kenapa kalian menghalangi perjalanan ku?"tanya Chihaya berketerusan dengan nada yang begitu datar

"Aku akan membunuh mu,karena kau memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto"ujar seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut putih

"apa kalian musuh dari Naruto?"tanya Chihaya dengan nada datar

"daripada dibilang musuh,kami lebih tepatnya mantan rekan seperjuangannya,namun karena kesalahannya kami semua hampir tewas dalam pertempuran itu"ujar seorang perempuan bersurai indigo kepada Chihaya

"apa maksud kalian?,kurasa tidak ada perang selama beberapa tahun ini?"ujar Chihaya dengan nada serius meneliti lawan bicaranya yang berjumlah 5 orang

"benar si Dobe bukan berasal dari dimensi ini,dia berasal dari dimensi lain,lebih tepatnya dimensi yang sama dengan kami,tapi ia memilih pergi ke dimensi ini dibanding mencari kami"ujar Pria berambut emo itu dan bisa dilihat hanya satu matanya berfungsi karena ia menutup satu matanya dan satunya lagi terbuka

"apa maksud kalian?"tanya Chihaya sambil menunjukkan Kuda-kuda guna bersiap menghadapi serangan

"hahaha,kau ini lucu sekali,aku merasa kasihan kalau kau duluan yang harus kami bunuh"ujar wanita berambut buble gum

"Minna serang dia dan lumpuhkan dia"perintah satu orang yang berambut sangat panjang dan bermodel raven

" _Dark Card Fallen Michael_ "Chihaya mengeluarkan kartu dan mensummon Michael versi malaikat jatuh dan membuatnya menyerang 5 orang yang berada di depannya

"Kakashi urus mahluk itu kami ber empat akan menyerang wanita itu"perintah sang pria bermodel rambut raven panjang

"baiklah Madara,dia kuserah kan padamu"ujar Kakashi sambil melawan mahluk summonan Chihaya

" _Light Card Angels Lucifer_ "ujar Chihaya lagi mensummon Lucifer yang berada disisi terang bisa dipastikan bahwa semua Summonan Chihaya berkebalikan dari aslinya

"Izuna Urus mahluk itu"perintah orang yang dipanggil madara tadi kepada pria bermata satu itu

"baiklah Madara,kalian urus dia dan satu lagi aku bukan Izuna aku sasuke"Ujar pria yang mengaku Sasuke lalu melawan mahluk summon Chihaya lagi

"mereka cerdas,bagaimana dengan ini _Dark Card Dark Gods_ "Chihaya mensummon lagi satu mahluk yang kekuatannya setara dengan sang maha kuasa yaitu Dark Gods

Madara yang menatap mahluk lain lagi yang di summon oleh Chihaya pun segera mengambil posisi berdua dengan Gadis Bubble Gum itu untuk melawan Dark Gods summonan Chihaya

"urus dia Hinata"ujar Gadis Buble gum itu kepada wanita bersurai Indigo itu

"baiklah Sakura-chan"ujar gadis Indigo itu kepada gadis Buble Gum

Dengan cepat Hinata melayangkan Jyuuken kea rah Chihaya dan arahnya itu tepat ke perut Chihaya

Chihaya yang merasa ada bahaya pun segera bersalto dengan belanjaan yang masih ia pegang ditangan kirinya

Dan akhirnya tinggal wanita bersurai Indigo dan Chihaya

"kenapa kalian menyerang ku?"tanya Chihaya lagi kepada Hinata dengan nada serius

"itu tidak perlu kau tahu"ujar Hinata dengan cepat

Lalu terjadilah pertarungan adu cepat antara Chihaya dan Hinata

Dengan cepat Kakashi berhasil menyelesaikan Fallen Michael dan Sasuke yang sudah mengalahkan Light Lucifer

"Merepotkan juga mahluk Summonan gadis itu,mungkin dia belum setara dengan aslinya tapi itu sudah merepotkan ku"ujar kakashi sambil membaca buku bersampul orange

"Benar,aku bahkan harus menggunakan Magengkyuu untuk melawan mahluk itu"ujar Sasuke dan berjalan kearah Chihaya dan Hinata

Dan dengan cepat Kakashi memakai Kamuinya dan muncul dibelakang Chihaya

"Shimatta"Chihaya yang menyadari hal itu mau menghindari pukulan Kakashi namun terlambat dia pingsan dengan cepat setelah Kakashi memukul tengkuknya

"Bagus kakashi"ujar Madara dan Sakura yang sudah amburadul setelah melawan Mahluk Summonan Chihaya

"Baiklah kita bawa dia menuju markas Shinobi yang baru"ujar Hinata dengan nada datar

Lalu mereka segera mengangkat tubuh pingsan Chihaya dan membawanya ke markas baru mereka

*in Normal Side*

Naruto kini masih minum the di ruang Club Supranatural namun ia merasa ada hal yang aneh karena daritadi yang dibahas Rias adalah kekuasaan dan beberapa sejarah dunia yang sudah ia ketahui

"Sudah sore ,cepatlah ke intinya aku tidak punya waktu,aku bisa jadi sate panggang jika terlambat pulang seperti ini"ujar naruto membayangkan Chihaya sedang memanggang sate dengan tatapan Horor kearahnya

"baiklah kalau begitu Intinya maukah kau menjadi bawahan ku?"tanya Rias dengan nada santai menatap Naruto

"jadi kau mengundang ku Cuma buat itu?,aku tidak mau"ujar naruto dengan nada datar

"benar kah,kau tahu kami ini Iblis"ujar Rias sambil membentangkan sayap kelelawarnya

"aku tidak takut dengan Iblis"ujar naruto dengan nada datar kepada Rias dan seluruh Peeragenya

"tapi kenapa kau menolak?,bukankah banyak keuntungan dengan menjadi Iblis,kau bisa mendapat harta,wanita,kekuasaan"Ujar rias kekeh ingin menjadikan Naruto miliknya

"aku memang menginginkan hal itu,tapi untuk itu aku harus menjadi Iblis,atau bersekutu dengan Iblis,jadi aku tidak mau"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Rias

"Sombong sekali"ujar gadis berambut putih dengan wajah Loli

"Baiklah,kalau kau masih menolak,bagaimana kalau kita melakukan Aliansi"ujar Rias menawarkan kesepakatan yang lain

"aku tidak butuh Aliansi,tenang saja aku bukan teman maupun musuh kalian,aku berdiri dipihak netral"ujar naruto dengan nada serius kepada Rias

"Baiklah,aku tidak mengharapkan ada pertarungan dengan mu Naruto,jadi bila kau kedapatan melawan salah satu anggota ku di daerah kekuasaan ku maka kau akan berhadapan dengan kami"ujar Rias sambil memperlihatkan seluruh peeragenya

"baiklah"ujar naruto santai

"kalau kau Issei,apa kau mau menjadi Iblis,dan menjadi bawahan ku,tawaran ku kepada mu sama dengan tawaran ku kepada Naruto"ujar Rias dengan nada serius menatap issei

"Maaf Rias-san aku tidak berminat menjadi bawahan mu,maupun Iblis,Harta aku berniat mencarinya dengan kerja keras,wanita aku berniat mendapatkannya dengan susah payah,dan kekuasaan aku berniat mendapatkan itu dengan kekuatan ku sendiri tanpa menjadi Iblis"ujar issei dengan nada bijak karena menolak tawaran dari Iblis

"Haah aku tidak menyangka bila aku ditolak keduanya,baiklah setidaknya kita bisa menjalin persahabatan"ujar rias mencoba menjalin persahabatan dengan issei dan naruto

"Persahabatan yah,kalau itu tidak masalah"ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya membuat beberapa wanita disana memerah seperti tomat

"kalau aku sih tidak masalah dengan persahabatan"ujar issei dengan nada santai

Lalu Issei dan naruto pun pulang menuju rumah Issei,namun ketika diperjalanan ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing

"Kau…."

Ed Song

Hana No Iro

 _Namida No Ame ga Hoo Wo tataku,Tabi ni Utsukushiiku  
_ Terlihatlah Chihaya tengah menatap Hujan dengan wajah yang tersenyum

 _Music on(Cuma music disini)_

 _Kudaranai ruuru kara Hamida Seizu Ni naiteita  
_ Naruto tengah berjalan di trotoar dengan wajah malas

 _Boya ke Sugita Mirai Chizu  
_ Chihaya dan naruto berlari menuju sekolah karena terlambat bangun tidur

 _Surihetta KokorowoUmetakutte Atsumeta  
_ Naruto tengah mengingat ketika bertarung melawan Pain

 _Iranai Mono Bakari  
_ tiba-tib ketika ia sedang mengingat ingat kepalanya dipukul menggunakan centong nasi oleh Chihaya

 _Bai bai Ano Itoshiki Hibi wa Modori Wa Shinai Kara  
_ Naruto sedang mengantar Miyuki pulang dan bersama-sama Naik kereta

 _Hiraite yuku chiisaku tojita kokoro ga  
_ Naruto sedang bertarung menggunakan chakra Asura melawan Madara yang ternyata bangkit di dunia DXD

 _Yoru No Sumi de Sizuka ni  
_ Naruto dan madara saling bertempur menggunakan kekuatan terbaiknya

 _Irodzuki Motto fukaku Yasashiiku  
_ lalu terlihatlah Chihaya marah dengan wajah sangar menatap madara dan Naruto

 _Asa No Hikari no ukete  
_ Azazel hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan apa yang ia lihat

 _Namida No Ame Wa Hoo Tataku,Tabi Ni utsukushiku  
_ naruto dan madara akhirnya bersalaman dan kemarahan Chihaya pun mereda

To be Continued

Author Note:Oke Minna di fic ini Author minta maaf sekali karena membuat Tim 7 dan Hinata menjadi Antagonist dulu

Dan juga untuk Chihaya Author sudah menjauhkannya dari naruto untuk beberapa Saat

Dan juga Author Update Kilat,karena author tidak yakin bisa Mengupdatenya beberapa hari kedepan karena keadaan Kuota yang menipis hehehe

Jumpa lagi


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X ?

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note

Maaf jika fic di chapter lalu membuat naruto menjadi sasaran,tapi tenang saja itu sudah masuk kedalam scenario yang sudah Author ciptakan,jadi tenang saja,Author tidak akan memakai Dark Naruto

Dan untuk kekuatan Chihaya adalah,Card Summon

Kekuatan yang setara dengan Longinus bisa dipastikan,karena kekuatan Chihaya dalam menyummon mahluknya,oh ya maap juga kalau saya bikin Fic nya ngawur karena kekurangan banyak inspirasi

Opening Overlappers

 _Genjitsu Wa Nantonaku Super Lap  
_ Naruto melihat Kelangit dan tersenyum

 _Watashitachi No Nichijou  
_ Chihaya sedang memasak

 _Hashiridashita Misterious Fortune  
_ Azazel tengah memancing dengan tampang bodohnya

 _Warawanaide Ittemitagamasashita  
_ Naruto dan Chihaya sedang pergi kesekolah bersama dan terlihat wajah Chihaya agak sedikit merah

 _Kawarisoude Kawaranai Nowa Naze Darou ne?  
_ terlihatlah Issei sedang melihat majalah porno dan ditengah kebimbangan apakah ia ingin membelinya atau tidak

 _Mezameshi Chikara Mezameshi Omoi Katte ni Abareruna  
_ Scene berpindah terlihatlah Chihaya tengah memasak Katsudoom

 _Dare Demo Hontou wa Suki Kamo Ne?  
_ Scene berpindah lagi memperlihatkan Miyuki dan Chihaya duduk bersama,dan tatapan sedih dari Shiraishi

 _Oogesa De,Kako Yoku Naritai Naritai Narikireru kokoro de Suteki(shonen Shojo yo)  
_ Scene berpindah memperlihatkan Sistine yang sedang dalam mode Tsundere,lalu berpindah lagi dengan Scene Naruto yang melihat awan dengan tersenyum diatas awan lalu tertangkap basah oleh Sona

 _Genjitsu Nantonaku Super Lap Watashitachi No nichijouNo Overlap  
_ Scene berpindah pada Shiraishi yang dengan handalnya memainkan pedang,lalu terlihatlah Chihaya sedang memegang Kartu-kartu pemanggil Siluman,dengan Sistine yang membentuk Lingkaran Sihir

 _Matte Itsu no ma ni ka sore Sae Mo Tanoshi de iru yo  
_ terlihatlah Miyuki yang tengah berfokus untuk membuat golem-golem Es,dan Azazel yang terbang diatasnya sambil mengacungkan Light spear ke musuhnya

 _Dakara Toki meita Himitsu No Naka de  
_ terlihatlah Chihaya diselamatkan oleh Shiraishi dengan memutuskan tali yang mengeratnya

 _Fure Aitaku Natta ne Doushiyou  
_ lalu Naruto maju kedepan melihat Akatsuki disertai Madara dengan wajah yang sangat serius

 _Yasashi Kotoba Kakete Agetai  
_ Lalu memperlihatkan Shiraishi yang tengah berpose akan mencium Naruto,lalu berpindah dengan Chihaya yang memenangkan pertandingan Karuta

 _Sonna Koto,Imasara Ne AA  
_ dan terlihatlah Naruto tengah tidur lalu terbangun dan melihat seorang wanita yang wajahnya disensor sehingga ia kaget

 _Muri kana I Love You  
_ Lalu ketika Scene berpindah maka terlihatlah keluarga Iblis,Malaikat,malaikat jatuh,Naruto,Chihaya,Miyuki,Sistine,Kyouko,dan Hatoko pun mulai berfoto

Ch 5 Start

"Kau….,kenapa kau bisa ada disini Itachi?"naruto dengan mata melotot menatap Itachi yang berada di depannya

"Ah Naruto,aku berada disini karena ada seseorang yang membangkitkan kami"ujar Itachi dengan nada datar kepada Naruto

"Membangkitkan?,apa kalian akan berbuat Jahat?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius

"tidak mungkin,aku hanya mengamati dan bertindak ketika diperlukan"ujar Itachi dengan nada santai

"Kenapa kau tidak kaget ketika melihat ku?"tanya Naruto kepada Itachi dengan nada serius

"Hmm karena aku sudah tahu keberadaan mu dari Jiraiya"ujar Itachi dengan nada santai

"Pertapa mesum?,apa mungkin kau juga Malaikat Jatuh?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos

"Ah tidak,kan sudah kubilang aku dibangkitkan berarti aku ini manusia"ujar Itachi yang marah dan keriputnya pun menghilang Satu

"Naruto-san siapa dia?"tanya Issei yang berada disampingnya dari tadi

"Ah aku Uciha Itachi,kakak dari teman Naruto"ujar Itachi dengan nada santai kepada Issei

"hmm jadi apa ada hal penting yang kau tahu?"tanya Naruto kepada Itachi dengan nada serius

"hal penting?,ah aku tahu,tim 7,madara,Hinata,kedua orang tua mu dibangkitkan oleh orang yang sama dengan membangkitkan ku"ujar Itachi dengan nada serius

"benarkah?,berarti Tim 7 bisa reunion lagi"ujar Naruto senang

"Umh tadi kalian bilang dibangkitkan apa yang kalian sebutkan itu sudah pernah mati?" tanya Issei dengan nada heran ditambah kaget

"benar dia sudah pernah mati"ujar naruto sambil menatap Itachi dengan nada serius

"ah Naruto tidak perlu seserius itu"ujar Itachi tersipu malu

"itu bukan pujian"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

"baiklah sekarang kami akan pulang"ujar Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dan Issei

Lalu Issei pun mengikut dari belakang

'naruto,kau harus menguatkan mental mu'Batin Itachi tersenyum menatap Naruto

*In Chihaya Side*

Kini Chihaya tengah terbaring di sebuah Kasur King Size dengan tim 7 dan madara mengelilinginya

"Ugh"Chihaya mulai membuka matanya dan melihat Tim tujuh dan Madara tengah mengelilinginya

"kalian!,Ugh"tubuh Chihaya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan dengan baik sehingga ia memutuskan tak bergerak

"Tenang saja kami tidak akan melakukan hal aneh pada mu"Ujar madara dengan nada santai kepada Chihaya

"Ano Chihaya-san apa Naruto-kun sering merepotkan mu?"tanya Hinata dengan nada gugup kepada Chihaya

"hmm kurang lebih begitu,tapi ada apa dengan kalian?,pertama kalian menyerang ku,terus menculikku dan kini membicarakan Naruto,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kalian?"tanya Chihaya kepada seluruh orang yang berada disitu

"Ah itu,aku yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa mu kesini dengan baik-baik tapi mereka bertindak terlalu banyak sehingga membuat mu rishi dan terjadilah pertarungan"ujar Seorang wanita berambut merah yang datang ke ruangan itu

"Gomen Kushina-Baa san"ujar Sasuke sambil membungkuk disertai teman-temannya

"baiklah,aku memaafkan kalian tapi kenapa Madara yang lebih tua dari ku memanggil ku dengan sebutan Baa-san?"ujar Kushina yang sudah mulai menjadi Kyuubi yang garang

"maaf Kushina-sama aku minta maaf"ujar Madara memohon maaf kepada Kushina dengan melakukan Seiza

"Nah panggilan yang benar"ujar kushina dengan nada manis kepada Madara

"Sudahlah Kushina jangan menakuti Madara seperti itu"ujar seorang pria yang mirip naruto namun lebih tua

"ah baiklah"ujar Kushina santai

"aku heran dengan Hashirama dan Minato,mereka bisa menghadapi Gadis uzumaki yang galak,apa rahasiannya?"tanya Sasuke kepada Madara dengan nada serius

"Kau tahu aku belum punya Istri,pacar pun belum terus kau bertanya pada ku cara menghadapi gadis uzumaki Haa?,dimana otak mu?"tanya Madara dengan nada marah kepada sasuke

"Menghadapi Gadis Uzumaki yaa"Kushina mulai mengeluarkan Aura sadist dari tubuhnya

"Ano kenapa kalian membawa ku kesini?"tanya Chihaya kepada semua yang berada di ruangan itu

"Ah itu karena kami ingin menjaga mu sekaligus mengetes Naruto"ujar Minato dengan nada tegas seperti biasanya

"Mengetes Naruto,dan menjaga ku?,kenapa kalian melakukan itu?"tanya Chihaya lagi kepada mereka yang berada disitu

"karena aku selaku teman seperjuangan dan kami yang menganggap Naruto adalah Keluarga,ingin membuatnya lebih siap dalam fisik maupun mental"ujar Sasuke yang kini bergaya seperti Rock Lee

"tapi tadi kata pria berambut buntut ayam,mereka melakukan ini karena mereka menaruh ketidaksukaan pada Naruto"ujar Chihaya dengan nada heran kepada yang lain disana

"Hm hm,itu bohong,kau sudah tahu bukan aku lebih baik membawa orang dengan bertarung daripada membawa baik-baik"ujar Madara dengan nada serius

*Plak* *tak*

Kushina dan Sakura dengan sigap memukul dan menampar Madara dengan cepat dan bahkan bisa dilihat kecepatan yang setara dengan Hiraishin

"kau tidak mengatakannya tadi"ujar Chihaya dengan nada sweetdrop kepada Madara

"eh benar kah?"tanya Madara yang sudah benjol-benjol berkat dari perbuatan Sakura dan Kushina

"Hinata,Gadis Uzumaki itu menyeramkan"ujar sasuke mengagetkan Hinata

"hwaa _Jyuuken_ "dank arena Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata,Hinata Spontan melakukan Jyuuken kepada Sasuke

"begini Chihaya-chan kulihat kau harus mendapat pelatihan dari orang yang sebelumnya disukai oleh Naruto"ujar Kushina dengan nada bangganya sambil mendorong Sakura dan Hinata

"Hmm?,Naruto memang orangnya bodoh tapi dia itu pengertian kok"ujar Sakura untuk meyakinkan Chihaya

"benar Naruto-kun selalu melakukan semua kehendaknya yang dianggap baik dengan semangat"ujar Hinata kepada Chihaya

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kalian saja yang menjadi Harem Naruto"tanya Chihaya membuat Hinata dan Sakura Stuck ditempat

"Ah kalau aku sudah memiliki Sasuke jadi aku tidak bisa"ujar Sakura kepada Chihaya sambil merangkul Sasuke yang masih kelabakan karena Jyuuken Hinata tadi

"kalau aku sudah tidak bisa lagi,kami yang tewas dibangkitkan dengan jeda waktu jadi aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati Naruto-kun dengan masuk kembali ke kehidupannya"ujar Hinata dengan nada serius kepada Chihaya

"jeda waktu?,berapa tahun jeda waktu kalian?"tanya Chihaya dengan nada serius kepada yang lain disana

"Sekitar 7 bulan lagi,kami akan hidup selama 7 bulan di dimensi ini"ujar Madara dengan santai lalu mencengkram baju Chihaya

"hm apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Chihaya melihat Madara yang sudah ada didekatnnya

"Aku ingin mengambil sedikit pakaian mu"ujar Madara sambil mencoba merobek pakaiannya

*Srak*

Dan dengan cepat ia mendapatkannya

"hei apa yang kau lakukan?,kenapa kau merobek baju ku?"tanya Chihaya sambil memegangi bahunya tempat madara merobek bajunya lebih tepatnya seragam sekolahnya yang dirobek oleh Madara

"hm hm jadi kau mau bilang kau membunuh Chihaya?"tanya Minato kepada Madara dengan nada santai

"benar"ujar Madara dengan seringai evilnya

"Kenapa kita harus berpura-pura segala?"Tanya Chihaya kepada Madara dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu

"Yondaime-sama saya sudah mengonfirmasi tadi Naruto sudah pulang kerumahnya"ujar Itachi yang muncul dalam gagak-gagak mengurangi keleganan seorang Uciha keriputnya pun bertambah Satu

"eh darimana dia muncul?"Chihaya kaget dan sontak bertanya kepada yang berada di ruangan itu

"Ah Chihaya-chan tenang saja dia Uciha Itachi,Kakak dari Sasuke"ujar Minato dengan nada santai kepada Chihaya

"Hmm tapi aku masih tak mengerti,dengan apa yang kalian maksudkan dengan melatih fisik dan mental naruto?"ujar Chihaya kepada Kushina dan yang lainnya

"maksud kami adalah membuat Naruto kuat didalam mental,jadi ketika temannya tewas dalam pertempuran dia bisa melanjutkan perjuangannya tanpa harus depresi berat"Ujar Kushina dengan nada serius dan bijak

"Oh ya Itachi apa kau sudah mengirimi surat perjanjian kepada salah satu pembesar jendral malaikat jatuh,Kokabiel?"tanya Minato dengan nada serius

"sudah,dan mereka sudah mulai bergerak,dan kalau aku tidak salah dalam perjanjiannya ketika ia berhasil merebut beberapa pecahan Excalibur dia berencana menyerang adik dari dua Maou"ujar itachi dengan nada serius

"Adik dari dua Maou yah,baiklah minta kepada Kokabiel untuk mendapatkan dengan cepat pecahan Longinus itu,supaya Naruto bertindak untuk pelatihan secara rahasia ini"ujar Madara kepada Itachi

"haduh,kau memotong perkataaan ku Madara-san"ujar Minato dengan nada santai

"Ugh badan ku sudah bisa digerakkan"ujar Chihaya sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya yang sudah bisa bergerak

"hmm Chihaya-chan kau,dan Sakura ditambah Hinata bantu aku untuk memasak,kebetulan makanan hari ini adalah Nabe dan Yakini-Q"ujar Kushina dengan nada gembira dan segera beranjak kedalam dapur menyeret tiga wanita untuk memasak bersamana di dapur

"wanita itu merepotkan yah"ujar Madara dengan nada santai melihat kelakukan Kushina

"madara,berikan itu pada Naruto"ujar Minato dengan nada santai melihat sobekan kain dari seragam SMA Kuoh

"baiklah tapi" *Slash* Madara dengan cepat melukai tangannya dan membuat darahnya mengucur berada di kain itu

"bukan kah itu sedikit berlebihan"ujar sasuke Sweetdrop melihat Madara

"tenang Izuna ini hanyalah hal sepele"ujar madara sambil menahan rasa sakit yang melanda tangannya

"kau kesakitan bukan?"tanya Itachi dengan nada santai kepada madara

"ini bukan apa-apa"ujar Madara menatap itachi

"hahah sudahlah lebih baik kau berikan kain itu pada Naruto"ujar Minato dengan santai

Lalu dengan sekejap Madara bersunshin kedepan naruto yang berada di jalan

*in Naruto Side*

Sunshin Madara muncul didepan naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya

"Sunshin?"naruto melihat heran kearah pria yang melakukan Sunshin kedepannya

"lama tak jumpa Kuso gaki"ujar madara dengan nada santai kepada naruto

"tadi Itachi sekarang Madara,kenapa yang dibangkitkan orang-orang aneh sih?"tanya Naruto dengan nada malas melihat Madara

"berarti kau sudah melihat Itachi yah?"tanya Madara dengan nada santai

"benar dan Itachi mengatakan kau dan tim tujuh beserta orang tua ku yang dibangkitkan terus kenapa kau dibangkitkan?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius

"daripada membahasa hal itu lebih baik kau melihat hal ini"ujar Madara sambil melemparkan sebuah Kain yang sudah ia berikan darah di atasnya

"kain ini?,punya siapa?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran menatap Madara

"kau ini memang bodoh yah,ini milik Chihaya,dia sudah tewas ku bunuh"ujar Madara dengan nada sperti meremehkan Naruto

"Chihaya dibunuh?"Issei tiba-tiba langsung tertunduk suram bahkan kini mereka langsung menatap madara dengan tatapan menggelap

"benar dia tangguh juga untuk seorang wanita biasa,dia berhasil menggores tangan ku"ujar Madara memperlihatkan tangannya yang terluka akibat ulahnya sendiri

"Madara,keparat!"naruto dengan cepat mau menyerang madara

"kau jadi lemah Naruto"ujar Madara sambil menangkap serangan Naruto

"kau harus…"

Ed Song

Hana No Iro

 _Namida No Ame ga Hoo Wo tataku,Tabi ni Utsukushiiku  
_ Terlihatlah Chihaya tengah menatap Hujan dengan wajah yang tersenyum

 _Music on(Cuma music disini)_

 _Kudaranai ruuru kara Hamida Seizu Ni naiteita  
_ Naruto tengah berjalan di trotoar dengan wajah malas

 _Boya ke Sugita Mirai Chizu  
_ Chihaya dan naruto berlari menuju sekolah karena terlambat bangun tidur

 _Surihetta KokorowoUmetakutte Atsumeta  
_ Naruto tengah mengingat ketika bertarung melawan Pain

 _Iranai Mono Bakari  
_ tiba-tib ketika ia sedang mengingat ingat kepalanya dipukul menggunakan centong nasi oleh Chihaya

 _Bai bai Ano Itoshiki Hibi wa Modori Wa Shinai Kara  
_ Naruto sedang mengantar Miyuki pulang dan bersama-sama Naik kereta

 _Hiraite yuku chiisaku tojita kokoro ga  
_ Naruto sedang bertarung menggunakan chakra Asura melawan Madara yang ternyata bangkit di dunia DXD

 _Yoru No Sumi de Sizuka ni  
_ Naruto dan madara saling bertempur menggunakan kekuatan terbaiknya

 _Irodzuki Motto fukaku Yasashiiku  
_ lalu terlihatlah Chihaya marah dengan wajah sangar menatap madara dan Naruto

 _Asa No Hikari no ukete  
_ Azazel hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan apa yang ia lihat

 _Namida No Ame Wa Hoo Tataku,Tabi Ni utsukushiku  
_ naruto dan madara akhirnya bersalaman dan kemarahan Chihaya pun mereda

To be Continued

Author Note:Oke Minna di fic ini Author minta maaf sekali karena membuat Tim 7 dan Hinata menjadi Antagonist dulu

Dan juga untuk Chihaya Author sudah menjauhkannya dari naruto untuk beberapa Saat

Semoga dengan adanya fic ini Author bisa menebus Dosa yang sudah Author buat karena membuat kalian kecewa dengan fic chapter lalu yang Author buat inilah permohonan maaf Author

Oh ya Chapter depan Author tidak yakin bisa mengupload chapter depan

Dengan ini Author minta Maaf kepada seluruh Reader karena


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X ?

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note

Maaf jika fic di chapter lalu membuat naruto menjadi sasaran,tapi tenang saja itu sudah masuk kedalam scenario yang sudah Author ciptakan,jadi tenang saja,Author tidak akan memakai Dark Naruto

Dan untuk kekuatan Chihaya adalah,Card Summon

Kekuatan yang setara dengan Longinus bisa dipastikan,karena kekuatan Chihaya dalam menyummon mahluknya

Opening Overlappers

 _Genjitsu Wa Nantonaku Super Lap  
_ Naruto melihat Kelangit dan tersenyum

 _Watashitachi No Nichijou  
_ Chihaya sedang memasak

 _Hashiridashita Misterious Fortune  
_ Azazel tengah memancing dengan tampang bodohnya

 _Warawanaide Ittemitagamasashita  
_ Naruto dan Chihaya sedang pergi kesekolah bersama dan terlihat wajah Chihaya agak sedikit merah

 _Kawarisoude Kawaranai Nowa Naze Darou ne?  
_ terlihatlah Issei sedang melihat majalah porno dan ditengah kebimbangan apakah ia ingin membelinya atau tidak

 _Mezameshi Chikara Mezameshi Omoi Katte ni Abareruna  
_ Scene berpindah terlihatlah Chihaya tengah memasak Katsudoom

 _Dare Demo Hontou wa Suki Kamo Ne?  
_ Scene berpindah lagi memperlihatkan Miyuki dan Chihaya duduk bersama,dan tatapan sedih dari Shiraishi

 _Oogesa De,Kako Yoku Naritai Naritai Narikireru kokoro de Suteki(shonen Shojo yo)  
_ Scene berpindah memperlihatkan Sistine yang sedang dalam mode Tsundere,lalu berpindah lagi dengan Scene Naruto yang melihat awan dengan tersenyum diatas awan lalu tertangkap basah oleh Sona

 _Genjitsu Nantonaku Super Lap Watashitachi No nichijouNo Overlap  
_ Scene berpindah pada Shiraishi yang dengan handalnya memainkan pedang,lalu terlihatlah Chihaya sedang memegang Kartu-kartu pemanggil Siluman,dengan Sistine yang membentuk Lingkaran Sihir

 _Matte Itsu no ma ni ka sore Sae Mo Tanoshi de iru yo  
_ terlihatlah Miyuki yang tengah berfokus untuk membuat golem-golem Es,dan Azazel yang terbang diatasnya sambil mengacungkan Light spear ke musuhnya

 _Dakara Toki meita Himitsu No Naka de  
_ terlihatlah Chihaya diselamatkan oleh Shiraishi dengan memutuskan tali yang mengeratnya

 _Fure Aitaku Natta ne Doushiyou  
_ lalu Naruto maju kedepan melihat Akatsuki disertai Madara dengan wajah yang sangat serius

 _Yasashi Kotoba Kakete Agetai  
_ Lalu memperlihatkan Shiraishi yang tengah berpose akan mencium Naruto,lalu berpindah dengan Chihaya yang memenangkan pertandingan Karuta

 _Sonna Koto,Imasara Ne AA  
_ dan terlihatlah Naruto tengah tidur lalu terbangun dan melihat seorang wanita yang wajahnya disensor sehingga ia kaget

 _Muri kana I Love You  
_ Lalu ketika Scene berpindah maka terlihatlah keluarga Iblis,Malaikat,malaikat jatuh,Naruto,Chihaya,Miyuki,Sistine,Kyouko,dan Hatoko pun mulai berfoto

Ch 6 Start

"Kau Harus mati disini Madara!"teriak Naruto lalu kini Naruto berhadapan satu lawan satu melawan Madara

"kau menjadi semakin lemah semenjak kau berada disini,berlatih dulu dan menjadilah semakin kuat baru datangi aku dengan kemampuan mu yang baru"Ujar Madara dengan nada Santai lalu berjalan pergi

"hehk,aku bodoh,menyuruh Chihaya pulang duluan"ujar Naruto dengan nada yang seperti sangat parau

Issei kini sudah menangis mendengar kabar bahwa Chihaya sudah tewas di tangan pria aneh tadi

Ia masih melihat pria aneh tadi dengan tatapan marah,bercampur kesedihan miliknya

*Boost* tiba-tiba gauntlet berwarna merah muncul ditangannya Issei membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dengan suara barusan

"Dragon Shoot"tiba-tiba Issei menembakkan Dragon Shoot disaat ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya

*Blarr*

Terjadilah sebuah ledakan karena serangan Issei,itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut

Daya hancurnya mirip dengan Mini Biju Damma yang ia miliki

*Bruk*

Issei langsung terjatuh setelah melepaskan serangan seperti itu

"issei,kau hebat juga"ujar Naruto melihat Issei yang kini terkapar di tanah

"Tapi merepotkan"ujar Naruto sweetdrop melihat Issei yang harus ia bopong untuk mencapai kerumah miliknya

Lalu Naruto pun melupakan masalah tentang Madara dan membawa Issei menuju rumahnya dengan Sunshin biar cepet,kalau jalan lagi nanti lama

*In Rumah naruto*

Issei kini mulai terbangun dan ia menemukan dirinya sedang tertidur diatas sebuah sofa dirumah yang tidak ia kenali

"Aku dimana?"tanya Issei dengan nada heran melihat ruangan yang asing bagi dirinya

"Dirumah ku"ujar Naruto dengan nada datar ketika ia sedang berada di kursi ruang tamu dengan menyantap ramen Instan yang ternyata ia sembunyikan dari pengawasan Chihaya

"Oh pria tadi itu,apa benar dia membunuh Chihaya?"tanya Issei dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

Karena dia belum percaya atas kematian Chihaya yang begitu tiba-tiba

"benar,dari yang kulihat"ujar naruto dengan nada parau dan sedih

"Aku benar-benar bodoh,sudah berapa banyak orang yang mati karena kebodohan ku?"ujar naruto dengan wajah yang sudah hampir menangis

"Sudahlah Naruto hal ini sudah tidak bisa dihindari mungkin sudah nasib dari Chihaya"ujar issei mencoba menenangkan Naruto

"Oya-oya kenapa Yaoi Field ada di rumah ku?'tanya Azazel dengan nada santai sambil melihat Naruto yang ditenangkan Issei dengan latar yang berbunga-bunga

"Kami bukan yaoi!"teriak Issei marah-marah kepada Azazel

"naruto kenapa pria tua ini?,apakah dia tinggal disini?"tanya Issei dengan nada meremehkan kepada Azazel

"ya dia yang memberikan ku tempat tinggal disini"ujar Naruto dengan nada datar menatap Azazel

"Nani!"

*in Chihaya side*

Chihaya kini tengah duduk bersama-sama dengan Madara dan beberapa orang yang menculiknya,ia makan bersama-sama dengan santai

"Chihaya-chan Naruto menyukai wanita yang agak agresif jadi cobalah menjadi Agresif"ujar Sakura dengan nada bijak sebijak pertapa

"Agresif?,jadi apa aku harus menggodanya terus selama siang dan malam begitu?"tanya Chihaya kepada Sakura dengan nada datar

"yah tidak begitu juga sih,kamu harus agresif pada waktu yang tepat dan tenang dengan waktu yang tepat"ujar Hinata menggurui Chihaya

"Maksud mu?,aku harus bisa Agresif dan tenang diwaktu yang tepat begitu,jadi ini pelajaran tentang emosi yah?"Tanya Chihaya bertubi-tubi

"Sesuai yang kuduga dari Mantan Queen terkuat"ujar hinata dengan nada santai

"darimana kau tahu?"Chihaya kaget dengan Identitasnya yang diketahui oleh Hinata

"ya kami semua tahu,kami telah mencari di You tube pertandingan-pertandingan mu,dan kau itu sangatlah hebat"ujar Sakura dengan nada semangat kepada Chihaya

"Mungkin begitu tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Chihaya kepada Hinata dan Sakura

"kau harus belajar cara menggoda yang dapat membuat Naruto liar"ujar Sakura dengan nada tak berdosa

"Eeh"

Sudah beberapa minggu Chihaya berlatih cara menggoda yang disarankan oleh Sakura dan Hinata

Dan di tiap hari itu juga mereka saling bersenda gurau bahkan Madara dan Minato sampai Mimisan melihat Chihaya yang dipakaikan bikini untuk latihan menggoda naruto

"ya ampun latihan macam apa ini?"Ujar Chihaya dengan keringat yang sudah bercucuran ketika ia sedang berlatih

*naruto Side*

Kini Naruto dan Issei akan berangkat ke sekolah dan seperti hari-hari biasa Naruto kini mulai menjadi ramah dengan senyum palsu yang ia berikan kepada semua orang,dan yang mengetahui hal ini hanyalah Issei dan Azazel

 _*Flashback*_

" _apa kau bilang?,Chihaya dibunuh musuh mu?"Azazel kaget stengah mati mendengar kabar kematian dari orang yang baru diangkatnya menjadi anak,meskipun Chihaya tidak mengakuinya_

" _benar Azazel,maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik"ujar Naruto dengan nada sedih dan bisa dilihat bahwa kini keluarga Azazel tengah menderita_

 _Seisi rumah seakan menangis dengan kematian Chihaya yang mereka tidak tahu bahwa itu Cuma kebohongan belaka_

 _*flashback Off*_

*bruk*

Issei tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang biarawati/Suster gereja yang tengah berjalan di arah yang berlawanan

"Ah Maaf"ujar Issei yang setelah terduduk ia bangkit berdiri dan membantu Biarawati/Suster gereja itu untuk bangun

"Ah tidak apa-apa"ujar biara wati itu dengan nada seperti anak-anak yang permennya akan diambil

"Ano Aku Asia Argento,Biarawati baru ditempat ini,apakah kalian megetahui Gereja dimana?"Ujar sang Biarawati lagi,bila dilihat maka sang biarawati ini tengah tersesat sepertinya

"aku Hyodou Issei dan Dia uzumaki naruto,kalau untuk masalah Gereja aku mengetahuinya"Ujar issei dengan nada santai sambil menunjuk naruto saat menyebutkan nama dari Naruto

"ba..iklah a.p..akah aku bisa minta tolong?" Ujar Asia dengan terbata-bata karena mungkin takut karena Naruto yang seperti Yankee rambutnya

"baiklah ikuti kami saja"ujar Issei sambil berjalan pergi menuju arah lain dari sekolah mereka

"aku ikut dengan mu"ujar Naruto dengan nada datar sambil berjalan dibelakang Issei

Dan bisa diketahui bahwa Asia hanya mengekor dari belakang mengikuti kedua pemuda aneh yang akan menuntun dirinya menuju Gereja tua yang diperintahkan kepadanya

Sesampainya di gereja,Asia disambut oleh pendeta yang bernama Freed dengan nada sukacita bahkan sampai music pun disediakan

"Ano pendeta-san kita akan pergi menuju sekolah"ujar Naruto berjalan dengan wajah malas menuju arah sekolahnya kembali

"Baiklah,sudah dulu pendeta-san,Asia-san"ujar Issei sambil berjalan pulang darisana menuju sekolahnya

Skip

Selama beberapa minggu ini tidak ada yang aneh dengan perkembangan dari dunia ini, naruto dan Azazel kini mulai memancing disela-sela waktu saat ia bolos pelajaran

Kini kematian Chihaya juga sudah didengar oleh seluruh pihak sekolah,dan secara mengejutkan tidak ada yang menangisi maupun tertawa atas kematiannya

Kini naruto tengah menatap papan tulis pelajaran bahasa Indonesia dengan tidak bersemangat

"baiklah Naruto-san berapa sajak yang berada didalam pantun"tanya sang guru pada naruto dengan nada serius karena melihat Naruto malas-malasan dan sedang memikirkan hal lain diluar pelajarannya

"13 sajak"ujar Naruto ngasal,Bisa dibilang Naruto benci dengan pelajaran bahasa Indonesia karena kebanyakan adalah sajak dan puisi,bisa dipastikan itu juga dapat membuatnya teringat akan Chihaya

Berbeda dengan bahasa jepang yang tinggal merumuskan beberapa teks kedalam kanji yang sulit

"naruto,belajarlah dengan sungguh-sunggu!"teriak sang guru ke wajah Naruto dengan beberapa cairan pelangi yang keluar dar mulutnya

"kalau berbicara bisa tidak menyemburkan air suci?"tanya naruto kepada sang guru

Sontak seisi kelas tertawa karena mendengar hinaan telak dari Naruto kepada sang guru

"kalau begitu kau tidak boleh masuk dalam pelajaran saya"teriak sang guru menyuruh naruto keluar

"benar kah?,hore makasih pak,saya emang gak suka sama pelajaran ini"ujar Naruto nyelonong keluar dari kelas ini

*skip jam istirahat*

"hei,apa kalian tahu kematian Chihaya mempengaruhi kondisi Naruto-kun"ujar gadis A dengan nada serius kepada gadis yang berada disampingnya

"benar,aku sedih melihat Naruto-kun seperti itu,seharusnya kita membantunya"ujar gadis B dengan nada serius

"tapi Naruto-kun biasanya menolak,bahkan kini ia tak segan-segan membentak seorang gadis"ujar Sang gadis A dengan nada serius kepada gadis B

"iih tingkahnya makin buruk aja,feel ku kepada Naruto-kun jadi menghilang"ujar Gadis B dengan nada meremehkan

"kalau aku sih akan tetap menunggu dia melihat ku"ujar gadis A dengan nada serius kepada Gadis B

"Hmm apa yang menarik lagi,dulu memang sifatnya baik karena ada Chihaya,tapi sekarang dia sudah tak seperti dulu lagi,lebih baik kita lupakan saja Naruto"ujar Gadis B membujuk gadis A

"Apa kau bodoh?,naruto-kun jadi begini karena kita juga menjauhi Chihaya karena penolakannya kepada Naruto-kun"ujar Gadis A membentak gadis B

"terserah kau saja"Ujar gadis B lalu mereka pun berpisah

Naruto memang mendengarnya tapi ia menghiraukannya saja,karena sifatnya memang sudah cukup berubah pada sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai dan hanya akan mengeluarkan senyum palsu jika ia tersenyum kepada seseorang

"naruto apa kau mau kami membangkitkan Chihaya?"tanya Rias yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya tengah menatap naruto dengan tatapan seolah-olah melakukan penawaran

"Aku tidak mau"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Rias karena dia tidak ingin melakukan itu

"kenapa?"tanya Rias dengan nada heran,Rias begitu heran karena pemuda yang ada didepannya menolak untuk membangkitkan wanita yang disayanginya

"karena dia pasti marah jika aku membangkitkannya,aku bisa melihatnya dari sifatnya dirumah dan begitu setia kepada Tuhan,jadi aku tidak mau membangkitkannya,karena mungkin saja kini ia tengah bersama dengan Tuhan disurga"ujar naruto dengan alasan yang cukup tak masuk akal

"Baiklah jika itu kemauan mu aku akan menurutinya"ujar Rias dengan nada santai tapi kecewa karena penawarannya kali ini gagal lagi

Dan gagal sudah ia mendapatkan naruto sebagai peeragernya

*Skip*

Sehari sesudahnya kini issei sedang berlari-lari menuju tempat Naruto yang berada diatap,karena ia tahu sedang istirahat jadi ia sering berada diatap

*brak*

Kini Issei langsung mendobrak masuk padahal gak dikunci

"naruto,bantu aku Asia dalam bahaya"ujar issei meminta pertolongan

"apa maksud mu Issei,bukankah dia berada digereja bersama dengan pendeta?"tanya naruto kepada issei dengan nada heran

"Pendeta itu ternyata bersekutu dengan manusia bersayap gagak sama seperti yang menyerangku ketika berada ditaman

…

Ed Song

Hana No Iro

 _Namida No Ame ga Hoo Wo tataku,Tabi ni Utsukushiiku  
_ Terlihatlah Chihaya tengah menatap Hujan dengan wajah yang tersenyum

 _Music on(Cuma music disini)_

 _Kudaranai ruuru kara Hamida Seizu Ni naiteita  
_ Naruto tengah berjalan di trotoar dengan wajah malas

 _Boya ke Sugita Mirai Chizu  
_ Chihaya dan naruto berlari menuju sekolah karena terlambat bangun tidur

 _Surihetta KokorowoUmetakutte Atsumeta  
_ Naruto tengah mengingat ketika bertarung melawan Pain

 _Iranai Mono Bakari  
_ tiba-tib ketika ia sedang mengingat ingat kepalanya dipukul menggunakan centong nasi oleh Chihaya

 _Bai bai Ano Itoshiki Hibi wa Modori Wa Shinai Kara  
_ Naruto sedang mengantar Miyuki pulang dan bersama-sama Naik kereta

 _Hiraite yuku chiisaku tojita kokoro ga  
_ Naruto sedang bertarung menggunakan chakra Asura melawan Madara yang ternyata bangkit di dunia DXD

 _Yoru No Sumi de Sizuka ni  
_ Naruto dan madara saling bertempur menggunakan kekuatan terbaiknya

 _Irodzuki Motto fukaku Yasashiiku  
_ lalu terlihatlah Chihaya marah dengan wajah sangar menatap madara dan Naruto

 _Asa No Hikari no ukete  
_ Azazel hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan apa yang ia lihat

 _Namida No Ame Wa Hoo Tataku,Tabi Ni utsukushiku  
_ naruto dan madara akhirnya bersalaman dan kemarahan Chihaya pun mereda

To be Continued

Author Note:Oke Sory karena baru Update sekarang,hehe karena banyaknya kendala dalam pengetikan ditambah dengan Internet yang putus nyambung membuat Author frustasi karena tiap kali Author mencoba mengirim Fic ini selalu gagal

Untuk pertanyaan apakah Issei dan Asia akan mati terus jadi Iblis

Itu tidak akan terjadi,karena banyak Reader lain yang tidak menghendaki hal yang demikian jadi Author akan membuat Fic ini dengan menggunakan sedikit Unsur dari Iblis

Mungkin pas ada acara penting aja baru dating dan juga musuh biasanya disini mungkin mahluk seperti Yokai yang akan menyerang membantu malaikat Jatuh

Jumpa lagi di Chapter depan

Kasih tau sedikit buat Chapter depan,aka nada salah satu orang yang tewas didalam fic ini

Oh ya Author akan mengadakan Vote untuk keadaan Asia

akan tetap jadi manusia dan Hidup  
tewas dan tidak dibangkitkan  
Tewas dan menjadi Malaikat jatuh

Udah segitu aja,

Untuk Chapter kilat mungkin akan Author usahakan kalau jaringan tidak buruk dan tidak banyaknya kerjaan Author di Duta

Seperti Ujian Semester/Pr yang menumpuk,oke sudah dulu


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X OC(Belum pasti)

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note

Saya ingin meminta maaf jika sudah mengabaikan beberapa permintaan dari beberapa orang untuk menghilangkan Opening yang saya buat,baiklah tidak perlu basa-basi saya akan persembahkan Ch 7 dari fic saya ini

Ditambah lagi saya sudah memasuki status semi hiatus karena akan ulangan,jadi mohon maaf jika gak update dulu

Dan saya minta maaf karena mengupdate fic ini lama sekali mungkin sekitar sebulanan baru update,itu karena Fanfiction Author baru balik dari tangan teman saya yang Hack

Selain itu Asia akan saya jadikan sesuatu di Chapter ini jadi bacalah hehehe

Hehehe sory yah,oke kalau begitu tanpa banyak tulisan lagi saya persembahkan Fic ini

Chapter 7

"Apa maksud mu itu Issei?,bukankah sebagai pendeta harusnya ia melindungi biarawati itu?"tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada tidak percaya kepada Issei

"aku serius,Naruto kita harus segera menyelamatkan Asia"ujar Issei dengan nada tergesa-gesa kepada Naruto

"baiklah,pertama kita akan kerumah ku dulu"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius lalu berjalan dari atap dengan gaya cool

"baiklah,demi menyelamatkan Asia aku tidak akan banyak protes dengan perkataan mu kali ini,ayo kita segera menuju pria mesum itu"ujar Issei dengan nada serius lalu ikut berjalan dengan gaya Cool mengikuti Naruto

"padahal kau sendiri mesum"ujar Naruto menyindir pedas Issei membuat Issei pundung seketika

"Sudahlah,lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini"ujar Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Issei

"baik"

Lalu Boloslah mereka di jam pelajaran,tanpa memberitahu siapa-siapa(jelaslah namanya juga bolos masa dikasih tahu sih)

Skip

*In Naruto Home*

"Oi Azazel,Azazel mana kau?"Ujar naruto teriak teriak mencari Azazel di rumahnya

"Ah kau berisik sekali Naruto,mau ku hajar hah?"ujar Azazel dengan nada marah dan perempatan yang sudah muncul di dahinya

"Sudahlah,aku ingin minta izin untuk membunuh bawahan mu yang sedang menyandra teman ku"ujar naruto tanpa panjang lebar kepada Azazel

"Ha sejak kapan kau punya teman?"tanya Azazel menyindir

"Cih,mati kau"teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan Rasenggan miliknya kepada Azazel

"Whoa"Azazel dengan sigap melakukan kayang untuk menghindari serangan dari Naruto

"Cih tidak kena"batin naruto mendecih kesal karena serangannya tidak mengenai Azazel

"hahaha,sudahlah,aku memberi mu izin untuk membantai mereka yang menyandra teman mu,dan kalau bisa cari Chihaya"Ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan mencarinya juga,sekalian menyelamatkan Asia"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

"Ah sudah selesai,kita harus segera menyelamatkan Asia"ujar Issei yang ternyata ada disana bersama naruto

"Ah ternyata kau ada disini juga yah bocah naga"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Issei yang baru angkat bicara

"Ah hampir lupa,Azazel latih Issei supaya bisa mengendalikan Sacred Gearnya,bukankah kau ahli dalam hal itu?"ujar naruto dengan nada santai kepada Azazel

"eh,latihan?"Issei malah cengo sendiri tentang latihan yang ternyata akan ia lakukan

"benar untuk melindungi apa yang baik bagimu kau harus latihan Issei"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada issei

"Hmm benar kah,tapi bukankah kita akan menyelamatkan Asia?"tanya Issei dengan nada serius kepada naruto

"kau harus latihan dulu tentang Asua tenang saja aku akan menyelamatkan Asia dan membantai seluruh pasukan Azazel disana yang membawa Asia"ujar Naruto dengan janji kepada Issei

"baiklah aku menunggu janji itu"ujar Issei dengan nada santai lalu menatap Azazel

"Bocah,kau sudah dewasa rupanya tidak memikirkan hal mesum lagi disaat seperti ini"ujar Azazel dengan nada bangga melihat Issei

"Kau mengatakan ku mesum,tapi kau sendiri tidak ngaca bahwa kau lebih mesum dari ku"ujar Issei menyindir dan menusuk

Hingga terlihatlah seperti sepuluh Light Spear menancap di dada Azazel

"Bocah kau akan latihan sangat berat karena mengatakan hal itu padaku,lagipula aku tidak mesum"ujar Azazel dengan nada seius

"Bohong,wajah mu itu sudah mupeng aku yakin kau sering menonton JAV disaat naruto sekolah"ujar Issei dengan nada marah

"benar sekali,karena itu aku tidak mesum melainkan Super mesum"teriak Azazel bangga akan kemesumannya

"Sudahlah aku pergi dulu"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu

Sementara Issei hanya menatap nista Azazel yang ternyata menonton Tv dengan tayangan yang menayangkan seorang wanita berambut perak dan seorang pria tengah mengurus sebuah taman bermain yang akan ditutup

"Dia nonton Sinetron"batin Issei Sweetdrop melihat Azazel yang tengah menangis karena film yang ditontonya

*Bersama Naruto*

Kini Naruto tengah berada disebuah gereja Tua tempat ia mengantar Asia

Ia mengamat-amati apa yang salah dari gereja ini,lalu masuklah dia kedalam gereja ini tanpa Sopan dan Santun dimana ia tengah mengupil dan berjalan santai masuk kedalam gereja tua itu

Seorang pendeta yang ia temui pada saat mengantar Asia atau bisa disebut Freed tengah berdoa dengan doa yang membuat Naruto muak karena ia mengaku umat Allah(Anime) tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya dengan benar

Dan dengan cepat naruto menghantamkan Rasenggannya ke kepala milik Freed lalu ia berkata

"Headshoot" ujar naruto dengan nada santai sambil melihat kepala Freed yang tiba-tiba hancur karena terkena serangan dari Naruto

"Sekarang aku harus menjelajahi Gereja tak terurus ini yah?,haah merepotkan"ujar naruto dengan nada malas

Lalu ia mulai menelusuri Gereja Tua itu dengan berjalan yang sangat cepat

*Bersama Issei*

Kini Issei tengah berada digunung berapi karena diteleport Azazel kesini untuk berlatih bersama Naga Api yang berada di gunung berapi ini

"Hwaaa Tolong"teriak Nista Issei ketika lari tunggang langgang ketika dikejar oleh Naga berapi yang lumayan besar

Azazel hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Issei sedang berlari Nista karena ketakutan dengan Naga yang memburunya

"Hahaha Bocah lakukan sesuatu Naga itu bisa memakan mu loh"ujar Azazel menakut-nakuti Issei dengan nada yang sedikit horror

"Maak tolong"Teriak Issei Nista meminta pertolongan kepada Ibunya yang sudah tiada

"Sudahlah latihan dulu aku akan ketinggalan serial Kucing Biru dan Tikus Coklat yang suka berlari-lari"ujar Azazel lalu meninggalkan Issei disana yang masih berlari menghindari naga yang mengejarnya

*Bersama Chihaya*

Chihaya kini berjalan-jalan di sekitar Mansion yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama teman-teman naruto

Melupakan apa yang menimpanya saat mereka pertama bertemu bahkan ia sampai mengeluarkan Dark God untuk melawan mereka

Ia kini berjalan-jalan sambil melihat apa yang terjadi,ia melihat Hinata dan Kushina tengah menjemur pakaian

Ia melihat Sakura tengah memasak makan siang untuk semuanya

Sementara Minato sedang membaca Koran yang ia beli dengan uang kerja sementaranya sebagai PNS

Sementara Madara sedang menikmati waktunya untuk menonton seekor beruang yang terus diusili oleh anak perempuan yang berada dihutan

Oh ya TV itu Madara yang beli hasil dari penipuannya ketika ia melamar kerja sebagai Direktur disebuah Restoran dengan bintang sepuluh

Sementara Sasuke tengah membaca Icha-Icha Tactics,ditemani Kakashi disebelahnya sambil membaca Icha-Icha Paradise dengan meminum teh yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah

Entah Chihaya harus Sweetdrop atau apa melihat para laki-laki yang berada di mansion ini,satu suka berita,satu suka kartun,dan dua adalah orang mesum

Dia jadi ingin membandingkan seberapa mesumnya Kakashi dan sasuke menghadapi Azazel dan Jiraiya,dia berpikir mungkin mereka berada pada tingkat kemesuman yang sama

*Bersama Naruto*

Naruto kini berjalan menuruni tangga karena ia baru melihat tangga yang ternyata berada dipojok ruang gereja

Dengan cepat ia segera menuruninya dan menemukan sebuah Altar dengan Beberapa Wanita yang ia kenali berada di Altar Itu(Altar pengambilan sacred Gear)

"hmm baru datang manusia?"tanya Raynare dengan nada sombong menatap naruto

"Sombong sekali kau gagak,padahal terakhir kali kau lari ketakutan ketika melihat ku sekarang kau sudah berlagak,kau itu"ujar Naruto menyindir Raynare dengan sindiran yang cukup pedas

"Apa kau Bodoh,waktu itu aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mu,tapi kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu"ujar Raynare sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tubuh Asia

"Hahaha kali ini aku akan Abadi"ujar raynare tertawa kejam sambil mengambil benda yang ternyata sebuah Cincin dari tubuh Asia

"kau apa yang kau ambil itu?"tanya Naruto geram kepada Raynare

"Ho aku tidak mengambil apapun kok,aku hanya mengambil milikku saja"ujar Raynare dengan nada santai lalu mengambil sesuatu lagi dari tubuh Wanita berambut pirang lainnya yaitu Shiraishi Urara teman Naruto yang berada di Kuoh Gakuen

"Cih aku tidak peduli sih jika kau hanya mengambil milik mu,tapi kuberikan kau waktu sebelum kau mati ditangan ku,ambillah semua milik mu dan bertarunglah melawan ku"ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin kepada Raynare

Entah kenapa Naruto kini telah menjadi Bodoh,yang diambil itu adalah Sacred Gear dan siapapun yang kehilangan Sacred Gearnya dia akan tewas

"Hoo baiklah"Ujar Raynare sambil mengambil sebuah pedang dari tubuh Shiraishi

"Hmm Muramasa Sword kah,tidak buruk"ujar Raynare memandang pedang itu lalu berjalan ke wanita terakhir yang berambut hitam aka Shiba Miyuki

"Lama sekali apa sudah selesai?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Raynare

"kau ini bertanya seperti itu,seakan-akan kita adalah rekan saja,kita adalah musuh tunggu saja dan aku akan menghancurkan mu"ujar Raynare dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"Ho aku menunggu"ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan,lalu berjalanlah Raynare dan menagmbil Sesuatu dari Shiba Miyuki

Dan ia menemukan sebuah Handphone Suhu dari tubuh Miyuki

"Sacred Gear yang cukup berguna,baiklah Manusia,aku siap untuk melawan mu"ujar Raynare dengan nada santai sambil memakai pedang yang ia dapatkan dari tubuh Shiraishi dan Cincin dari tubuh Asia yang terpasang di jari manis Raynare serta handphone suhu Miyuki berada di Saku Raynare

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu,kau kelihatan kuat sekarang baiklah Asura Mode"ujar Naruto lalu memasuki Mode Asura

" _ **naruto apa tidak terlalu berlebihan memakai Asura Mode pada awal pertarungan?"**_ tanya suara dari dalam tubuhnya yang ternyata adalah Son

"tenang saja lah Son,dia sudah menjadi kuat bukan aku akan mengetesnya dengan mode ini"ujar Naruto kedalam Mindscapenya

" _ **baiklah kalau begitu lakukan sesuka mu**_ "ujar Son Goku dengan nada santai lalu kembali tidur

"oh kau kelihatan kuat manusia tapi disinilah ajal mu"ujar raynare lalu mencoba menebaskan Muramasa kearah Naruto secara Vertikal

Naruto melakukan Salto kebelakang guna menghindari serangan raynare

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan membunuh ku loh Gagak-chan"ujar naruto memanas-manasi raynare

"Cih sialan kau manusia matilah"teriak Raynare Sambil mencoba menebaskan Muramasa kepada Naruto

Namun selalu saja berhasil dihindari dengan cara yang unik dari naruto sehingga membuat Raynare kesal stengah mati

"Hahaha sudah menyerah?"tanya Naruto yang masih ingin bermain-main dengan Raynare

"Cih sialan mati kau"ujar raynare yang putus asa karena serangan nya gagal terus ia menembakkan Light Spear dalam jumlah banyak namun berhasil dihindari semua oleh naruto menggunakan Godoudamanya

"baiklah ini giliran ku"ujar naruto kini menon aktifkan Mode Asuranya dan mengaktifkan magengkyou Sharingannya

"Matanya berubah?,sesudah ia kembali ke mode manusianya?"Batin Raynare kaget melihat perubahan pada mata naruto

"kau itu sekarang tidur sana _Tsukoyomi_ "ujar naruto lalu membawa Raynare kedalam dunia ilusi miliknya

*In illusion World*

Kini terlihatlah raynare tengah terikat seperti terpasung dengan beberapa Penjaga dengan cambuk berkait berada mengelilinginya lalu ia mendengar suara

"Dunia ini milikku tiga detik didunianyata sama dengan 1000 jam di dunia ini,sekarang nikmatilah Siksaan milik mu"Ujar suara itu

Lalu Raynare Mulai dicambukki didalam dunia itu

*In Real World*

Kini di dunianya Raynare menjerit-jerit kesakitan ketika selesai tiga detik,bisa dipastikan Otaknya hancur diperlihatkan Ilusi tingkat tinggi seperti Tsukoyomi

Sekarang aku harus mengambil barang yang gagak itu ambil dari beberapa orang disini"batin Naruto sambil melepas Cincin mengambil pedang dan mengambil handphone suhu dari pada Raynare lalu memberikannya kepada wanita yang kini menutup matanya

Ketika naruto memegang tangannya Asia ia sudah tidak berdenyut atau bisa dibilang ia telah meninggal dan hal yang sama terjadi kepada seluruh wanita yang berada di sana

"Huft aku harus melaporkannya kepada Azazel"ujar naruto memandang ketiga Wanita yang berada didepannya

"Manusia,kau menggagalkan rencana Raynare,sekarang kau harus mati"ujar seorang wanita bersayap gagak dengan baju Gothic Lolita serta pria yang memakai baju dengan topi koboy

"Merepotkan"

*Bersama issei*

Kini Issei masih berlatih dengan naga itu,namun kali ini lebih baik karena ia sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari Sekiryuutei meski belum ada sampai 50% kekuatannya keluar namun hal itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan dibanding tidak ada sama sekali

Sementara azazel ketika filmnya selesai ia langsung melihati bagaimana latihan dari Issei,ia pun tersenyum dengan bangga bahwa Issei berhasil mengeluarkan 20% kemampuan dari Sekiryuutei yang asli

Bisa dibilang mirip dengan muridnya yang merupakan Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa

Mungkin saja Issei bisa menjadi Sekiryuutei terkuat sepanjang masa dan namanya akan termasyur karena Azazel merupakan guru dari dua naga langit yang terkuat

Azazel mulai tersenyum mesum ketika membayangkan banyak wanita mengelilinginya dan meminta untuk diajari olehnya

Oh Issei yang melihat hal itu merasa kesal sendiri namun kali ini ia tidak bisa memukul pria tua mesum itu karena ia kali ini tengah berurusan dengan Naga Api yang merepotkannya

*Bersama Chihaya*

Chihaya kini tengah berada dikamarnya bisa dibilang latihan untuk menjadi Istri naruto kini sudah dimulai,dan melihat semangat Sakura dan Hinata membuat Chihaya sedikit Sweetdrop melihat mereka

Kini Chihaya hanya menjadi Boneka dari dua wanita yang pernah menjadi kawan perang Naruto

*Bersama naruto*

Kini naruto sudah selesai membereskan dua gagak pengganggu itu dan menggunakan kagebunshin untuk membawa tiga wanita itu menuju kerumahnya untuk ditanya Azazel apa ia punya cara untuk membuat mereka hidup kembali

*In Azazel&Naruto house*

Sesampainya Naruto dirumah ia melihat Issei tengah terbaring dilantai karena kelelahan(udah selesai latihannya sewatu naruto selesain dua gagak itu)

Ditambah Azazel yang kini tengah minum Pocari Speed

Naruto pun menidurkan ketiga wanita itu disofa yang ada dirumah nya dan Tikar

Kalau mau dibayangin sih satu disofa yaitu Asia sementara dua di tikar lantai yaitu Shiraishi dan Miyuki

"Azazel apa kau punya cara untuk menghidupkan kembali mereka bertiga?,mereka tewas sesaat aku menyelesaikan misi ku"ujar naruto santai

"Hmm Sacred gear mereka diambil mereka sudah tewas,aku punya cara tapi aku tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali mereka menjadi manusia jadi kau harus tahu hal itu"ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada naruto

Sementara Issei yang sudah bangun kini menangis di bawah sofa Asia dan dekat dengan Shiraishi

"Naruto kenapa kau terlambat sialan"ujar Issei yang menangis terus menerus

"Maaf aku juga tidak tahu jika aku terlambat"ujar Naruto dengan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah bisa dipastikan ia juga sedang sedih bahkan hampir menangis

"kalian berdua jangan seperti anak tk yang baru melihat ini menangis,jika kalian hidup didalam dunia ini seperti itu maka kalian akan tewas dengan cepat"ujar Azazel memberi nasehat kepada Naruto dan Issei

"jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada marah kepada Azazel

"tunggu dan lihatlah orang dewasa bertindak"ujar Azazel lalu Azazel mulai bertelepati dengan teman-temannya

"Oi Tomat,Cantik aku punya penawaran untuk kalian datanglah kerumah ku sekarang"ujar Azazel di telepatinya

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tomat/Cantik"Ujar kedua suara itu yang mendengung dikepala Azazel

"Sudahlah datang saja"ujar Azazel lalu menutup telepati

Tak sampai 5 menit muncullah dua lingkaran Sihir,yang pertama berlambang Sihir surga yang kedua berlambang sihir Gremory

"Ada apa Azazel"ujar Pria berambut merah Crimson AKA Sirzech kepada Azazel

"benar ada apa memanggil kami kesini,kau tahu Surga punya banyak masalah dan kau memanggil kami kesini,ada apa mau membatalkan gencatan senjata ha?"tanya pria bersurai Pirang keemasan AKA Michael

"Tidak aku hanya ingin membagikan orang dengan Sacred Gear kepada kalian,supaya Adil bukan"ujar Azazel kepada Sirzech dan Michael

Sementara Naruto dan Issei masih belum paham apa yang terjadi kini mereka mulai menjadi Idiot

"baiklah mungkin aku akan mereinkarnasikan Gadis Biarawati itu"ujar Michael dengan nada santai sambil menaruh kartu berangka 4 Sekop keatas tubuh Asia

Sementara Sirzech dengan santai berjalan ketubuh Shiraishi lalu menaruh bidak Rook yang bereaksi sementara Azazel berjalan menuju Miyuki dan menaruh Uang kertas 1000 Yen keatas Miyuki

"Dengan darah para Dewa,memotong aliran lintasan Samudra,kini terlahir kembalilah menjadi Malaikat/Malaikat jatuh/Iblis pelayan kami"Mantra itu diucapkan bersamaan oleh Michael,Azazel dan Sirzech

Lalu masing-masing bidak/Kartu/dan uang masuk kedalam tubuh mereka lalu mereka pun mulai terbangun kembali

"Whoa"

TO Be Continued

Author:Hahaha maaf Cuma segini Author kuat ketik sekarang,Selain itu Fic Author akan Author Update tidak tentu karena kesibukan Author


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X OC(Belum pasti)

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note

Terima kasih kepada beberapa Reader yang masih setia menunggu fic gaje saya ini,meski saya sudah melakukan Vote tentang pair Naruto tapi saya menemukan sebuah Pair baru lagi yang mungkin bisa saya terapkan ke Fic ini,jadi jangan marah jika Author memasang OC yang belum pasti,bisa dari anime lain ato dari karakter bikinan Author sendiri,oke Author persembahkan Chapter 8 ini untuk kalian

Chapter 8 Start

"Whoa" Naruto cukup kaget melihat ketiga petinggi fraksi itu sedang melakukan ritual pembangkitan untuk ketiga orang yang telah tewas ditangan Raynare

Ditambah Issei kini tengah memeluk Asia yang baru sadar karena ia senang sekali Asia bisa hidup kembali

"Azazel Terima kasih,kau hebat"ujar Naruto kepada Azazel dengan nada kagum dan mata yang sudah hampir menangis

"Sama-sama lagipula ini adalah tanggung jawab ku karena anak buah ku yang sudah membangkang dari ajaran ku"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai disertai suasana seperti Azazel sedang merasa diri paling keren

"Ajaran macam apa yang kau punya Azazel" ujar Michael dengan nada malas ditambah mata yang sudah menyipit

"Ajaran ku tidak jauh beda dari ajaran Tuhan(Anime) kita tapi aku menambahkan kita tidak apa-apa untuk kemesuman"ujar Azazel dengan nada keren atau lebih tepatnya berlagak keren

"Ah sudah kuduga"ujar Michael sementara Sirzech hanya Sweetdrop mendengarnya

"Ano"tiba-tiba Shiraishi buka suara kepada Sirzech dan petinggi fraksi lainnya

"Hm?"Semua tiba-tiba melihat Shiraishi dengan tatapan bingung

"Perasaan aku diculik dan aku merasakan akan mati,namun ketika aku akan menyebrangi sungai yang indah aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik ku kembali,hal apakah itu?"Tanya Shiraishi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya

"hmm itu terjadi karena kau dibangkitkan sekarang,kau saat ini bukan manusia,melainkan Iblis"ujar Sirzech menjelaskan dengan nada santai

"Jadi aku juga iblis?"Tanya Asia disertai anggukan oleh Miyuki

"Tidak,kau biarawati direinkarnasikan oleh Michael sehingga kau adalah malaikat,kalau kau rambut hitam kau direinkarnasikan oleh ku sehingga kau menjadi malaikat jatuh"ujar Azazel dengan nada menjelaskan yang cukup padat ringkas dan tidak jelas

"jadi kami bukan manusia?"ujar Shiraishi dengan nada kaget dan tangan yang sudah bergetar karena sedikit kekagetan belaka

"benar,maaf aku mereinkarnasikan mu menjadi iblis"ujar Sirzech dengan nada meminta maaf kepada Manusia yang baru ia temui

"Sirzech kalau aku jadi kau,aku tidak sudi meminta maaf pada manusia yang sudah kita selamatkan"ujar Michael dengan nada malas dan tegas

"Aku heran sebenarnya yang mana iblis,yang mana malaikat sih?"issei heran dengan tingkah iblis dan malaikat yang ternyata terbalik

"Suka-suka saya dong"ujar Sirzech membentak Michael dengan nada malas

"Sudahlah-sudahlah,aku akan berterima kasih pada kalian,katakan saja misi apa yang bisa kalian berikan pada bocah bodoh ini karena gagal menyelamatkan temannya"ujar Azazel sambil menatap bodoh Naruto

"Azazel keparat"ujar Naruto dengan perempatan sudah terbentuk di dahinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal sekali kepada Azazel karena sikapnya kembali lagi

"baiklah,aku ingin kau melenyapkan Ares"ujar Michael dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"Melenyapkan Ares?,apa kau gila dia itu dewa dalam Mythology Yunani,tidak mungkin Naruto bisa mengalahkannya"ujar Sirzech kaget dengan misi yang diberikan Michael itu kepada Naruto

"tenang saja aku akan memberikannya sebuah senjata yang dapat mengalahkan Ares"ujar Michael dengan nada serius kepada Sirzech

"Lalu kenapa bukan kau saja yang melenyapkan Ares,lagipula kenapa kau meminta Naruto begitu?"Tanya Sirzech dengan nada heran kepada Michael

"jika aku yang melenyapkannya maka tidak aka nada yang bisa menjaga Surga ketika dewa lain dari Mythology yang sama,apa kau tidak tahu kudengar Athena sudah menyiapkan pasukan terbaiknya di Sanctuary untuk menyerang Surga karena mereka ingin menduduki Surga"ujar Michael dengan nada serius kepada Sirzech

"ya aku dengar dari Baraqiel,dan sejauh pengamatan mata-mata ku Athena sudah menyiapkan 3000 Manusia,bersama dengan 100 Monster sekelas dengan Double Dragon Ice and Fire"ujar Azazel ikut dalam percakapan

"Sudah kuduga,kami akan kalah jika salah satu Pillar surga seperti Aku,Gabriel,Raphael,Ariel,dan Zelel tidak ada"ujar Michael serius kepada Sirzech dan Azazel

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk saja padahal tidak mengerti

Sementara Issei sedang mengukur suhu badan dari ketiga orang yang baru saja dibangkitkan,apakah mereka demam?

"lima pillar Surga kah?,sudah kuduga kekuatan Surga berkurang drastic jika salah satunya hilang"ujar Sirzech berpikir kritis

"baiklah aku menerima misi ini"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia hadapi nanti

"Musuh sekelas dewa yang akan kau lawan,apa tidak masalah Naruto?"tanya Sirzech dan Azazel bersamaan

"Tenang saja sudah lama aku tidak melawan Dewa,jadi aku menganggap ini Cuma latihan"ujar Naruto kepada Azazel dan Sirzech

"bagus kalau begitu besok suruh Azazel untuk membuka gerbang menuju ke Surga,aku akan memberikan mu Alat untuk melawan Ares"ujar Michael dengan nada serius

"baiklah"ujar Naruto tegas kepada Michael

"Jadi bagaimana dengan sekolah mu?"tanya Issei kepada Naruto dan Azazel

Dan seketika itu juga Naruto mematung,ia masih ingat bahwa ia akan selalu berangkat sekolah itu adalah perintah yang pernah diberikan Chihaya padanya

Jumlah peraturan Chihaya ada banyak  
tepat waktu(Jika tidak tepat tidak ada jatah makan)  
wajib sekolah  
wajib berangkat kerja  
kotor Cuci sendiri

Naruto jadi berkeringat dingin ketika ia pernah melanggar sesuatu dari situ maka ia akan mendapat siksaan berat yang dilakukan Chihaya padanya

"Chihaya sedang tidak ada jadi tidak masalah kan?"ujar naruto berpura-pura untuk tidak ketakutan padahal tubuhnya sudah menegang karena perkataan itu

"benar juga Chihaya sudah.."Issei langsung menunduk karena ia mendengar kabar bahwa Chihaya sudah tewas

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan datang besok untuk mengambil senjata itu"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Michael

"Anak pintar"ujar Michael kepada Naruto dengan senyum tulus Khas malaikat sudah mulai keluar

"baiklah kalau aku ingin kau membatalkan pernikahan adikku,jangka waktunya dua bulan dari sekarang"ujar Sirzech dengan nada serius kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya

"kau tidak bisa menghentikannya sendirikah?"tanya Michael dengan nada heran kepada Sirzech disertai anggukan dari Azazel dan Naruto

Sementara Issei hanya melongo bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini

"tidak aku tidak bisa menghentikannya,karena ini sudah disepakati oleh kedua belah pihak ditambah tetua sialan itu menekan ku dan para maou yang berkuasa saat ini"ujar Sirzech dengan nada serius

"kalau begitu kenapa misinya bukan untuk membunuh para tetua saja bukankah itu bisa membuat maou lebih leluasa bergerak?"tanya Azazel kepada Sirzech dengan nada serius

"Bisa sih,tapi aka nada perang saudara lagi jika Tetua dibunuh,maka dari itu aku meminta dirimu untuk membatalkan pernikahan adikku"ujar Sirzech dengan nada serius

"Baiklah aku akan membatalkannya,tapi aku ingin kau janji bahwa tidak ada jebakan diriku harus menikah dengan adik mu"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius dan takut-takut

"hah?,aku tidak meminta mu melakukan itu kok"ujar Sirzech kalem pada Naruto yang sudah cukup ketakutan

"Biasanya kulihat di tv kalau membatalkan pernikahan orag berarti kau harus menikah dengan orang yang kau batalkan pernikahannya"ujar Naruto serius kepada Sirzech

"hahaha kau terlalu banyak nonton Sinetron anak muda"ujar Sirzech tertawa pelan

"Biarin"ujar Naruto dengan nada males

"hahah tenang saja tidak aka nada hal seperti itu,jika kau membatalkan pernikahan adikku maka aku akan memberi mu Hadiah"ujar Sirzech pada Naruto dengan wajah menyerigai

"baiklah kalau tidak ada hal itu,maka aku setuju"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai lalu ia berjalan kekamar mandinya dan mandi

Sementara para petinggi heran melihat kelakuannya didepan petinggi fraksi

*Bersama Chihaya*

Kini Chihaya sedang berlatih bersama Madara untuk meningkatkan daya tempurnya jika ada musuh ketika naruto sedang tidak menjaga dirinya

Sementara itu Chihaya juga bisa menggunakan Chakra itu dikarenakan didalam tubuh Chihaya ternyata memiliki energy kehidupan sehingga ia bisa menyummon mahluk tingkat tinggi yang dulu ia pakai ketika melawan Madara dan jangan lupa dengan Tranplatasi mata yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Kakashi kepada Chihaya

Sebenarnya itu untuk mengurangi dosa kedua ornag itu yang terlalu sering membaca Icha-Icha dan tahap Sharingan Chihaya berada di tingkat EMS sehingga ia memiliki kemampuan Perfect Susano'o atau pun kemampuan Sharingan lainnya

Sekarang Chihaya benar-benar mirip dengan Ninja karena Chakra yang ia miliki dan beberapa kekuatan Ninja lainnya

"Bagus Chihaya-san kemampuan mu sudah selevel dengan ku kurasa tidak masalah menitipkan Naruto kepada mu"ujar Madara menatap Chihaya yang sedang latihan

"hmm aku ingin bertanya bukankah kalian dulu adalah musuh tapi kenapa bisa menjadi akur seperti ini?"tanya Chihaya dengan nada heran kepada Madara

"itu karena ketika persidangan akhirat Madara membuat ulah sehingga kami terlempar kesini"ujar Minato ikut dalam percakapan Madara dan Chihaya

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau juga hal ini terjadi"ujar Madara dengan nada malas kepada Minato

"yay a terserah kau"ujar Minato tidak ambil pusing dengan kejadian ini

SKIP

*in Naruto Side*

Kini Naruto bersama Azazel tengah berjalan disebuah portal yang dibuat Azazel menuju ke surga(bukan mati)

"Ne Azazel rasanya lama sekali"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas selagi ia berjalan di portal yang dibuat Azazel untuk menuju Surga

"tenang saja memang cukup lama mungkin memakan waktu 30 menit untuk berjalan dari sini"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai

"Azazel biar kutebak kau jatuh karena kau mengintip malaikat mandi bukan?"ujar Naruto dengan nada main-main kepada Azazel

"Kau benar dulu sewaktu aku masih polos aku dipaksa Jiraiya untuk menemaninya mencari inspirasi dan aku melihat Malaikat mandi dari spot yang ditempati Jiraiya sejak itu kami berdua jatuh"ujar Azazel dengan nada malas kepada Naruto

"Berarti pertapa mesum yang menyebabkan kau jatuh?"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Azazel

"Begitulah gara-gara dia aku jatuh,tapi aku juga tidak menyesalinya"ujar Azazel dengan tampang mupeng yang kelihatan itu

"sudah kuduga kau tidak akan pernah menyesali karena berbuat seperti itu"ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng geleng kan kepala melihat Azazel

"kita sudah sampai"ujar Azazel sambil menunjuk portal akhir dari Jalur Portal Ke surge

"baiklah aku akan masuk,tapi apa kau tidak masuk?"ujar Naruto melihat Azazel tidak mengikutinya masuk

"Apa kau pikir setelah jatuh dari surga dengan alasan yang tidak elit seperti itu aku masih mau menunjukkan wajah ku didepan malaikat-malaikat itu?"ujar Azazel sinis kepada naruto

"Baiklah jangan marah begitu"ujar Naruto lalu meninggalkan Azazel di portal itu dan berjalan masuk ke surga

Ada salah satu malaikat yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kesini manusia,dan bagaimana caranya"Ujar Seorang malaikat berambut Merah muda seperti permen kapas

"Ah nona malaikat aku minta maaf karena sebelumnya aku diminta oleh Michael untuk datang mengambil sesuatu darinya"ujar Naruto dengan nada sopan kepada Malaikat di depannya

"sombong sekali kau manusia memanggil Michael-sama dengan sebuatan begitu tapi aku tidak ingin membuat surga ribut jadi apa kau punya bukti bahwa kau dipanggil Michael-sama?"tanya Malaikat itu dengan nada sinis kepada Naruto

"ya,kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Michael"ujar Naruto dengan nada acuh tak acuh

"Aku tidak percaya pada mu"ujar seorang malaikat berambut pirang keemasan dengan nada tegas

Naruto dan malaikat di depannya langsung menoleh kearah suara itu

"Gabriel-sama"Ujar malaikat berambut merah muda itu dengan Hormat dan langsung menunduk kepada Gabriel

"Kanon aku tahu kau itu merupakan kartu Queen dari Raphael tapi kau tidak boleh membiarkan manusia fana ini masuk kedalam surga"ujar Gabriel memarahi malaikat yang sedang menunduk kepada Gabriel AKA Kanon

" maaf Gabriel-sama tapi ku dengar dari Raphael-sama bahwa ada tamu Michael-sama yang akan berkunjung"ujar Kanon dengan nada gemetar kepada Gabriel

"baiklah aku memaafkan mu,tapi aku tidak percaya kepada pemuda ini"ujar Gabriel menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri mematung saja

"Pemuda-san kembalilah ke bumi dan jangan beritahukan kepada semua orang tentang cara mu ke surga"ujar Gabriel memerintah Naruto

"Mana bisa aku pergi,Michael bisa marah-marah kepada ku jika aku langsung pergi tanpa memberitahunya"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Gabriel

"Sombong sekali kau manusia Hina,memanggil Kakakku dengan sebutan seperti itu"ujar Gabriel dengan nada sinis kepada Naruto

"Sialan apa mau mu Malaikat"ujar Naruto mulai marah kepada Gabriel

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu kepada ku manusia,kau itu Cuma manusia yang berumur pendek jadi jangan sombong kepada ku"ujar Gabriel dengan nada sinis lagi kepada Naruto

"Sialan kau,aku kesini atas perintah Michael dan ini yang kudapat setelah datang kesini,cih aku tidak sudi lagi menginjakkan kaki disini"ujar Naruto dengan nada marah kepada Gabriel

"kau benar-benar manusia tidak tahu diri jadi Bertobatlah dalam kematian mu"ujar Gabriel sambil menyiapkan Light Bow miliknya lalu menembakkan Light Arrow kepada Naruto

"Tidak berguna"ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin dan ia pun masuk kedalam Mode Asura miliknya dan menghentikan Light Arrow yang menuju kearahnya dengan Goudoudama miliknya

Mata Gabriel terbelalak kaget melihat panah-panah cahaya miliknya dipatahkan oleh Goudoudama Naruto

"tidak kusangka,kalau begitu Kanon pergilah dari sini aku akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan ku untuk mengalahkan dia"ujar Gabriel menyuruh Kanon pergi dari tempat itu

"Baik Gabriel-sama"ujar Kanon langsung terbang dari situ menuju ke tempat lain

"kita mulai manusia,semoga Tuhan memberkati mu di kehidupan mu yang kedua"ujar Gabriel mengganti senjatanya dengan Light Sword

Sementara Naruto membentuk sebuah tongkat sepanjang pedang Gabriel lalu menyabetkannya kedepan

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu Gabriel-chan"ujar Naruto mencoba menggoda Gabriel

"baiklah aku akan maju"ujar Gabriel lalu maju tanpa mempedulikan Sufix-chan pada panggilan Naruto tadi

"aku siap kapan pun"ujar Naruto dengan bersiaga seperti mode berpedang orang kebanyakan

Dan bunyi dentingan besi beradu tak terelakkan dari Surga

Bahkan kedahsyatan pertarungan itu disaksikan oleh malaikat-malaikat yang berada di surga

Pertarungan ini berlanjut hingga selama 10 menit tidak ada yang mau mengalah walaupun Naruto terlihat lebih mendominasi pertarungan itu

Salah satu malaikat tinggi disana yang berambut pirang model raven hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dia itu bernama Zelel

Sementara Pria berambut sedikit keriting persis model rambutnya Suzaku di Code Geass hanya saja berwarna pirang dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih tegas

Hanya menatap pertarungan itu dengan Kanon berada di belakangnya

"Raphael-sama kenapa anda tidak menghentikan Gabriel-sama?"tanya Kanon kepada malaikat di depannya

"bukankah jika begitu maka dia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk berlatih kemampuannya yang memang semenjak Bapa Tiada dia tidak pernah berlatih"ujar Malaikat di depannya AKA Raphael

"Baiklah jika itu yang Raphael-sama katakan aku tidak akan bertanya lagi"ujar Kanon dengan nada ramah

"Bagus"ujar Raphael lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Kanon

Kembali ke Naruto

Kini terlihatlah Naruto dalam Kondisi yang tidak terluka sedikit pun sementara Gabriel yang sudah terluka kanan kiri

"Sudahlah biarkan aku bertemu Michael"ujar Naruto malas dalam Mode Asuranya

"tolong kau pergi dari sini karena tempat ini bukan untuk manusia"ujar Gabriel dengan nada parau karena kecapaian karena bertarung dengan Naruto

"Maa Maa sudahlah Gabriel dia datang juga karena undangan ku"ujar Michael yang ternyata sedari tadi menonton pertarungan Naruto dengan Gabriel

"Michael Nii-sama"Gabriel dengan wajah terkejut melihat kakaknya berada di sana menonton pertarungannya

"jadi kau melihatnya?"tanya Naruto dengan nada malas kepada Michael

"ya dan seperti dugaan ku kau kuat,kau bisa membuat satu Malaikat tinggi kalah dengan tidak kekurangan Stamina"ujar Michael dengan nada kagum

"Sudahlah lebih baik mana hal yang ingin kau berikan pada ku?"ujar Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pulang

"hahaha baiklah ambil ini"ujar Michael sembari memberikan Naruto sebuah Liontin Salib itu

"Apa ini?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada Michael

"itu alat untuk berteleportasi dari mana saja dan kemana saja,aku dan Azazel yang mengembangkannya"ujar Michael dengan nada bangga

"Ku kira Malaikat tidak boleh berbangga diri kalau tidak mau jatuh?"ujar Naruto dengan nada sarkastik

"apa salahnya juga bila hanya berbangga sedikit"ujar Michael dengan nada sedih

"Oh bagaimana keadaan Asia?"tanya Naruto mengalihkan topic pembicaraan

"Ah dia masih berlatih menggunakan Twilight Healing miliknya"ujar Michael dengan nada santai

"baguslah,jadi kapan aku akan berangkat melawan Ares?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius

"kapan saja Boleh kok"ujar Michael dengan nada santai

"Baiklah"

TBC

Author Note:Maapin Author yang tak kunjung-kunjung mengupdate Fic ini hiks hiks

Itu karena Author punya banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata seperti main God Eater

Naruto:oi bilang aja lu males Update

Author:Diem dulu elu(Glare ke Naruto)

Chihaya:Author ini,kau itu membuat ku tidak bisa membeli Karuta karena tidak bermain selama tiga minggu ini

Author:Kan salah elu sendiri yang langsung ngabisin Duit buat beli barang gak guna itu

Madara:sudah sudah


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X OC(Belum pasti)

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note: Ketemu lagi ama Author gila ini yang selalu mengupdate fic dengan waktu yang tidak tentu dan kini Author mengupdate fic ini dengan kecepatan sekilat Hiraishin

Kanon:Horee Fic ini udah Update

Author:iya iya Author melakukan ini untuk menebus kesalahan Author karena tidak mengupdate Fic ini selama berminggu-minggu

Naruto:nah gini dong bagus Updatenya cepet gue jadi bisa beli ramen satu pak

Chihaya:naruto jangan makan ramen terlalu banyak(Glare ke Naruto)

Naruto:Chihaya-chan ada pemain Karuta kelas A Tuh(bersiap kabur)

Chihaya:Dimana(Noleh kanan kiri)

Naruto: (kabur)

Kanon:bagaimana dengan Alurnya Author kurasa agak ngalor ngidul

Author:hahaha itu karena Author mengambil banyak Scene yang bukan dari Anime maupun Novelnya

Kanon:Pantesan Ngalor Ngidul Alurnya Thor

Author: Hiks Hiks maap kalo ngalor ngidul soalnya kalo Author gak nambahin nanti cepet tamatnya

Rias:Tapi kenapa Scene saya yang di tiadakan?

Sona:bukan Cuma kamu tapi aku juga

Author:itu karena kalian Iblis jadi aku mengurangi Scene kalian

Junko:Aku main di Fic ini juga ya aku ingin membawa keputus asaan ke dalam fic ini

Naruto:Silahkan saja

Kanon:untuk Reviewer saya berterima kasih selaku pemain dari fic Naruto Heroes Of Another dimension saya berharap kalian semua bisa merasa puas dengan fic sederhana ini

Author:oke kita mulai Fic ini

Chapter 9 Starts

Kini di Surga Naruto tengah berbicara dengan Michael ditemani Oleh Gabriel dan Raphael

Sementara Azazel pulang dari Portal itu dan sedang mengajari Issei latihan dengan sangat keras

"Naruto aku ingin kau secepatnya mengalahkan Ares"ujar Michael dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"iya-iya aku juga akan berangkat sebentar lagi"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Michael

"Michael aku akan mengirim Kanon bersama pemuda ini untuk mengalahkan Ares"ujar Raphael dengan nada serius kepada Michael

"benar juga banyak Raksasa disana"ujar Michael dengan nada seperti dia baru ingat sesuatu

"Kanon ikutlah bersama Naruto dalam mengalahkan Ares"ujar Raphael kepada Kanon dengan santai

"aku bisa sendiri"ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan

"Naruto terkadang lebih baik mencegah dari pada mengobati"ujar Michael kepada Naruto

"benar itu Naruto-san kalau begitu aku akan ikut dengan mu"ujar Kanon dengan nada santai lalu mereka berteleport ke depan gerbang Kastil Ares

*Didepan Kastil Ares*

"Oh ya Kanon bagaimana rencananya?"tanya Naruto kepada Kanon

"Aku yang membuat rencana?"tanya Kanon menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"tentu kau kan pintar,aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang taktik makanya aku bertanya pada mu"ujar naruto dengan nada malas menanggapi Kanon

"baiklah aku akan memancing perhatian mahluk-mahluk besar yang ada di dalam Kastil untuk keluar dan kau masuklah kedalam Kastil dan lawanlah Ares"ujar Kanon dengan rencana yang begitu simple

"Heh begitu ya?,baiklah,jangan sampai mati diluar sini karena Titan"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Kanon

"Ya ya"ujar Kanon dengan nada malas lalu selagi Naruto masuk Kanon Mengambil Sesuatu dari dalam Sakunya

Dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah Alat dengan nama Orb No Fusion(bisa Googilng dan maaf kalo namanya salah)

"Ultraman-san"ujar Kanon sambil mengeluarkan Kartu Ultraman dari Sakunya dan memasukannya kedalam Orb No Fusionnya

"Tiga-san"ujar Kanon mengambil Kartu lagi dan memasukkannya dengan cara yang sama dengan kartu Ultraman tadi

"Fusion Up" tiba-tiba bunyi mekanik terdengar

Lalu Kanon mengangkat Orb No Fusionnya lalu ia pun berubah menjadi seorang Ultraman Orb(Gabungan tiga dengan Ultraman)

Para Titan di Kastil berlarian keluar menghampiri ultraman Orb itu dan ingin memakannya

"Sudah kuduga"batin Kanon senang yang berada didalam Ultraman Orb

Namun ada beberapa raksasa Lain yang membuat Mata Kanon terbelalak

"itu bukannya Ultraman Dark Zagi"batin Kanon kaget melihat Zagi mendatanginya bersama dengan Titan Kolosal

*Bersama Naruto*

Sementara Naruto terus masuk setelah ia melihat Kanon berubah dan menuju ke ruang Tahta dari Ares dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Sunshin

Yaitu berlari menggunakan Asura Mode

"Cih ruangannya jauh amat ya?"ujar Naruto kesal karena Ruang tahta Ares ternyata jauh sekali dari tempatnya berlari

" berhenti kau"tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menghentikannya dari acara berlarinya

Naruto tidak langsung menatap kebelakangnya

"Siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau kemari?"tanya Suara itu dengan nada datar

"Heh sebelum bertanya kau harus memperkenalkan diri dulu"ujar Naruto lalu ia berbalik kebelakang guna untuk melihat siapa yang menghentikan langkahnya itu

Dan ia melihat seorang wanita berambut Pink mirip seperti kanon tapi ini lebih panjang dan bermodel Twin Tails

"Oh aku,namaku adalah Enoshima Junko"ujar wanita yang menghentikan Naruto ini

"Enoshima Junko? Kau manusia?"naruto kaget dengan adanya Manusia di Kastil ini

"Jelaslah aku ini Manusia,lalu kau siapa dan apa tujuan mu datang kemari?"ujar Enoshima Junko dengan nada malas kepada Naruto

"Aku uzumaki Naruto,aku datang kesini untuk membunuh Ares"ujar Naruto blak blak kan

Tiba-tiba Enoshima Junko tepok jidatnya dan terjadi karena Sweetdrop tingkat tinggi yang ia rasakan karena melihat pemuda ini

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Naruto kepada enoshima Junko dengan nada heran

"kau ini blak-blakan sekali yah?,orang seperti mu dapat terbunuh dengan mudah lo"ujar Enoshima yang baru bangun dari Sweetdropnya

"jadi kau itu sebenarnya apa kawan atau lawan?"tanya Naruto kepada Enoshima Junko dengan nada serius

"Kalau aku sih mungkin adalah lawan mu"ujar Enoshima junko dengan nada angkuh kepada Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkan mu dengan cepat"ujar Naruto lalu ia masuk kedalam Posisi bertarung nya yang seperti Ninja

"coba saja kalau kau bisa"ujar Junko dengan nada angkuh namun ia tetap berdiri seperti biasa saja

"kalau begitu _**Sharingan**_ "Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya dan masuk kedalam Mode Eternal Magengkyou Sharingan

" _ **Tsukiyomi"**_ lalu Naruto memasukkan Junko kedalam Dunia ilusi miliknya

Namun baru sebentar Junko langsung mematahkan tehnik ilusinya

"itu ilusi yah?"tanya Junko dengan nada heran melihat Naruto yang terlihat terkejut denga itu

" _ **Gaki Wanita itu tidak memmpan melawan Genjutsu coba kau lawan dengan taijutsu**_ "ujar suara dari kepalanya yaitu Kurama

Sementara para Biju yang lain sibuk mengisi Chakra Naruto yang terkuras akibat Tsukiyomi tadi

"baik Kurama"ujar Batin Naruto membalas Kurama

Sementara Itu Naruto langsung berlari menuju Enoshima Junko dan memukulnya dengan keras tepat di titik Fital

Namun Enoshima Junko dapat menghindari semuanya

"apa hanya itu?"tanya enoshima Junko sengaja ingin memancing amarah Naruto

Sementara Naruto menonaktifkan Sharingannya ia hanya melihat Junko dengan tatapan Datar

" _ **kage Bunshin No Jutsu**_ "naruto membuat clone nya dan membuat Clonenya bertarung melawan Junko sementara ia mencoba masuk kedalam Mode Sannin

"Oh penggandaan diri kah? Aku belum melawan orang seperti itu"ujar Junko lalu one on one melawan Bunshin Naruto

*Bersama Kanon*

Kini kanon yang berada didalam ultraman Orb tengah bertarung melawan Titan Kolosal dan Dark Zagi bersamaan

Bisa dilihat Kanon tidak unggul di pertarungan ini

Dan Zagi sudah berniat mengeluarkan Tehnik Pamungkasnya sementara Kolosal menahan Pergerakan Ultraman Orb

"grr aku tidak bisa bergerak"ujar Kanon yang tengah pusing dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika tehnik dari Dark Zagi itu datang

Karena pasalnya kekuatan hancurnya Dark Zagi sama dengan ultraman Noa

Namun sesaat setelah Zagi mengeluarkan tehnik pamungkasnya

Ultraman Orb mencoba melakukan Salto tanpa menggunakan tangan kebelakang dan hasilnya Tital Kolosal terkena telak serangan dari Zagi

Sementara Ultraman Orb hanya terkena dibagian punggungnya

"dia kuat sekali"batin Kanon melihat Titan Kolosal sudah tewas dengan sekali serang dari Dark Zagi

Lalu tanpa dirasa Color Timer milik Ultraman Orb mulai menyala menandakan bahwa Waktu tenaganya hampir Habis

Dan tanpa Ba Bi Bu Ultraman Orb segera menyerang Dark Zagi dengan cepat

Sementara Zagi juga tidak mau kalah dengan Orb mereka berdua saling jual beli Pukulan

Namun setelah beberapa Saat,dark Zagi pergi meninggalkan Kastil dan terbang ke angkasa

Orb yang sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga berubah kembali menjadi Kanon yang sudah babak belur akibat pertarungan tadi

Dan ia pun segera masuk kedalam kastil untuk membantu Naruto didalam

*IN Heaven*

Sementara Michael hanya menatap datar Naruto yang tengah kewalahan melawan Enoshima Junko itu di sebuah kolam di surga

"apa yang kau lihat Michael?"Tanya Raphael sambil menatap kolam yang ditatap Michael

"Sepertinya wanita itu semakin kuat saja"ujar Raphael melihat Enoshima Junko melawan Naruto

"Benar,jika ada alasan untuk takut pergi kesana maka jawabannya hanyalah wanita pembawa keputus asaan itu saja"ujar Michael kepada Raphael

"jadi kau pernah melawannya?"tanya Raphael kepada Michael

"Ya,dan terlebih lagi dia adalah kakak dari Kartu Queen mu Kanon"ujar Michael dengan nada serius

"Apa? Dari yang ku tahu Kanon itu ada dipanti asuhan sejak lahir,itulah makanya aku mereinkarnasikannya menjadi malaikat"ujar Raphael kepada Michael

"itu benar,ayah dan ibu Kanon membuangnya di Panti Asuhan karena keluarganya hanya memperbolehkan kembar dua dan jika ada satu lagi maka itu wajib di buang"ujar Michael dengan nada serius

"Hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu?,dan lagi apa yang membuat mu tidak ingin melawannya?"tanya Raphael lagi kepada malaikat besar di depannya

"dia memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi bisa dibilang dia setara dengan mu Raphael"ujar Michael dengan nada serius kepada Raphael

"apa maksud mu Michael,aku tidak percaya hal itu jika ada orang sekuat itu harusnya dia menjadi buruan para malaikat jatuh atau iblis"ujar Raphael berkata Serius

"ya dia sudah menjadi buruan malaikat jatuh dan iblis sampai ia tiba di kastil Ares"ujar Michael dengan nada serius

*bersama Naruto*

Kini Naruto dalam Mode Sannin masih bertarung imbang melawan Enoshima Junko yang entah kenapa itu membuatnya kesal

"kau hebat juga yah Junko"puji Naruto kepada Enoshima Junko

"ini belum seberapa Naruto"ujar Junko dengan nada angkuh kepada Uzumaki Naruto

Lalu mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka

Sementara Kanon baru sampai ia melihat Junko dengan pandangan tak tahu apa-apa

"naruto-san pergilah ke kastil Ares aku akan menahannya"ujar kanon yang berada dibelakang Junko

"whoa"Junko cukup kaget dengan pukulan Kanon dari belakang

"baiklah"lalu Naruto segera berlari menuju Kastil Ares sementara Kanon tengah melawan Junko

Namun sebelum itu Raphael tiba-tiba muncul didepan Kanon dengan cepat

"Raphael-sama"kanon Kaget dengan kemuculan pimpinannya dengan cepat

"Kanon kau akan kalah olehnya lebih baik sekarang kau istirahatlah kau sudha menghabiskan tenaga mu untuk masuk kedalam mode Orb bukan?"ujar Raphael kepada Kanon

"tapi Raphael-sama"Kanon mencoba ingin membantah Raphael

"kau tahu jika membantah kau bisa jatuh,jadi jangan membantah"ujar Raphael dengan nada serius sambil menatap Junko

"salah satu malaikat besar,Raphael aku harap kau tidak kabur seperti Michael itu"ujar Junko dengan nada serius kepada Raphael

"tenang saja aku tidak akan kabur dari pertarungan ini"ujar Raphael kepada Junko

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan maju dan mengalahkan mu"ujar Junko sambil mengambil pedang yang entah dari mana ia dapat

Sementara mata Raphael terbelalak kaget melihat pedang yang berada di tangannya

"Pedang itu jangan-jangan Penyegel Apapun _**Fuin Sword**_ "ujar Raphael kaget melihat pedang milik Junko

"wow kau hebat mengetahui pedang ini tapi ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir bagimu untuk hidup Malaikat besar"ujar Junko lalu ia maju dengan cepat kea rah Raphael dan mencoba menebasnya dengan arah vertical

Dengan sigap Raphael melompat mundur dengan cepat lalu melakukan Drive dengan pedang yang sudah dimunculkan yaitu pedang Tuhan yaitu _**Seirei No Tsurugi**_

"Oh pedang roh kah yang tidak bisa disegel ini menarik aku ingin sekali mengalahkan mu Raphael"ujar Junko dengan nada teriakan yang lantang sekali

"aku juga ingin mengalahkan mu Enoshima"ujar Raphael lalu maju dan bunyi dentingan besi berbunyi di sepanjang Kastil

*Bersama Naruto*

Kini Naruto sudah berada di kastil Ares bahkan ia sudah membukanya

"Ares dimana kau?"teriak naruto dari depan Pintu

" **Sombong sekali kau manusia"** ujar Suara berat dari dalam ruang tahta

Dan terlihatlah seorang Pria berambut Dark Blue dengan pony melewati mata bisa terlihat bahwa dia mirip dengan Okazaki Tomoya yang menggunakan Pony untuk menutupi matanya

Ditambah dengan Zirah merahnya dengan pedang berwarna merah darah dan aura yang menyeramkan

"heh kau akan ku kalahkan"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Ares

Lalu pertarungan pun dimulai

Prang! Prang ! Prang !

Bunyi dua besi yang saling beradu dengan kecepatan tinggi

Naruto mencoba mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kepala Ares namun Ares dapat menghindarinya dengan melakukan kayang

*Sringg*

Bunyi deru dari Rasenggan yang dibuat Naruto di tangan kirinya

Ares yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam,Ares langsung berdiri dan mencoba meninju kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya

Namun Naruto yang kehilangan konsentrasinya sehingga Rasenggannya terpecah dan Naruto terkena tinju dari Ares sehingga ia terlempar menuju ke dinding

*brak*

Suara dinding retak akibat tabrakan tubuh Naruto

Tap!

Tanpa membuag waktu Ares segera maju ke depan Naruto dan bersiap untuk menebas leher Naruto

Naruto yang tahu akan hal itu dengan cepat mengambil pedangnya dan menahan pedang Ares dengan pedang miliknya

Dengan cepat Naruto mencoba menendang Ares namun karena reflek Ares leih cepat Ares bisa menghindari serangan Naruto

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** "Naruto menggandakan dirinya menjadi Seribu membuat Ares sedikit berdecak kagum

" _ **Hebat juga kau manusia bisa melakukan hal ini**_ "ujar Ares dengan nada kagum

"Tidak juga ini adalah hal paling mudah yang bisa ku lakukan,baiklah para Bunshin serang"ujar Naruto memerintah Bunshinya dan naruto serta bunshinya menyerang Ares dengan cepat

" _ **itu tidak ada gunanya**_!"ujar Ares lalu dengan cepat Ares menebas beberapa Bunshin Naruto

Pooft! Pooft! Pooft!

Bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi Asap ketika Ares berhasil membunuhnya

" _ **Kelincahan mu jadi berkurang manusia,itukah kelemahan tehnik mu**_ "ujar Ares dengan nada sombong kepada Naruto

"Mungkin begitu tapi jangan meremehkan lawan mu _**Cho Odama Rasen Tarenggan**_ "dengan cepat 700 Bunshin Naruto yang tersisa melakukan serangan itu bersama-sama

Membuat mata Ares sedikit melebar

"kau hebat juga tapi masih ceroboh"ujar Ares lalu berteleport kebelakang tempat ledakan dari Jutsu Naruto sehingga ia tidak terkena dampaknya

Lalu setelah itu semua Bunshin Naruto menghilang hingga Cuma terlihat kini hanya Naruto sendiri dalam Mode Saninnya

"baiklah ini baru dimulai"ujar Naruto dengan nada semangat

Begitu pula Ares dapat terlihat dari raut wajah mereka berdua

Dengan cepat Ares melempar pedangnya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk bertarung melawan Naruto

"pertarungan tangan kah? Menarik"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai

" _ **kau boleh berbangga diri manusia karena kau dapat melawan ku sampai seperti ini"**_ ujar Ares dengan senyum maniak mereka di wajahnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu majulah"

*Bersama Kanon Dan Raphael*

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Dentingan besi beradu di sekitar ruang tahta Ares tanda junko masih bertarung dengan malaikat besar Raphael

Junko dengan cepat menggunakan pedangnya untuk melawan Raphael

Pedang miliknya sering beradu dengan pedang milik Raphael

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah,mereka berdua terus bertarung hingga batasan mereka masing-masing

"kau hebat juga Malaikat besar Raphael,sepertinya julukan mu sebagai Malaikat pembawa Doa itu bukan isapan Jempol belaka"ujar Junko dengan nada santai

"ho kau mengetahuinya? Hebat juga kau mengetahui seluk beluk diriku,apakah kau juga mengetahui yang lainnya?"tanya Raphael dengan masih beradu pedang dengan Junko

Trang!

Bunyi dentingan itu terdengar lagi bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi

"tentu saja Michael sang penghulu surga,kau sang pembawa doa,Gabriel sang penyair Surga,Ariel sang pembawa kabar,dan Zelel sang Eksekutor"ujar Junko dengan nada santai kepada Raphael

"dia mengetahui semuanya?"batin Raphael kaget mendengar bahwa Junko mengetahui semua julukan dari para malaikat di surga

"dan aku juga tahu kau sudah mereinkarnasikan adik ku sebagai Malaikat"ujar Junko dengan nada santai kepada Raphael

"heh itu tidak penting sekarang mari kita akhiri dansa kita"Ujar Raphael dengan nada santai

Lalu dentingan bunyi besi terdengar terus dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah __

Seluruh ruangan bergetar akibat dua pertarungan yang begitu dahsyat dari Malaikat besar melawan pembawa keputus-asaan

Dan Pahlawan dari Dunia lain melawan Dewa Perang ini

Dan pertarungan itu berlangsung selama 14 hari

Bahkan sampai Michael bosan melihat pertarungan itu

Dimana Raphael dan Kanon melawan Enoshima Junko sementara naruto melawan Ares

*Di rumah Naruto*

"Azazel-sensei kenapa lama sekali Naruto pulang?"tanya issei yang lagi Push up dengan dua tangan

"Hmm aku juga tidak tahu"ujar Azazel dengan nada malas

"baiklah sekarang kau harus latihan dengan Naga lagi biar kau bisa memasuki mode Balance breaker dalam waktu lama"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai sambil memegang bahu Issei

"baiklah"ujar Issei pasrah karena ia tahu ia akan berlarian lagi kalau bukan ia akan bertarung seharian lagi dan itu membuatnya lelah

*bersama Chihaya*

Sudah dua minggu Chihaya dilatih menggunakan EMS dan kini kemampuannya sudah sangat berkembang dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya karena saat ini dia memiliki kemampuan yang cukup tinggi

Dan kini ia tengah makan bersama keluarga besar Naruto dan teman-teman naruto dari dimensi Lain itu

"Chihaya-chan jika kami sudah menghilang kembalilah pada Naruto dan bantu dia untuk melindungi dirinya serta orang-orang yang dilindunginya"ujar Kushina kepada Chihaya

"ha'I Kushina-san"ujar Chihaya dengan nada hormat kepada Kushina

"sudah ku bilang panggil aku Kaa-san"ujar Kushina dengan nada marah kepada Chihaya

"Ano Kushina-san"Chihaya mulai berkeringat dingin melihat kushina sedang melotot kearahnya

"Panggil Kaa-san"ujar Kushina dengan Glare yang cukup membuat Kage lari terbirit-birit

Ternyata julukan Red Hot Habanero bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka

"Ka.. Kushina-san"Chihaya masih ragu untuk mengucapkan Kaa-san kepada Kushina

"Hiks Hiks jadi kau tidak mau menikah dengan Naruto-chan kah Hiks Hiks"tiba-tiba Kushina menangis lebay karena Chihaya menolak memanggilnya Kaa-san

"eeh Kushina-san bukan begitu maksudnya,tapi"Chihaya memikirkan kata apa lagi yang harus ia katakan kepada Kushina

"tapi apa?"tanya Kushina dengan tatapan sedih

"tapi aku dengan Naruto belum berpacaran,jadi aku akan menunggu dulu untuk memanggil mu Kaa-san"ujar Chihaya sambil tersenyum kepada Kushina

"tapi jika begitu aku keburu sudah tidak ada hwaaa"Kushina menangis dengan Air mata yang sudah membanjiri Mansion yang ditinggali oleh keluarga Naruto ini

Dan terlihatlah kakashi,Minato,Madara,tengah berenang karena air mata Kushina yang membuat kolam didalam Mansion

*bersama naruto*

Setelah bertempur selama 14 hari itu membuat Ares dan Naruto kelelahan baik secara fisik maupun mental

"haah haah haah kau kuat juga"ujar Naruto dengan ter engah-engah kepada Ares

" _**Kau juga manusia,mungkin kau lebih cocok menjadi Dewa Olympus saja daripada Manusia**_ "ujar Ares dengan nada kelelahan juga

"Haah Haah,apa kau tidak melantur setelah bertarung selama dua minggu dengan ku?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran dan kelelahan kepada Ares

" _ **tentu tidak aku serius,dan cukup aku akhiri saja sampai disini**_ "ujar Ares sambil mengumpulkan tenaga terakhirnya

" _ **Gaki dia akan mengeluarkan jurus yang berbahaya**_ "ujar Kurama yang berada didalam Mindscapenya

"benar dan jika kita menghindarinya kita akan menang"ujar Naruto kepada Kurama yang berada didalam Mindscape miliknya

" _ **Gold Cross Atack**_ **"** Ares membuat Salib lalu menembakkannya kearah Naruto seperti meriam Laser beam

Tapi dengan reflek Naruto yang bagus Naruto berlari menjauhi serangan dari Ares

Namun ternyata serangan dari Ares juga mengikuti dirinya kemana Arah larinya dia pasti ikut

"Cih jurus ini menyebalkan"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas kepada Jurus itu yang membuatnya harus berlarian

" _ **Heh kau takut pada jurus ini Manusia?**_ **"** tanya Ares dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"Tentu tidak juga"ujar Naruto dengan jawaban yang tidak pasti

Lalu acara lari-larian ini berlangsung cukup lama sekitaran 30 menit kayaknya

Lalu Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dibelakang Ares dan berdiri membelakangi Ares

" _ **heh dia ada di dekat mu Naruto lebih tepatnya di depan mu kau bisa lihat itu bukan? Apa kau sudah mau mati manusia?**_ "tanya Ares dengan nada meremehkan Naruto

"tidak juga Ares-san aku hanya mencari perlindungan dekat dewa"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai

" _ **Apa maksud mu?**_ "tanya Ares kepada Naruto dengan perasaan Heran

Lalu Naruto melompat ketika Jurus Ares dekat sekali dengannya sehingga Ares yang terkena serangannya sendiri

" _ **Arggkh!**_ "Ares meraung kesakitan karena serangannya sendiri mengenai dirinya

Sehingga Naruto berhasil membuat Ares Pingsan di hadapannya

Naruto sudah berdiri didepan Ares dan berhasil membuat Ares terjatuh dan pingsan akibat pertempuran tadi dengannya

"Huft selesai juga,aku akan mengakhirinya"ujar Naruto yang masih didalam Mode Asuranya ketika ia bertarung melawan Ares

" _ **Renzoku Bijuu Damma**_ "naruto menembakkan enam Biju Damma secara beruntun kearah Ares sehingga Ares hancur tidak bersisa

Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Kanon dan Raphael

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X OC(Belum pasti)

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Anime lainnya bukan buatan saya

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note

Halo kali ini Author Up lagi mencoba menebus kesalahan Author yang lama mengupdate oke gak usah lama-lama kita mulai aja Fic nya

(Opening Soundtrack Guren Does)

Chapter 10 Starts(Good Bye Team 7)

Kini Naruto tengah melihat Raphael dan Kanon sudah berhasil membuat Enoshima Junko Kabur untuk sementara

"are kamu siapa?"tanya Naruto menunjuk Raphael yang berada di samping Kanon dalam keadaan babak belur juga sama kayak Kanon

"naruto apa kau bodoh,aku ada disamping Michael waktu kau mau berangkat kesini

"jangan-jangan kau Raphael?"tanya Naruto kaget melihat Raphael

"Iya aku ini Raphael salah satu malaikat besar"ujar Raphael dengan nada santai

"kalau begitu bisa teleport saya pulang dulu,karena seminggu lagi saya harus menolong Sirzech"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Raphael

"Sirzech Lucifer kah?,sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya,baiklah kalau begitu"dan dengan cepat Naruto di teleport kedepan Rumah miliknya bersama dengan Azazel

"terima kasih aku akan tidur lalu makan dan berlatih untuk minggu depan"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas lalu berjalan dengan sempoyongan kedalam rumah Azazel

"manusia itu menarik"ujar Raphael kepada Kanon

"Hmm apakah anda tertarik mereinkarnasikannya sebagai Joker anda?"tanya kanon kepada Raphael

"Tentu saja,tapi itu tidak mungkin dia lebih kuat dari ku,jadi aku tidak bisa mereinkarnasikannya"ujar Raphael

Kanon hanya meng oh kan saja perkataan Raphael

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan kembali ke surga untuk membantu Michael"ujar Raphael lalu mereka pun segera kembali ke surga dengan teleportasi mereka

Kini Naruto tertidur di sofa dengan mengorok karena ia sudah tidak tidur selama dua minggu akibat pertarungannya melawan Ares

Sementara Kanon dan Raphael sedang berada di surga mengurusi Orang-orang mati yang akan Ke Eden dan yang akan dilempar ke Tartarus

*In Heaven*

Gabriel tengah berjalan-jalan dengan santai menuju Eden Garden untuk mengecek apakah ada manusia yang tergoda untuk berbuat dosa

Karena peraturan yang ditetapkan Bapa bahwa jika ada yang tergoda berbuat Dosa maka ia akan langsung dibuang tanpa banyak omong kedalam Tartarus

Namun ia menemukan Raphael tengah memainkan sebuah Piano di ruang miliknya yang berada di dekat Eden

Karena tertarik Gabriel masuk kedalam ruangan Raphael dan melihatnya bermain

"oh Gabriel kah ada apa?"tanya Raphael kepada Gabriel dengan nada santai seperti biasanya

"tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat keadaan Raphael-Nii saja"ujar Gabriel dengan nada ramah kepada Raphael

"aku baik-baik saja memangnya kenapa?"tanya Raphael kepada Gabriel

"tidak,oh iya aku ingin bertanya diantara seluruh malaikat besar Cuma Raphael-Nii saja yang memiliki Kartu lengkap,bagaimana caranya memilih seseorang untuk jadi malaikat reinkarnasi kak?"tanya Gabriel dengan nada ramah namun serius

"bukankah kau sudah mereinkarnasikan seseorang menjadi Kartu As mu,namun kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"ujar Raphael bingung dengan kelakuan Adiknya

"tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan Potensi terbaiknya seperti kartu-kartu lengkap kakak"ujar Gabriel kekeh pada pendiriannya

"Gabriel-Gabriel jika kau mau melihat orang mengeluarkan potensi terbaiknya maka lihatlah dari Dosa yang ia perbuat dan penyesalan yang sudah ia lakukan,jika ia berhasil melakukan pertobatan sampai 70% maka dia sudah layak menjadi malaikat reinkarnasi"ujar Raphael dengan nada santai kepada Gabriel

"begitukah Kakak,baiklah aku akan melakukannya sesuai dengan perkataan mu"ujar Gabriel dengan nada semangat kepada Raphael

"baiklah aku akan kedalam dulu"ujar Raphael lalu Gabriel dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan Raphael

Sementara Raphael sedang minum teh Oolong di dalam

*bersama Naruto*

Kini Naruto tengah bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah sembari menonton acara Tv kesukaannya yaitu gunting yang ditukar

Azazel hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak muda yang satu ini

"naruto tidak baik kau selalu menonton sinetron kayak begini"ujar Azazel menasehati Naruto

"masih lebih baik dari pada aku menonton JAV yang berada di kamar mu"ujar Naruto dengan nada menyindir kepada Azazel

"apa salahnya itukan untuk masa depan"ujar Azazel dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan

"benar juga yah,mungkin aku harus mengikuti jejak mu Azazel"ujar naruto dengan nada serius

"sebenarnya itu Cuma bercanda"ujar Azazel pelan kepada Naruto

Namun Naruto tidak mendengarkannya dan malah memikirkan jav apa yang akan ia tonton ketika ia mau nanti

"ah aku menjatuhkan ranjau,dan dia akan menjadi mesum,lebih mesum daripada ku"gumam Azazel pundung karena perkataannya yang dianggap serius berlebihan oleh naruto 

Skip

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat kesekolah bersama Issei dan mereka berangkat dengan membicarakan sesuatu

"Naruto kenapa lama sekali kau menjalankan misi dari malaikat Michael?"tanya Issei dengan nada heran kepada Naruto

"itu karena Dewa Ares itu begitu kuat jadi aku tidak bisa langsung mengalahkannya"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas

"tapi hebat juga kau yah,bisa mengalahkan Ares meskipun lama sekali pertarungannya"ujar issei dengan nada menyindir

"coba kau saja yang melawan dewa seperti itu"ujar Naruto dengan nada marah kepada Issei

"tentu saja aku akan langsung pasrah dan tewas di tempat"ujar Issei dengan nada lesu

"hmm kurasa kau bisa memberi perlawanan bila sudah mencapai level sebenarnya dirimu"ujar Naruto memberi semangat kepada Issei

"benar tapi masalahnya adalah lama sekali peningkatannya masa baru 20% kekuatan sebenarnya keluar"ujar Issei dengan nada menggerutu

"tenang saja memang seperti itu kalau baru beberapa hari tunggulah sampai 3 tahun mungkin kau sudah mencapai level sebenarnya dirimu"ujar Naruto mencoba menyemangati Issei

"benar juga aku tidak akan menyerah"ujar Issei dengan nada semangat kepada naruto

Mereka pun berhasil sampai ke sekolah dengan cepat tanpa halangan dari siapapun dan apapun juga

*in Class*

"Naruto-san banyak PR yang harus kau selesaikan kalau mau naik kelas"ujar Shiraishi yang sudah masuk ke sekolah

Disertai anggukan dari Miyuki yang berada di samping Shiraishi

"Pr? Aku tidak akan mengerjakan hal semacam itu"ujar Naruto dengan percaya diri sekali akan kesuksesannya

"jika kau tinggal kelas maka kau akan di cap kalah dari Issei loh"ujar Miyuki dengan nada membuat Issei bersinar daripada Naruto

"apa maksud mu aku kalah dari si mesum ini?"tanya Naruto tidak percaya apa yang di ucapkan oleh Miyuki

"Issei selalu mengerjakan Pr nya ditambah juga dia cukup baik dalam Sastra Indonesia sehingga nilainya dapat terjamin untuk masuk ke kelas 12 Naruto,sementara kau yang tidak masuk dua minggu serta nilai yang hancur sewaktu pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini dapat membuat mu tinggal kelas loh"ujar Shiraishi menasehati Naruto

Naruto langsung menatap Iri Issei yang kepalanya sudah besar dan hidungnya sudah memanjang

"Sudahlah ini masih semester pertama jadi Naruto-san bisa berusaha di semester depan"ujar Issei dengan nada santai dan mau menyemangati Naruto

"tapi kesempatan naik kelasnya Cuma tinggal 50% loh kalau dia berusaha di semester depan"ujar Miyuki dengan nada memperingati Naruto

"tenang saja meski Cuma 50% aku akan tetap naik kelas kok"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Miyuki

"memangnya kau Einstein kah?"ujar Issei menyindir naruto dengan pedas

"Einstein itu siapa?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada Issei

"dia adalah ilmuan,huft inilah susahnya orang jadul seperti mu Naruto"ujar issei dengan nada santai kepada naruto

"Sialan"

*bersama Chihaya*

"Chihaya"

Suara keras itu terdengar sangat lantang memanggil Chihaya yang saat ini sedang memainkan permainan kesukaannya yaitu Karuta

"Ada apa Sakura?"tanya Chihaya dengan nada santai kepada wanita yang memanggilnya itu

"Kita diserang"ujar Sakura dengan nada panic kepada Chihaya

"Diserang? Apa maksud mu?"tanya Chihaya dengan nada serius kepada Sakura

"Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat,sekarang lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini,biar kami yang menghalangi mereka"ujar Sakura dengan nada serius kepada Chihaya

"Apa maksud mu,Sakura? Apa kita diserang? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu"ujar Chihaya dengan nada serius kepada Sakura

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau ini adalah orang yang disukai Naruto,jika kau mati maka naruto akan sangat drop"ujar Sakura dengan nada serius kepada chihaya

"Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa aku telah mati,jadi tidak masalah,lagipula aku merasa tidak enak jika hanya aku yang selamat dari sini"ujar chihaya dengan nada santai kepada Sakura

"baiklah kalau begitu,jangan menyesali keputusan mu Chihaya"ujar Sakura dengan nada memperingatkan Chihaya

"tentu saja tidak"ujar Chihaya dengan nada santai

Lalu mereka berdua berlari menghampiri semua orang yang kini tengah berada di depan Mansion dengan Tiga Ekor Naga yang besar tengah terbang melintasi Mansion ini

Dan kini Sasuke,Kakashi serta Madara tengah melawan Naga yang berada dipaling Kanan

Sementara Minato,Kushina,dan Hinata tengah melawan Naga yang berada di samping Naga yang dilawan Madara

Dan dengan secepat kilat Sakura mendatangi satu naga terakhir yang berada di samping Minato dan Kushina,disertai dengan Dark God milik Chihaya serta Chihaya sendiri

*Madara,kakashi,Sasuke Vs Black Dragon (Abyys)*

"Kita gunakan formasi Bulan sabit untuk melawan dia"ujar kakashi kepada Madara dengan Sasuke

" _ **Katon Goryuuka No Jutsu**_ "madara menyemburkan Api dengan intensitas besar sehingga membentuk Naga api kearah Abyys yaitu naga yang dilawan Sasuke dan Kakashi serta dirinya

Kakashi yang melihat hal itu langsung saja membuat raikiri di tangan kanannya

" _ **raikiri**_ "kakashi dengan cepat mencoba menancapkan Raikirinya kearah Abbys

Namun setelah kedua serangan itu terlihatlah Abyys tidak terluka sama sekali

Dan kini Abyys menyemburkan Api dari mulutnya yang besar sehingga membuat Madara dan Sasuke harus menghindarinya dengan susah payah

"Siapa yang membawanya kesini sih merepotkan sekali"ujar Madara dengan nada serius kepada kakashi dan Sasuke

" _ **Amaterasu**_ "Sasuke menggunakan Eternal Magengkyo Sharingan dan mencoba membakar Naga itu dengan Amaterasunya

Namun sama halnya dengan Juubi dia juga melepaskan bagian yang terbakar sehingga api Amaterasu Sasuke tidak dapat menjangkaunya

"dia pintar sekali"ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius

"badannya keras dan kuat kalau begitu kita harus menyerang naga itu sampai kita menemukan titik celah dari naga itu"ujar Madara dengan nada serius

"baiklah"

*trang trang trang*

Itulah bunyi dentingan besi beradu dengan kulit Naga yang sekeras baja itu

"Cih kalau begitu _**Suiton Suiryuudan No Jutsu**_ "kakashi mencoba menggunakan jutsu Naga Air untuk mengalahkan Abyys

"bagus Kakashi, _ **Raiton Rairyuudan No Jutsu**_ "Sasuke membuat Naga petir lalu dia alirkan kearah Naga air milik kakashi sehingga membuat kedua serangan itu memiliki Arus listrik

Dan Naga itu tersengat oleh Arus Listrik itu,namun tetap saja ia hanya tergores di beberapa bagian

"Grwaaa"naga itu meraung keras ketika hal itu terjadi kepada dirinya namun setelah itu Naga itu terbang ke langit dan menembakkan Angin Ribut yang besar kearah kakashi dan Madara serta Sasuke

"dia hebat juga kita harus menghindarinya"ujar Madara dengan nada serius

"benar kalau begitu _**kamui**_ "dengan cepat kakashi menteleport Sasuke dan madara kedalam Dunia Kamui miliknya

"Bahaya sekali tadi"ujar madara dengan nada lega

"haa haa haa"kakashi mulai kelelahan karena menggunakan Shraingan terlalu lama

"kalau begini terus kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya"ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius kepada madara dan Kakashi

"Benar kata Izuna"ujar Madara dengan nada serius

"nama ku adalah Sasuke,bukan Izuna paham kau"Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit marah

"kita harus menyegelnya kalau begitu"ujar Kakashi dengan tiba-tiba

"Tapi kurasa kekuatannya terlalu besar mungkin kita membutuhkan dua orang atau lebih orang sepertiku untuk menyegel naga ini"ujar Madara dengan nada serius

"Mau melakukan hal gila?"tanya kakashi kepada yang lainnya

"Heh kau sudah punya rencana ternyata"ujar Madara menyerigai

"Hahaha jangan seret aku kebawah ya"ujar Sasuke dengan nada seperti Madara

"kita akan menggunakan Shiki Fujin"ujar Kakashi dengan nada serius kepada yang lainnya

"ho menyegel mahluk itu yah,baiklah aku akan mengikuti mu saja Kakashi"ujar Madara dengan nada santai kepada Kakashi

"baiklah _**Kamui**_ "dengan cepat Kakashi menteleport mereka kembali ke dunia DXD

"Baiklah kita masuk kedalam Formasi Bulan Sabit kembali"ujar Kakashi dengan nada serius

"baik"ujar Sasuke dan Madara bersamaan

" _ **Kinjutsu Shiki Fujin**_ "Kakashi,Sasuke,Madara bersamaan menggunakan Jutsu terlarang untuk menyegel naga itu

Dan dengan banak rintangan akhirya mereka berhasil menyegel Naga itu meski harus mengorbankan Nyawa mereka sendiri

Minato yang merasakan ketiga Chakra mulai menghilang maka ia tahulah bahwa mereka bertiga menggunakan Shiki Fujin untuk mengalahkan Naga itu

*Minato,Kushina,Hinata Vs Blue Dragon (Blue Eyes)*

"Rasengan"Minato dengan cepat mencoba menghantamkan rasengan miliknya ke Naga biru itu

Yang saat ini tengah terikat oleh Rantai Chakra milik Kushina

" _ **Hakke Kusho**_ "Hinata mencoba melakukan Hakke Kusho kepada naga itu dan dengan cepat naga itu tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Kusho itu mengenai dirinya

"Cih badannya masih sekuat baja"ujar Minato dengan nada serius

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naga itu dengan cepat menarik rantai Chakra milik Kushina sehingga dirinya juga ikut tertarik kearah Naga itu

"Kushina!"Minato yang melihat itu mencoba menghentikan naga itu

Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya karena Kushina tertusuk oleh cakar milik naga itu

"Sial!"Minato merasa sangat Drop karena Istrinya tewas di depan matanya sendiri

"Hinata-san sepertinya kita harus cepat mengalahkan Naga itu"ujar Minato disela-sela shock nya

"Baik"Hinata juga yang merasa Shock dengan cepat menyerang Naga Es itu dengan cepat

" _ **Jyuuken**_ "dengan cepat Hinata mencoba Menabrakkan Jyuuken miliknya kearah naga Es itu

Namun dengan kelincahan Naga Es itu yang sudah terlepas dari jeratan Rantai Kushina

Naga itu pun mengarahkan kedua Cakarnya kearah Hinata yang sedang melancarkan Jyuuken miliknya sehingga

*Crassh*

Tubuh Hinata tertembus Cakar milik Naga biru itu karena tak bisa menghentikan laju tubuhnya

Kematian yang persis dengan Kushina,sungguh tidak beruntung

Minato dengan cepat mengambil dua kunai miliknya lalu melompat kearah Mata dari Blue Dragon

Namun Naga itu dengan cepat melompat dan mencoba menusuk Minato dengan cara yang sama seperti Kushina dan Hinata

Namun Minato menghindarinya sehingga Naga itu menabrak sebuah Sungai yang dalam

"sudah selesai"ujar Minato lalu ia merapal segel tangan dengan sangat cepat

" _ **Kinjutsu Karyuu dansu No Jutsu**_ "

Lalu muncullah Naga api dengan cepat melahap Naga Air itu dan seketika itu juga tubuh Minato Ambruk akibat kehabisan Chakra karena mengeluarkan Jutsu mengerikan seperti itu

Sakura melihat semua hal itu hanya bisa menutup matanya karena banyak yang tewas akibat melawan Naga itu

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Cakar dari naga merah yang ia lawan tengah mengarah kearahnya

"Sakura-chan bahaya"ujar Chihaya lalu dengan cepat Chihaya mendorong Sakura

*srats Crashh*

Dengan cepat Cakar itu menembus tubuh Chihaya yang berhasil mendorong Sakura sehingga tidak terkena cakar dari Naga yang ia lawan

"Uhuk"

Sakura yang sadar dengan apa yang terjadi kini hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kekalahan dari dirinya dan teman-teman mereka yang sudah mengorbankan diri mereka demi mengalahkan naga itu

Namun sang naga merah itu mencoba mengarahkan cakarnya lagi kearah Sakura namun

Seketika itu muncullah Itachi menahan serangan naga itu menggunakan pedang Totsuka sehingga Naga itu berhasil ditahan

"Sakura"panggil itachi dengan nada serius kepada Sakura

"apa itachi?"tanya Sakura dengan nada yang masih shock dengan pembunuhan Chihaya tadi

"Naga-Naga ini dipanggil oleh dewa yang berada disini yaitu Artemis untuk membunuh kita"ujar Itachi dengan nada serius

"kenapa harus kita?"tanya Sakura dengan nada lirih kepada Itachi

"mungkin karena kita dibangkitkan oleh Thione-sama dengan ketidak setujuan anaknya yaitu Artemis"ujar Itachi dengan nada serius kepada Sakura

"hanya untuk alasan sepele seperti itu?"tanya Sakura dengan nada lirih

"benar,mungkin itu salah satu penyebabnya baiklah sekarang kita akan menyegel naga ini kau mengetahui Shiki Fujin?"tanya Itachi kepada Sakura

"ya aku mengetahuinya"ujar Sakura dengan nada serius

"Sepertinya kau paham dengan apa yang harus kau lakukan"ujar Itachi dengan nada serius

"benar kita akan menyegel naga itu"ujar Itachi kepada Sakura

" _ **Kinjutsu Shiki Fujin**_ "dengan cepat mereka berdua menggunakan segel dewa kematian untuk menyegel naga merah itu

Dan dengan cepat akhirnya naga itu mati lalu kedua tubuh itu pun ambruk

*Sringg*

Efek yang diberikan Dewi Thione kepada para Ninja kita sudah hilang akibat kematian yang sebelum waktunya sehingga tubuh para Ninja pun memudar kemudian menghilang dari situ menyisakan tubuh Chihaya sendiri

*In Naruto Side*

"baiklah kalian semua,kita akan liburan di Kyoto"ujar Sensei di kelas Naruto dengan nada lantang

"yeaay"teriak dan sorak-sorai senang terdengar dari seisi kelas ini karena mereka akan berwisata menuju Kyoto

"Kudengar di Kyoto ada Yokai"ujar seorang dari kelas ini

"benar kah,aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya"ujar yang lainnya

"baiklah persiapkan saja diri kalian"ujar sang Sensei dengan nada santai kepada semua murid

*Skip Time*

Kini Naruto sudah berada di rumah,rumahnya bersama Azazel

Ketika naruto tengah membaca sebuah majalah Porno punya Azazel sementara Azazel tengah Nonton Jav Diruang tamu

Kini Issei yang berada diruangan ini hanya Sweetdrop melihat kelakuan dua orang kuat ini yang membaca dan menonton hal-hal berbau porno

"oi apa tidak ada latihan?"tanya Issei kepada Azazel dengan nada serius

"hari ini libur dulu"ujar Azazel dengan tampang seriusnya menonton film jav miliknya

"haah aku malas,dan ingin berjalan-jalan keluar"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas kemudian ia pun berjalan-jalan menuju taman kuoh sendirian

"Batas akhirnya besok kah? Kita lihat apa yang calonnya rias punya"Ujar Naruto menyerigai

TBC

Author Note:hahaha Maap telat Update Author lagi Rewatch Re Life lagi

Oh iya kenapa Author mematikan peran tim 7 disini agar Mythologi Yunani berperang melawan Naruto khekhe

Supaya ada bahan lagi untuk pertarungan selanjutnya

Jumpa lagi di waktu yang gak tentu di fic ini

(Chapter 11 Save Rias And Revengge Your family)


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X OC(Belum pasti)

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan IChie Ishibumi

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note: Ketemu lagi ama Author gila ini yang selalu mengupdate fic dengan waktu yang tidak tentu dan kini Author mengupdate fic ini dengan kecepatan sekilat Hiraishin

Chihaya:Author kenapa kau mematikan peran ku di fic ini?(Marah-marah)

Author:karena aka nada heroine baru yang akan author tunjuk,udah bosen sama elu-elu aja

Chihaya:kau membuang ku?(Nangis gaje)

Naruto:bagaimana kalau pair ku Harem?

Author:gak boleh kalo lu harem bagaimana caranya lu focus lawan musuh

Naruto:Pelit

Kanon:kenapa saat pertarungan melawan Naga itu Minato dkk langsung menggunakan Shikifujin

Minato:aku tidak pakai Shiki Fujin

Kakashi:itu karena kami sudah menganalisis kemampuan naga itu dan ternyata Naga itu lebih kuat dari kami

Author:terus kenapa kamu ada disini perasaan harusnya kamu berada di perut dewa kematian

Kakashi:bosen ah disitu terus jadi aku jalan-jalan aja

Author:dasar

Kakashi:Author juga salah tidak mendetailkan pertarungan kami seperti yang kau lakukan pada pertarungan Ares dan naruto

Author:Au ah gelap

Naruto:Author jadiin ane raja harem(Nangis Bombay)

Author:nanti minta para pembaca aja untuk nentuin lu harem ato enggak

Naruto:para pembaca tolong yah bilangin ke Author supaya Pair Ku harem

Author:hus Hus jangan pengaruhi pembaca

Sasuke:udah ceritanya udah mulai

Author:untuk Chihaya akan hidup kembali tetapi bukan sebagai Manusia,Iblis,Malaikat,dan malaikat jatuh

Chihaya:horeeee

(Opening; Guren Does)

Chapter 11 (Save Rias and Revengge Your Family)

"Naruto apa kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang mu untuk berwisata sekolah ke Kyoto?"

Azazel bertanya dengan nada malas kepada Naruto,tapi itu adalah bukti bahwa ia juga mau mengurusi Naruto

"tenang saja Azazel aku sudah membawa semuanya"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Azazel

"bagus"ujar Azazel dengan nada bangga

" _ **Naruto segera datanglah ke Mindscape milik mu setelah kau merapikan barang-barang mu**_ "

Tiba-tiba dikepala Naruto pun terdengar suara yang menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk kedalam Mindscape miliknya dan itu adalah suara dari Biju yang sudah menyuruhnya datang ke dimensi ini

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu dengan cepat Naruto merapikan barangnya lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berantakan

"Azazel aku mau tidur jangan ganggu aku"ujar Naruto dari dalam kamar kepada Azazel yang berada di ruang tengah yang lagi menonton Anime kesukaannya yaitu Kiirogami No Shirayukihime

"Baiklah silahkan tidur sana bocah,dan satu lagi,tiga hari lagi kau akan Neraka untuk menggagalkan pernikahan Rias kakak kelas mu jadi dihari ketiga kau berada di Kyoto aku akan mampir ke tempat mu untuk menteleport mu ke neraka"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto yang tengah mendengarkan Azazel

"aku sudah punya Liontin pemberian Michael jadi aku bisa kesana nanti"ujar naruto dengan nada malas kepada Azazel

"baiklah terserah kau saja Naruto"ujar Azazel sambil melanjutkan menonton Animenya itu yang sedang tayang di tv saat ini

Sesudah percakapan itu Naruto dengan cepat menutup pintu kamarnya lalu duduk bersila dan mulai memasuki Mindscape miliknya

Dengan cepat Naruto masuk akhirnya ia melihat para Bijuu tengah mengelilingi orang yang sudah berada di Mindscape miliknya itu

" _ **Naruto aku ingin memberitahu mu sebuah kabar yang buruk**_ "ujar orang yang berada di tengah-tengah Bijuu itu

' _ **Sebelum itu katakan siapa kau?**_ "ujar Shukaku dengan nada serius kepada orang yang berdiri di tengah

" _ **benar kami tidak ingin kau melakukan apa-apa terhadap Naruto**_ "ujar matatabi dengan nada serius kepada orang yang berada ditengah itu

" _ **kalian bisa menanyakannya kepada rubah ekor Sembilan yang sedang tidur-tiduran disana**_ "ujar orang itu sambil menunjuk kurama yang sudah keluar dari lingkaran dan tengah tidur-tiduran layaknya orang malas

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya Sweetdrop padahal dirinya yang dipanggil kesini tapi kenapa Biju-Biju itu malah bertengkar

"hey sebenarnya ada apa ini?'tanya naruto kepada para Biju

" _ **Aku akan memberitahu mu kabar buruk**_ "ujar orang yang berada ditenga Biju itu dengan nada tenang tanpa ketakutan dengan Monster yang berada didepannya itu

"apa itu?"tanya naruto kepada orang itu

" _ **itu adalah kematian seluruh keluarga mu yang dibangkitkan kesini serta kematian Chihaya**_ "ujar orang yang berada di tengah itu dengan nada tenang

"kalau Chihaya aku sudah mengetahuinya ia tewas ditangan musuh ku yang berada disini,jadi apakah keluarga ku yang dibangkitkan kesini dibunuh oleh orang yang sama?"tanya naruto yang kini sudah dendam sekali kepada Madara karena ia kira Madara yang membunuhnya

" _ **Tidak itu semua Cuma ilusi yang dilakukan Madara serta keluarga mu**_ "ujar Orang itu dengan nada santai

"ilusi? Aku tidak percaya dengan hal itu,karena dia menunjukkan bukti"ujar naruto masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpa Chihaya serta keluarganya

" _ **baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahu mu kebenaran yang sebenarnya dari bukti yang ditunjukkan Madara kepada mu**_ "ujar orang yang berdiri ditengah para Bijuu

"kalau begitu ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya"ujar Naruto yang kini sudah memasuki Mode Asura untuk memastikan bahwa orang itu berbohong atau tidak

" _ **Saat kau menyuruh Chihaya pulang,Chihaya tidak langsung pulang melainkan ia singgah kesebuah supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan,namun ditengah jalan Chihaya dicegat oleh madara serta team 7 lalu blablabla bla"**_ lalu Orang itu pun bercerita dengan panjang dan lebar tentang kejadian yang menimpa Chihaya beserta keluarganya

Naruto hanya kini mulai marah besar dengan naga-naga utusan dewi Artemis untuk membunuh keluarganya

"Aku akan membalas perbuatan yang dilakukan Artemis kepada keluarga ku"ujar Naruto dengan nada berat kepada para Biju yang berada di situ

" _ **Benar Naruto,kau bisa membalasnya bagaimana jika kau melakukannya saat kau sudah selesai dengan acara penyelamatan Rias?**_ "tanya sosok itu yang berada di tengah para Biju

" _ **Sudah cukup,Naruto jangan didengar dia hanya ingin menghasut mu untuk menjadi jahat,jadi janganlah melakukan hal yang diluar kendali**_ "ujar Son dengan nada serius kepada Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan naruto bila naruto ingin melakukan Aksi balas dendam yang ada di hatinya

"tidak aku melihat banyak kelogisan dalam ceritanya jadi aku akan membalas dendam atas kematian keluarga ku kepada Artemis dengan membunuhnya"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

"sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk untuk melakukan hal itu setelah mereka melakukan hal yang buruk kepada keluarga ku"ujar Naruto lagi dengan nada dingin sekali

" _ **Tapi kau harus bisa membuat Topeng untuk menyembunyikan raut sedih mu ketika kau bertemu dengan orang-orang dan usahakan jangan membuat perubahan yang mencolok,supaya tidak ada yang curiga**_ "ujar Sosok itu dengan nada serius

" _ **Terserah padamu Naruto,kalau kau mau membalas dendam atas kematian keluarga mu maka jangan ragu-ragu kami tidak akan berhenti untuk membantu mu Naruto**_ "ujar Kurama yang ikut-ikutan masuk kedalam perbincangan itu

" _ **Tapi bukankah lebih baik kau dekati dulu Artemis buat ia suka pada mu lalu bunuh dia supaya ia merasakan penderitaan yang sangat menyedihkan**_ "ujar matatabi dengan nada Sadist kepada para Biju

"Tidak itu terlalu merepotkan"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas kepada Matatabi

" _ **baiklah Naruto segeralah tidur soalnya besok kau akan pergi berwisata menuju Kyoto**_ "ujar Sosok itu dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"tapi siapa kau ini?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada sosok yang sudah memberitahu tentang kematian keluargannya serta ambisi balas dendam yang sudah ia buat untuk Naruto

" _ **Aku ini adalah Raja Iblis Satan,sekaligus musuh dari Tuhan di Dimensi ini**_ "ujar Sosok itu dengan nada serius kepada naruto

"bukankah Raja iblis itu kakaknya Rias yaitu Sirzech Lucifer?"tanya Naruto kepada Sosok itu dengan nada polos

" _ **hahaha sebenarnya akulah raja iblis yang asli,karena akulah yang membentuk kaum iblis sebelum kemunculan Leviathan,Lucifer,Beelzebub,dan Asmodeus**_ "ujar sosok itu yang kini kita panggil Satan kini

"Oh begitukah,tapi kenapa kini kau berada disini?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Satan

" _ **Karena aku ingin meminta mu mengambilkan Tubuhku yang sudah diberikan Tuhan Dimensi ini kepada Artemis sebagai imbalan karena ikut andil dalam membunuh ku**_ "ujar Satan dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"biar Tuhan meminta bantuan dari Dewi seperti dia? Jadi kau ingin tubuh mu kembali? Baiklah karena tujuan kita sama yaitu membunuh Artemis jadi aku tidak masalah"Ujar naruto dengan nada santai kepada Sosok itu

" _ **bagus kalau begitu**_ "ujar Sosok itu lalu Naruto keluar dari Mindscape dan segera tidur demi kebaikannya karena ia sudah berada di Mindscape selama kurang lebih 2 jam akibat kehadiran Satan didalam Mindscape miliknya

*skip Time*

Keesokan harinya naruto bangun niat membunuh yang begitu kuat karena ia tahu setelah menyelamatkan rias ia akan langsung pergi ke tempat Artemis dan membunuh Artemis Disana tanpa belas kasih

Dan semua hal terjadi begitu cepat hingga Author tidak bisa menceritakan bagaimana kepergian naruto menuju Kyoto

Selama perjalanan Naruto tengah berpikir tentang 1001 cara untuk membunuh dewi perburuan itu tanpa membuat Dewa-Dewa Yunani tahu

Karena jika itu terjadi maka Naruto harus kerepotan melawan semua Dewa-Dewa Yunani yang akan mendatanginya nanti

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu Bis untuk sampai di Kyoto dengan selamat akhirnya Naruto dan Yang lainnya berhasil mencapai Kyoto dengan selamat sentosa tanpa kehilangan apapun

"naruto nanti enaknya kita ngapain yah mumpung Di Kyoto" Ujar Issei dengan nada semangat kepada Narutoo

"lakukan sesukamu saja aku malas,jadi mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan"ujar Naruto kepada Issei dengan nada acuh tak acuh

Melihat hal itu membuat Issei malas stengah mati karena kelakuan naruto yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan

Naruto kini berjalan-jalan disekitar kuil guna menghilangkan bosan yang melandanya ketika ia sampai di Kyoto meski baru melihat Kyoto tapi naruto yang kini dibutakan dendam dan amarah jadi tidak bisa untuk tidak bosan menunggu hari pembalasan tiba

Tak terasa naruto berjalan-jalan sampai malam karena lupa diri dan juga lupa arah jalan pulang

"Haah dasar,aku lupa jalan"ujar Naruto mulai menggerutui kelemahannya yaitu pelupa

" _ **itu salah mu karena tidak mengingat jalan pulang**_ "ujar Isobu yang kini tengah main air di Mindscape milik Naruto

"ya ampun kau berisik sekali ya Isobu"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas

" _ **Kau bisa menggunakan liontin pemberian Michael untuk berteleport bukan menuju penginapan yang ditetapkan oleh sekolah mu**_ "ujar kurama dengan nada malas menatap naruto

"benar juga yah,kau pintar sekali Kurama"ujar Naruto dengan nada bangga memiliki biju sepintar Kurama

" _ **Kuso gaki,kau seperti mempermainkan ku**_ "ujar Kurama dengan nada marah kepada Naruto

Lalu Naruto pun berteleport menuju penginapan yang ia tempati bersama teman sekelasnya

"Oppai Doragon Kyou mo Osu"saat naruto tiba ia melihat issei tengah bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan lirik yang tidak tahu malu

"Mizuki No Oppai Sugoi Kedo"Issei mulai bernyanyi lagi dengan nada yang indah meski liriknya memalukan

Naruto yang melihat hal itu menjadi tertarik untuk mengikuti Issei

"oppai Doragon Kyou Wa Miru Iro iro Oppai mite keredo yappari Swicth hime ga Daisuki Oppai Doragon Asu Mo Tobu"naruto mulai bernyanyi dengan issei sehingga terjadilah keributan yang terjadi akibat lagu Naruto yang begitu memalukan

Sehingga para Siswi di depannya pun hanya teriak-teriak gak jelas

"Issei dari mana kau mendapatkan lagu ini?"tanya naruto kepada Issei dengan nada semangat karena ia menyukai nada dari lagu itu

"aku membuatnya bersama dengan Sirzech-san dan Azazel-sensei"ujar issei semangat dan membuat Naruto mendengar rekaman lagu itu yang dibuat ketika Naruto pergi bertarung melawan Ares

Naruto yang masih asik mendengar sehingga lupa diri dan terus mendengar itu lagu dengan menyanyikannya bersama Issei

Para biju didalam tubuh Naruto hanya bisa Sweetdrop melihat kelakuan dari Inang mereka yang begitu memalukan

Sementara satan yang memang masih disana hanya tersenyum hambar ketika Naruto dan issei menyanyikan lagu Absurd itu

Seluruh siswa di kelas naruto menatap naruto dengan tatapan kagum karena lagu itu bagus sekali keluar dari duet maut kita yaitu issei dan naruto

Para guru yang melihat seluruh murid laki-laki yang menyanyi lagu yang sama dengan naruto dan Issei hanya bisa cengo bahkan ada yang sudah pingsan karena lirik dari lagu itu begitu memalukan

Sementara Shiraishi dan Miyuki hanya menatap naruto dengan tatapan kaget dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto

"bagaimana Naruto lagu ini bagus bukan,bagaimana jika saat kita pulang dari sini kita meminta pada Azazel-sensei untuk membuat lagu dengan nada seperti ini lagi"ujar issei dengan nada semangat

Lalu kelakuan naruto begitu terus tiap hari,tidak makan,tidak mandi lagu it uterus yang ia lantunkan untuk mengusir bosan yang melandanya akibat ia tidak sabar untuk ambisi miliknya

Bahkan seluruh siswa mengikuti gaya dari naruto ini sehingga tren lah lagu yang berjudul Oppai Dragon di daerah Kyoto bahkan diiklan kan dan berhasil menuju Tokyo

Namun ketika hari ketiga tepatnya malam hari naruto dengan semangat menyanyikan lagu yang ia ketahui dari Issei lalu ia berteleport menuju neraka untuk membatalkan pernikahan Rias

"tempat inikah?"tanya batin naruto ketika melihat pintu besar dari sebuah gedung besar

Lalu naruto tanpa merasa bersalah ia menghantamkan Cho Odama Rasenggan untuk menghancurkan pintu besar yang tidak bersalah itu

"Oppai Dragon Asu Mo Tobu"naruto menyelesaikan nyanyiannya lalu masuk menuju aula pernikahan

Kini seluruh Iblis yang berada disini sudah kaget dengan kedatangan manusia disini apalagi bertepatan dengan munculnya rias menggunakan gaun pengantin yang indah

"penjaga mana penjaga,amankan dia"perintah seorang pria berambut kuning dengan keriput yang banyak menghiasi wajahnya

Lalu banyaklah iblis mengepung Naruto ketika ia hendak masuk

"Berhenti"tiba-tiba Sirzech muncul ketika penjaga itu sudah berada didekat naruto

"ada apa ini Lucifer-sama?"tanya raiser dengan nada heran kepada Sirzech

"Aku ingin menguji mu sekali lagi"ujar Sirzech dengan nada santai kepada Raiser

"hmm kenapa begitu?"tanya raiser dengan nada heran kepada Sirzech

"karena kau lebih berbakat dari Rias ketika Rating Game jadi wajar saja adikku kalah,oleh karena itu aku ingin menguji mu lagi dengan orang pilihan ku"ujar Sirzech dengan nada serius kepada Raiser

"oh baiklah akan kukalahkan dia dalam lima detik"ujar Raiser sombong menatap naruto

"Heh Sombong sekali kau"ujar naruto dengan nada santai kepada Raiser

"tentu saja aku lebih kuat dari mu"ujar Raiser dengan nada serius kepada naruto

"Sirzech-san bila aku menang bisa tidak kau memutar lagu Issei disini sebagai Lagu pertarungan ku?"tanya Naruto kepada Sirzech mengacuhkan Raiser

"Oh kau ingin lagu pertarungan? Aneh sekali"ujar Sirzech heran dengan permintaan dari naruto

"Benar lagu buatan mu bersama malaikat jatuh mesum itu"ujar Naruto dengan nada semangat kepada Sirzech

"baiklah lagu akan diputar ketika kalian mulai"ujar Sirzech dengan nada santai

Lalu istrinya Grayfia segera menteleport Naruto dan Raiser menuju arena

Dan di arena sudah terdengar sebuah Soundtrack lagu Oppai Dragon yang keras berbunyi

Sehingga raiser seketika memerah mendengar lirik lagu ini

Karena rasa malu yang begitu berat,sementara naruto kini menari-nari didepannya seperti orang sedang mabuk

Sehingga orang yang melihat hal ini menjadi Sweetdrop berat dengan kelakuan dari naruto

Namun kelakuan ini diikuti Sirzech dengan bernyanyi dan Menari lagu yang sama dengan yang diminta Naruto

Raiser yang sudah sembuh dari rasa malunya tiba-tiba maju menerjang naruto yang kini tengah menari nari seperti orang mabuk

Namun ketika Raiser hampir mencapai naruto,Naruto dengan cepat melompat keatas dan melakukan rasenggan ke badan Raiser sehingga punggung raiser bolong

Namun tak berselang beberapa menit Punggung raiser langsung sehat seperti semula

"Regenerasi kah?,kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini"naruto dengan cepat masuk kedalam Mode Chakra Kyuubi

"Heh mau seperti apapun bentuk mu aku tidak akan kalah"ujar Raiser dengan sombong sambil mengumpulkan api ditangan kanannya menggunakan tenaga dalam

"kau akan mati dengan serangan ini"ujar Raiser masih mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menembakkan Api besar itu

"lama sekali kau _**renzoku Bijuu damma**_ **"** dengan cepat naruto menembakkan enam biju dama kearah raiser dan hasilnya sudah diketahui bahwa Raiser sudah sekarat dan tidak bisa bangun lagi

"wasit-san ini sepertinya sudah cukup"ujar naruto dengan nada santai kepada Grayfia

"baiklah pemenangnya adalah naruto uzumaki-sama"ujar Grayfia dengan nada lantang

Sehingga Rias terharu dengan perbuatan Naruto untuk dirinya

Namun ketika akan di panggil Naruto sudah berteleport menuju kastil milik Dewi Artemis yang berada di angkasa

Naruto dengan santai memasuki kastil Artemis karena tujuannya kesini adalah untuk balas dendam

Artemis yang berada didalam merasa heran dengan kehadiran seorang manusia di kastil miliknya ini ketika ia melihat Naruto

"ada perlu apa kau manusia? Dan bagaimana cara mu datang kemari?'tanya Artemis dengan nada heran

Bila dilihat fisik Artemis adalah berambut Dark Blue dengan panah di belakangnya bisa dilihat seperti Sonoda Umi dengan anak panah dan baju Zirah serta panahnya

"Cara ku kesini itu tidak penting Artemis,tujuan ku kesini adalah untuk membunuh mu"ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin menatap Artemis

"Membunuh ku? Apa maksud mu pemuda-san aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan untuk mu"ujar Artemis dengan nada serius kepada naruto

"kau harus mati karena telah membunuh keluarga ku"ujar naruto dengan nada serius dan penuh dengan kebencian kepada Artemis

"membunuh? Aku tidak membunuh keluarga mu"Ujar Artemis dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"jangan bohong kau,kau yang menyuruh naga itu datang ke tempat keluarga ku"ujar naruto dengan nada dingin

"Aku tidak bohong,naga apa yang kau maksud aku tidak mengirimkan naga,lagipula aku tidak punya peliharaan ataupun pelayan bentuk naga"ujar Artemis dengan nada serius

"pembohong kalau begitu matilah"ujar Naruto yang kini mengaktifkan EMS yang ia miliki di dimensi Elemental

"matanya berbahaya"batin Artemis melihat Naruto sudah marah dan matanya sudah berubah menjadi EMS

"Tsukiyomi"tiba-tiba Naruto membuat ilusi kepada Artemis sehingga Artemis terjebak dalam dunia ilusi

Didalam Dunia Ilusi itu Artemis disalib didepan banyak Naruto

"Heh ini adalah dunia ilusi buatan ku,1000 hari disini sama dengan satu detik disana"ujar naruto dengan nada sadist lalu Seluruh naruto yang berada disana menusuk Artemis dengan kunai bahkan ada yang membuatnya tersiksa dengan sangat parah

Sesudah satu detik disana

Naruto yang sudah kembali di dunia nyata kini menatap Artemis yang ternyata masih bisa berdiri akibat serangan Tsukiyomi dari Naruto

"Itu menyeramkan sekali"ujar Artemis dengan nada sedikit takut kepada Naruto

Namun dengan cepat Artemis menggunakan panahnya lalu ia memanah naruto dengan dua anak panah berkecepatan 30 m/s

Namun Naruto yang sudah mengantisipasi hal itu dengan berkawarimi sehingga panah itu menancap di sebuah kayu bekas Kawarimi Naruto

"Jurus pengganti? Kau hebat juga kalau begitu aku akan membunuh mu karena sudah memasukkan ku kedalam dunia yang buruk itu"ujar Artemis dengan nada marah besar

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu untuk membunuh mu"ujar naruto yang kini sudah berada didepan Artemis

Dengan wajah kaget Artemis terkena tinjuan dari naruto yang bersarang di perut Artemis disertai kekuatan dari Chakra Asura sehingga Artemis terlempar cukup jauh

" _ **Bagus Naruto bunuh dewi yang sudah membunuh keluarga mu**_ "ujar Satan yang berada di Mindscape Naruto

Sementara para biju hanya menatap Satan dengan tatapan mencurigai

"tak perlu kau beritahu aku akan melakukannya"ujar Naruto kepada Sata di Mindscape miliknya

Artemis yang sudah bangkit dengan cepat memanah Naruto dengan milyaran panah yang sudah ada diatas naruto

Sementara naruto dengan cepat menangkis semuanya dengan Godoudama miliknya dengan EMS yang sudah tidak aktif

"kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku maka inila akibatnya _**Suiton Rasenggan**_ "dengan menggunakan chakra Isobu naruto menggunakan elemen air untuk ditambahkan kedalam Rasenggan

Dan dengan cepat naruto menghantamkannya kearah Artemis namun dengan kelincahan miliknya Artemis berhasil melompati naruto guna menghindari rasenggan naruto

Namun selama berada di udara Artemis langsung memanah Naruto lagi dengan panah emasnya

*trang Trang Trang*

Bunyi anak panah Artemis yang berhasil dimentahkan oleh Naruto dengan kekuatan milik Naruto

"tch kau boleh juga kalau begitu apa kau bisa menangkis ini"ujar Artemis yang sudah membuat Satu panah dengan ukuran sedang namun beracun sekali

Naruto yang melihat Panah itu ia menyiapkan Godoudama miliknya lalu panah dan naruto melesat bersamaan

*Trang*

Naruto berhasil mementahkan Panah beracun milik Artemis dengan mudah

Tanpa membuang waktu Artemis memanah lagi ke langit dan menurunkan Hujan Panah kearah naruto

Namun Naruto sudah mengantisipasinya dengan masuk kedalam Mode Chakra Kyuubi dan melibas-libas seluruh panah milik Artemis yang menghujaninya

"Aku kecewa dengan dewi seperti mu,bagaimana ayah ku,Madara,maupun Kakashi-sensei dapat kalah dari peliharaan mu sementara kau lemah seperti ini"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan perbuatan ku itu perbuatan orang lain"ujar Artemis membela diri

"Aku tidak percaya _**Fuuton Cho Odama Rasen Shurikeni"**_ dengan cepat naruto menembakkan Fuuton Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken kearah Artemis namun karena keterlambatan Artemis menghindarinya

Akhirnya

*Bang*

Artemis terkena telak serangan naruto sehingga ia terlempar jauh kebelakang namun belum mati

" _ **naruto sudahlah lebih baik kau membantu ku mencari tubuh ku**_ "ujar Satan yang berada di Mindscape miliknya

"baiklah"

Lalu Naruto mengikuti perkataan Satan karena target balas dendamnya sudah sekarat dan akan ia selesaikan setelah ia membantu Satan

Namun setelah mencari dan akhirnya menemukan tubuh Satan

" _ **Naruto aku akan kembali ke tubuh ku jangan merindukan ku**_ "ujar Satan dengan nada santai kepada naruto lalu pergilah Satan

Seketika itu juga tubuh Satan langsung bangun dan melihat Naruto yang sudah berada di sampingnya

"Kerja bagus naruto kau memang hebat aku tidak salah meminta mu membantu ku"ujar Satan yang sudah dalam tubuhnya

"suara mu jadi tidak berat"ujar Naruto heran dengan suara Satan

"Ah itu sengaja aku menggunakan suara perut"ujar Satan dengan mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang seperti ini

"Tapi"tiba-tiba Satan berkata sesuatu kepada Naruto ketika ia berhasil bangun

"tapi apa?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran

"Akulah yang menyuruh ketiga naga itu untuk membunuh keluarga mu"ujar Satan sambil menyerigai penuh kemenangan

Tiba-tiba Naruto Shock berat dengan ternyata hal yang terjadi disini

" _ **Sudah kuduga kau memiliki hal aneh**_ "ujar Kurama dari dalam tubuh naruto

"hahaha Kau tidak menyadarinya kah? Ahahaha kau mudah sekali diperalat naruto"ujar Satan dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan aku yang melakukannya"ujar Artemis yang masih mencoba bangun dari serangan naruto yang tadi

TBC

Hahahai maaf jika Fic ini tidak teratur,humornya garing maupun alurnya yang berliku-liku

Author sengaja melakukan itu demi Project besar Author di fic ini mau tahu jangan dulu deh

Oke Author pamit


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X OC(Belum pasti)

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan Ichie Ishibumi  
Anime Lain disini Bukan buatan saya

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note: oke ketemu Author lagi yang sudah super gila ini sementara lagi ulangan Author menyempatkan untuk mengupdate fic ini meskipun harus dengan susah payah untuk mengetiknya hehehe oke Chapter 12 Start

Chapter 12(Naruto Lose And New Arc)

(Opening Nano Now Or Never)

"Bersiaplah untuk mati. Satan!"

Naruto berteriak dengan suara yang sangat keras untuk membuat Satan tahu bahwa ia berniat untuk membunuhnya

"Majulah jika kau bisa"ujar Satan dengan nada meremehkan Naruto

"Tch"naruto dengan cepat berlari kearah Satan dengan Godoudama sudah berada di tangan kanannya

*Trang*

Dengan cepat naruto menebaskan Godoudama miliknya untuk membelah perut dari Satan

Namun dengan cepat Satan juga menahannya dengan besi-besi yang berada di kuil Artemis

"ho menakutkan sekali"ujar Satan dengan nada memanas-manasi Naruto guna untuk membuat Naruto lengah

"Sialan _Fuuton Cho Odama Rasenggan_ "Naruto dengan cepat Menembakkan Cho odama Rasenggan miliknya kearah Satan

Namun dengan sekali kebasan tangan Rasenggan Naruto menghilang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian Langka itu

"ku kira kau kuat naruto ternyata kau lemah sekali baiklah akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana yang terkuat melakukan hal itu"

Dengan cepat Satan langsung membuat bola Spiral yang sebesar dengan naruto tadi

"Dia bisa mengopy serangan ku"naruto membelalakan matanya karena terkejut melihat Satan bisa meniru serangan miliknya itu

" _Fuuton Cho Odama Rasenggan_ "dengan cepat Satan melemparkan Cho Odama Rasenggan ke arah Naruto untuk menyerang Naruto

"Tck aku harus menggunakan Godoudama"batin Naruto jadi dengan cepat naruto membuat perisai dari Godoudama sehinggan serangan itu tidak berefek pada Naruto

"hm pertahanan yang menarik bagaimana dengan ini"tiba-tiba Satan muncul dibelakang Naruto dan menembakkan sebuah panah beracun dari sana

*Trang*

Panah dari Satan berhasil ditepis oleh panah yang ditembakkan Artemis untuk Mengcover Naruto

"Artemis?"naruto heran dengan kelakuan Artemis yang menolongnya tadi

"manusia aku akan mengcover mu jadi seranglah dan urusan belakang mu akan aku jaga"ujar Artemis dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu mohon bantuannya Artemis-san"ujar Naruto dengan cepat melesat kearah Satan

"Kau tidak mengerti juga yah? Aku ini mahluk terkuat di dunia ini yang menyamai Tuhan(anime) jadi tidak aka nada yang bisa mengalahkan ku"ujar Satan dengan nada angkuh sambil memukul Naruto yang sudah ada didepannya

"Tck dia sigap sekali"batin naruto mendecih kesal karena satan begitu sigap dalam menghadapi serangan Naruto

"kalau begitu cobalah ini,Son aku pinjam kekuatan mu _Yoton Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken"_ dengan cepat naruto melempar Yoton Cho Odama Rasen Shuriken kearah Satan

"Ho kalau begitu _Absolute Wall_ "dengan cepat Satan membuat tembok sehingga serangan naruto berhasil ditahan dan malahan kembali kearah Naruto

"Cih tembok yang menyebalkan"batin Naruto melihat serangannya kembali

" _Arrow Wall_ "dengan cepat Artemis membuat Tembok dari panah untuk menahan serangan dari Satan yang menuju ke arah Naruto

*Blar* tabrakan terjadi sehingga jutsu itu selesai dan kehabisan daya lalu menghilang

"terima kasih Artemis"ujar Naruto berterima kasih kepada Artemis karena ia sudah menyelamatkan Naruto

"ya cepat tuntas kan pertarungan kalian"ujar Artemis dengan nada parau karena mulai kehabisan tenaga

"baiklah"dengan cepat Naruto maju kearah Satan

*Tak tak tak*

Naruto memukul Satan di kepalanya,namun Satan dengan mudah menangkisnya bahkan ia mengcounter serangan naruto dengan melakukan siku tebas kearah Naruto

Namun naruto dengan cepat mundur lalu menghalau siku tebas yang dilancarkan oleh Satan

Tahu serangannya ditahan Satan tersenyum lalu menendang Naruto menggunakan kaki kanannya sehingga naruto terpental sejauh 30 meter

*brak*

Naruto menabrak dinding yang berada di kastil itu

"Jauh sekali"batin Artemis melihat Naruto terpental

Artemis sebenarnya ingin membantu tapi saat ini kekuatannya sudah habis terkuras setelah menggunakan Arrow Wal untuk melindungi Naruto dari serangannya sendiri

Dengan cepat Satan muncul didepan Naruto lalu meninju Naruto tepat diwajah

Namun naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan mengelak ke kanan sehingga serangan Satan hanya membentur tembok besar yang berada di belakangnya

"kau belum cukup kuat Naruto"ujar Satan dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"Tck kau akan kubunuh Satan!"teriak Naruto lalu Naruto mencoba melakukan Upper Cut kepada Satan

Namun dengan cepat Satan mengelak ke kiri dan kaki nya ia gunakan untuk menendang wajah naruto dan dengan itu Naruto terlempar cukup jauh lagi sampai menabrak lagi

"ugh"naruto merasa tulang-tulangnya banyak yang patah akibat pertarungannya dengan satan

"haah aku bosan dengan mu Naruto,kau terlalu lemah untuk ku,kau masih harus mengalahkan Zeus dan Odin jika kau ingin mengalahkan ku Naruto"ujar Satan dengan nada santai lalu berbalik membelakangi Naruto

"Cih apa kau mau kabur?"tanya Naruto dengan nada keras kepada Satan

*Brak*

Dengan cepat Naruto dihantamkan lagi ke tanah oleh Satan dengan kekuatan yang bisa membuat seorang dewa kritis

"ucapan mu sombong sekali,kau terlalu lemah untuk ku,lain kali datanglah jika kau sudah lebih kuat Uzumaki Naruto"ujar sang Satan dengan nada dingin kepada Naruto

"khe kau terlalu sombong untuk orang yang baru bisa mengalahkan Ares,Naruto. Kau masih harus banyak belajar dari Jesus barulah kau mungkin bisa setara dengan ku"ujar Satan dengan nada santai kepada Naruto yang sudah pingsan akibat tumbukan Dari Satan

*Tap*

Satan tiba-tiba menangkap anak panah yang dilesat kan Artemis dengan kekuatan yang cukup

"Ho kau mau melawan ku,Artemis,padahal dulu kau itu tidak bisa mengalahkan ku,ah tidak jangankan mengalahkan ku mengalahkan bocah itu saja kau tidak bisa dan kau ingin mengalahkan ku jangan mimpi Artemis"ujar Satan dengan nada meremehkan Artemis

"Sialan kau,aku akan membunuh mu dengan teknik terlarang bagi para dewa"Ujar Artemis dengan nada serius kepada Satan

"Ho? Tidak ada gunanya"ujar Satan dengan nada angkuh

"bila tidak dicoba maka tidak aka nada hasilnya bukan?"ujar Artemis dengan nada serius kepada Satan

"hahaha kalau begitu matilah"dengan cepat Satan melesat ke Artemis lalu mulai menghunuskan pedang yang sudah ia ambil dari sihir penyimpanan miliknya

"Sial dia terlalu cepat"Batin Artemis sudah berkeringat dingin akibat Satan yang begitu cepat kearahnya dengan pedang iblisnya

*Zlap*

Dengan cepat pula pedang itu terhunus kearah dada Artemis sehingga Artemis tidak sempat menyelesaikan Jurus miliknya dan kini juga ia tewas akibat hunusan pedang dari Satan

"haaa aku merasakan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menandingi ku disini,mungkin aku harus mencari peliharaan baru"ujar Satan dengan nada santai sambil melenggang pergi dari tempat itu

"Oh ya salam terakhir"ujar Satan lalu ia pun membuat rongga-rongga kuil menjadi goyah sehingga kuil Artemis pun hancur dengan meninggalkan Naruto terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat itu

"Mungkin Great Red,Ouroboros,Jormudngan,dan Trihexa cukup untuk menjadi peliharaan ku"ujar Satan dengan nada gembira lalu ia pun pergi dari situ dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa

*Bersama Naruto*

Naruto kini sudah terlempar ke sebuah pinggir sungai yang berada di dekat Kota Roma dengan luka yang sudah terlalu parah kini keadaannya dengan cuaca dilangit sangat tidak mendukung untuk orang-orang pergi keluar rumah pada hari ini

"ya ampun kenapa Cuaca seperti ini sangat tidak mendukung"

Terdengar suara wanita dari kejauhan mungkin wanita itu telat pulang jadi ia terpaksa pulang sekarang

"apa itu?"tiba-tiba wanita itu berhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang terluka parah

"lukanya parah sekali,aku harus membawanya pulang lalu memeriksa keadaanya"ujar sang wanita lalu mulai memapah Naruto yang sudah kritis akibat pertarungannya dengan Satan tadi

Dan mereka pun berhasil mencapai rumah sang wanita itu

Rumah sang wanita itu ternyata megah sekali mirip seperti mansion dengan beberapa ruang kesehatan didalamnnya,rumah wanita ini mirip seperti rumah sakit saja

"Nakamura-san bantu aku"ujar wanita itu kepada seorang pembantu miliknya dirumah itu

"baik Nona Maki"ujar sang maid atau kita panggil nakamura sekarang

"baiklah ayo cepat"ujar wanita itu atau kita panggil Maki saja

Dengan cepat naruto berhasil dibaringkan disebuah kamar rawat yang berada di mansion ini

"Aku akan memeriksa bagaimana keadaannya,Nakamura-san ambilkan aku infus dan peralatan ku yang lain kesini"ujar Maki kepada Maidnya itu

"baiklah Nona Maki"dengan cepat Nakamura melesat mengambil Infus yang berada di pojok ruang kesehatan milik Nona Maki ini

"kenapa dia bisa terluka seperti ini?,denyut Nadinya memang lemah sekarang tapi yang terpenting seluruh luka dikepala serta di bahunya itu harus ku bersihkan"seperti insting seorang dokter yang kini sudah mulai melepas pakaian naruto guna untuk melihat luka-luka apa saja yang dimiliki pemuda ini

"Nona maki ini Infus serta peralatan anda lainnya"ujar nakamura memberikan Maki peralatan miliknya

"tangan kanan patah,tengkorak retak,dan kaki kiri patah,disertai dengan bocornya pembuluh nadi di bagian kepalanya,aku heran kenapa dia masih bisa bertahan hidup,tapi aku harus cepat mengobatinya"ujar maki dengan nada spesifik

Lalu dengan cepat Maki mulai dari kepala Naruto yang ia bersihkan dari sisah-sisa bebatuan yang menempel akibat hantaman Satan pada kepalanya

Ditambah lagi Maki juga mulai mengobati beberapa bagian yang terluka dari naruto

*Skip Time*(maklum bukan anak kedokteran baru Anak Sma)

Setelah semua luka luar naruto serta pembuluh darah Naruto berhasil diperbaiki oleh Maki

Naruto pun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah masuk kedalam fase Normal namun masih tetap harus dirawat dengan baik

Maki pun menatap Intens Naruto yang sedang terlelap dengan perban di kepalanya

"Dia Tampan jika sedang tidur"batin Maki melihat Naruto

Dan tanpa Sadar jantungnya pun memacu dengan cepat

Maki yang merasakan perubahan pada detak jantungnya pun wajahnya memerah semerah buah kesukaannya yaitu Tomat

"Jantung ku kenapa berdegub kencang sekali? Apa ini yang namanya Cinta?"tanya maki didalam hati

Karena takut jantungnya meledak akhirnya Maki memutuskan untuk pergi dari Kamar Naruto dan menyuruh Maidnya untuk menjaganya

"Nakamura-san beritahu aku jika ia sudah sadar,aku harus menghubungin keluarganya"ujar Maki kepada maidnya yang sudah ada di belakangnya

"baik Nona Maki"ujar nakamura lalu Maki pun naik keatas lalu memandangi pemandangan dari lantai Atas

*Bersama Issei*

Sudah sehari sejak Naruto pergi dan kini ia sudah mencapai hari terakhir dalam pariwisata sekolahnya yang berada di Kyoto

"Murid-murid hari ini hari terakhir kita di Kyoto pastikan kalian menikmati hari kalian sebelum libur panjang yang menanti kalian setelah kalian selesai di sini"ujar Guru mereka dengan nada santai kepada seluruh murid

"kemana ini Naruto perasaan dia mau menjalankan misinya untuk menyelamatkan Rias-senpai tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum balik? Apa ada orang yang lebih kuat dari Naruto? Kurasa tidak karena dia bisa mengalahkan dewa sekelas Ares harusnya ia bisa kabur dengan mudah"Batin Issei mengira-ngira kemana Naruto selama ini

"Issei apa kau tahu kemana Naruto?"tanya Shiraishi dengan nada heran kepada Issei

Issei sendiri tidak tahu mau menjawab apa kepada Rook dari raja Iblis Lucifer ini(ingat bedakan Satan dengan Lucifer)

"Aku juga tidak tahu Shiraishi-san mungkin saja ia sedang jalan-jalan mencari angin"ujar Issei ngelantur kepada Shiraishi

"Mungkin saja"ujar Shiraishi lalu pergi meninggalkannya

"Huft lebih baik aku bernyanyi Oppai Dragon saja"ujar Issei dengan nada santai lalu mulai bernyanyi

*Bersama Naruto*

Setelah melewati masa-masa pingsannya kini Naruto berhasil Sadar,dan ketika Sadar ia hanya melihat ruangan serba putih dengan aroma yang bisa dibilang berbau Jeruk karena pengharum ruangan itu

"Dimana aku?"itulah satu kata pertama yang diucapkan Naruto kepada Keadaan ini

"Kau berada di Mansion Nishikino di Roma"ujar Nakamura yang berada disamping tempat tidur Naruto

"Hwa?"Naruto mengalami Shock sebentar ketika ia mendengar perkataan Nakamura

"Ugh ittai"naruto mulai melenguh kesakitan ketika ia ingin menggerakan tangan kanannya

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu,aku akan memanggil Nona Maki untuk memberi tahu keadaan mu"ujar Nakamura lalu ia pun beranjak pergi dari situ

"dia dan maki itu siapa?"naruto dalam batin bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya ketika terluka berat seperti ini

*Kriet*

"sudah sadar?"tanya seseorang berambut merah dengan Gaun One Piece berwarna putih ditambah dengan topi sehingga menambah kesan cantik pada wanita berambut merah itu

"Hm ya,tapi siapa kau?"tanya naruto kepada Maki dengan nada heran dan sedikit mencurigai

"begitukah Respon mu kepada orang yang menyelamatkan mu dari ambang maut?"tanya Wanita berambut merah itu AKA Maki

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan,oh Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto,bisa kah aku mengetahui Namamu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Maki

"Maki,Nishikino Maki asal perlu kau tahu aku tidak menyelamatkan mu karena menyukai mu atau apapun yah"Ujar maki dengan nada Tsundere kepada Naruto

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar melihat Maki

"Dia ini Tsundere"batin Naruto dengan nada malas

"Oh ya terima kasih karena sudah menyembuhkan ku"ujar Naruto dengan nada berterima kasih kepada Maki

"kau pikir ini semua gratis ha?"ujar Maki dengan nada galak kepada naruto

"Eh?"Naruto kini keheranan dengan kelakuan Maki

"ini semua tidak gratis kau harus membayar sebagai ganti perawatan ku ini pada mu"ujar Maki dengan nada Angkuh kepada Naruto

"maaf saat ini aku sedang tidak punya uang untuk membayar mu"ujar Naruto dengan nada pasrah akan keadaanya

"aku tidak meminta uang mu,aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang mudah kok"ujar Maki sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto

"Apa itu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacar palsu ku"ujar Maki dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"ha?"naruto kini harus memeriksakan telinganya kepada dokter THT karena ia mungkin salah dengar tentang permintaan Maki

"Mou Jangan membuat ku mengulanginya lagi"ujar Maki dengan Tsundere Modenya Kumat lagi

"benarkah itu? Kenapa aku?"tanya naruto dengan nada yang sangat keheranan dengan sikap dari Nishikino Maki ini

"Bukan maksud ku memilih mu ya jadi jangan Ge'er aku hanya"Maki tidak melanjutkan perkataannya

"Hanya apa?"tanya naruto dengan nada heran kepada Maki

"Hanya Kebetulan kau berhutang budi pada ku"ujar Maki yang masih dalam Mode Tsundere miliknya

"benar kah?"tanya Naruto yang kini menjadi terlewat polos

"benar"ujar Maki dengan nada serius

"tapi kenapa harus ini?"tanya Naruto dengan nada heran kepada maki

"karena ibuku sudah meminta ku untuk berpacaran takut aku tidak berpacaran sampai Tua,padahal umurku baru saja 17 tahun"ujar Maki dengan nada mengeluh kepada Naruto

"17 tahun? Hebat sekali bisa mengobati ku seperti ini,pasti kau seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran bukan?"tebak naruto dengan nada serius kepada Maki

"tidak aku sudah lulus,dan sudah mengambil S3 ku di Havard"ujar Maki dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"Pintar sekali"ujar Naruto takjub atas kepintaran dari Maki ini padahal dirinya dan Maki itu seumuran tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa sepintar Maki

"Jelas dong"ujar maki yang kini mulai menyombongkan dirinya

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjadi Pacar Palsu mu Maki-san"ujar naruto dengan nada santai kepada Maki

"bagus,kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu"perintah maki lalu Maki akan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini Istirahat di kamar

Sementara Naruto yang kini beristirahat hanya melamun tentang bagaimana dirinya dihancurkan Oleh Satan saat itu

"Tck aku lemah sekali"Ujar Naruto mengertakkan giginya

" _ **kau masih tidak mampu untuk melawan Satan naruto,setidaknya kau harus bisa sebanding dengan Zeus maupun Tuhan dari beberapa Mythologi dan beberapa Agama**_ "Ujar Kurama dengan nada santai meskipun kini ia tengah mengisi Chakranya

"Benar mungkin aku akan mulai menjelajahi dunia ini"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Kurama

*Skip*

Di esok hari Naruto sudah merasa lebih baik bahkan kini seluruh tubuh Naruto dapat ia gerakkan dengan mudah tanpa perlu kesulitan

"Whoa proses regenerasi dalam dirimu kuat sekali"ujar Maki takjub dengan statistic naruto yang sudah bisa sembuh dari luka-luka yang ia derita

"um apa aku boleh tanya hari apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Maki dengan nada heran

"hari Kamis memangnya kenapa?"ujar Maki dengan nada heran kepada Naruto

"Wha aku harus segera kembali"ujar Naruto dengan nada panik

"Hm? Kalau begitu biar ku antar"ujar Maki dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"tapi ini dimana?"tanya Naruto lagi dengan tampang bodohnya

"ini di Roma,apa kau tidak tahu?"ujar Maki dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"roma?,italia maksud mu? Whaaa Maki-san jangan mengantar ku tempat ku terlalu jauh untuk dicapai dengan sebuah Mobil"ujar naruto jujur kepada Maki

"kalau begitu pulanglah sendiri"ujar maki dengan nada sinis meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak rela(Typical Tsundere)

"baiklah aku akan pergi"ujar Naruto lalu ia pun mulai nyelonong keluar

"tunggu"ujar Maki menghentikan langkah Naruto

"Ada apa?"tanya naruto dengan nada heran lagi

"ku lihat kau masih 17 tahun jadi dimana kau SMA? Ingat bukan karena aku menyukai mu tapi karena kau ingin tau saja"tanya Maki dengan nada Tsundere

"Kuoh Koukou"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai lalu Nyelonong keluar

Dan sesampainya diluar ia langsung berteleport menggunakan liontin pemberian Michael menuju Kuoh

Maki pun berlari keluar rumah dan tidak mendapati Naruto lagi

"Dia benar-benar sudah pergi"Ujar Maki yang mulai berkaca-kaca

Dia kini menyadari bahwa kini ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pria pirang yang ia tolong ketika berada di sungai di kota Roma

*bersama naruto*

*brak*

Dengan cara yang sangat elit Naruto merusak pintu rumahnya lagi untuk sekedar masuk kedalam rumahnya karena ia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur di kasurnya yang nyaman dan sangat mempesona itu

"oi Naruto darimana saja kau?"tanya seseorang yang bukan Azazel tapi jiraiya yang berkunjung

"Bocah sialan merusak pintu ku,nanti kau harus ganti rugi"Ujar Azazel dengan nada marah-marah kepada naruto

"Pertapa mesum aku sedang banyak urusan"ujar naruto dengan bajunya yang sudah compang camping akibat pertarungannya dengan Satan

Jiraiya yang melihat pakaian Naruto yang sudah compang-camping mengerti bahwa Naruto habis bertarung hidup mati dengan seseorang

"baiklah aku tidak akan menanyakannya sekarang kau ganti baju lalu makan lah ada ramen aku bawakan untuk mu"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai sambil menyeruput Ramen yang entah ia dapat darimana

"baiklah kalau begitu"ujar Naruto lalu ia pun melenggang pergi menuju ke kamar mandi miliknya dan Azazel lalu mulai melepas pakaian dan Mandi

*Skip setelah mandi pakai baju pakai celana dan pakai celana dalam(Skip time macam apa ini!)*

Naruto kini tengah memakan ramennnya dengan wajah kenikmatan layaknya telah mendapat sesuatu yang sangat besar dan sangat berharga

"Sudah kuduga ramen adalah makanan para dewa"ujar Naruto setelah menelan ramennya

"kau jadi tambah pintar Naruto menelan Ramen dulu baru berbicara biasanya kau langsung berbicara dengan mulut penuh ramen"ujar Jiraiya dengan sindiran halus kepada naruto

"kau pikir aku ini siapa"ujar naruto dengan nada meninggikan dirinya

"jangan terlalu sombong Naruto pasti ada orang yang akan mengalahkan mu"ujar Issei tiba-tiba yang berada dirumah Naruto sejak tadi rupanya sedang memainkan game buatan tempat kerjanya

Lalu teringatlah lagi Naruto tentang kekalahannya melawan Satan dengan sangat memalukan dan mulai dari situ naruto sudah berniat untuk melawan Satan kembali

*Skip time keesokan harinya*

"naruto apa kau sudah Pr Bahasa Indonesia?"tanya Miyuki untuk mengingatkan Naruto bahwa ada pr

"Sudah yang disuruh membuat puisi bukan?"ujar naruto dengan bangganya bilang sudah pada puisinya

"memangnya bagaimana puisi mu?"tanya Shiraishi yang ikut nimbrung dengan Naruto dan Miyuki

"Mawar itu biru,Violet itu Merah aku ingin ke kamar kecil"ujar Naruto dengan bangganya

Lalu dengan cepat Issei yang mendengar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain

*Kriet*

Datanglah sang guru langsung masuk tanpa permisi dan tanpa diundang oleh seluruh para murid

"baiklah Murid-murid kita kedatangan teman baru,baiklah Nishikino-san"Sang sensei menyuruh murid baru itu masuk

"naruto apa dia itu cantik?"tanya issei kepada naruto karena nama Nishikino itu identic dengan nama seorang wanita yang cantik

"kurasa'ujar Naruto Acuh tak acuh kepada Issei

"Mou Naruto kau ini tidak memiliki gairah masa muda sama sekali yah"ujar Issei dengan nada malas kepada naruto

"Hajimemashite Watashi No namae Wa Nishikino Maki Desu Yoroshiku"Ujar Siswa pindahan itu dengan nada yang ramah

"Whoa dia cantik"ujar Siswa 1

"apa kau sudah punya pacar?"tanya Siswa 2

"berkencanlah dengan ku"hiraukan yang ini

"Sudah-Sudah biar Nishikino-san saja yang menjawab satu pertanyaan kalian"ujar Sang sensei dengan nada serius

Wajah Naruto menjadi Pucat pasi melihat Wanita yang menolongnya dulu

"dia bahkan sampai kesini juga?"batin naruto kaget melihat maki

"Aku sudah memiliki pacar"ujar maki ramah kepada seluruh siswa

"Whaa Terus terang sekali"ujar Semua Siswi

"Hacur sudah harapan ini"ujar Semua murid Cowok kecuali naruto

"Siapa itu Nishikino-san,apa ada dikelas ini?"tanya sang biang Gosip yaitu Kiryuu

Lalu Maki Menunjuk Naruto sambil tersenyum

"eeh"

TBC

To Be Continued

Author Note:hahaha Maaf kalo nambah gak nyambung Fic nya wajar masih dalam tahap mulai cerita baru dari Fic ini

Rencananya Season 1 mau saya akhiri di Chapter ini tapi berhubung ada fic baru yang mau saya bikin lagi jadi saya tidak jadi membuat ini menjadi Multi Season hehehe Sorry


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X OC(Belum pasti)

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan Ichie Ishibumi  
Anime Lain disini Bukan buatan saya

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note: mungkin ada beberapa yang sedikit merasa aneh atau tidak suka karena saya suka menghilangkan nyawa orang(Chara) seenaknya tapi itu diperlukan untuk pemangkasan karakter baru dan juga untuk musuh Naruto kelak ketika Final Wars Satan Vs Naruto jadi akan ada lebih banyak lagi nyawa Chara yang akan saya buat melayang lagi karena tewas dan lain-lain,dan untuk Word saya belum bisa membuat lebih dari 3k karena akan lebih Absurd lagi kejadiannya seperti kematian Sirzech misalnya,dan juga untuk pair Naruto saya belum bisa membuatnya karena saya kurang mengerti romance jadi yang suka sekali sama Naruto di fic ini akan ditiadakan dulu sebelum Heroine aslinya muncul hehehe maap yang Chara kesukaannya Author tewas kan

UOke Chapter 13 Start (Enoshima Chalenge) Sudah beberapa hari sejak masuknya Nishikino Maki di sekolah ini banyak hal yang sudah terjadi contohnya saja terbongkarnya rahasia dari siapa yang membuat lagu Oppai Dragon

Kali ini Naruto tengah berada di Mindscape miliknya untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan para biju yang lain

" _ **Aku menentang keputusan mu Naruto**_ "ujar Kurama dengan nada sangat tegas kepada Naruto

"Apa maksud mu Kurama,kenapa kau menentang hal ini?"tanya naruto dengan nada heran kepada Kurama

" _ **jika kau melakukan itu maka kau bisa mati,apa kau lupa bagaimana kekalahan mu Melawan Satan,dan kau ingin melawan tiga dewa dalam agama hindu sekaligus kau bodoh sekal naruto**_ "Ujar Kurama dengan nada beringas

" _ **Sudahlah Naruto aku juga menentangnya,dan aku yakin kami semua tidak setuju dengan usulan mu itu**_ "ujar Isobu dengan nada kalem kepada Naruto

"tapi jika tidak seperti itu maka aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Satan,jadi aku harus terus bertarung dengan orang yang lebih kuat dari ku untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat"ujar Naruto tetap Kekeh pada Pendiriannya

" _ **tapi kau tidak boleh melawan mereka sekarang,kau belum memulihkan chakra mu dengan benar ditambah kekuatan fisik mu yang masih dibawah Ninja level Jounin kau tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama melawan tiga Dewa itu**_ "ujar Kurama dengan nada logis

"Kalau begitu aku harus latihan fisik dulu benar bukan?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Kurama dan Biju yang lainnya

" _ **benar mungkin kau bisa meminta Azazel atau Jiraiya untuk melatih fisik mu kembali sebelum kau bertarung melawan para dewa nanti**_ "ujar Son denganmemberi usulan kepada Naruto

"baiklah Minna aku mau siap-siap dulu untuk sekolah yang membosan kan"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas lalu keluar dari Mindscape miliknya itu

*Skip Time*

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Naruto berlari menuju sekolahnya takut-takut kalau ia terlambat dan mendapat hukuman dari Osis Kuoh

Namun usahanya gagal karena ia mendapati sebuah kertas di pagar yang bertuliskan sekolah libur sampai dua minggu kedepan

"Oh kenapa aku bisa lupa!"

Naruto dengan Gajenya berteriak bahwa ia sudah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan sangat berharga(Enggak juga)

* _Flashback*_

" _minna Sensei ingin mengatakan kita akan libur mulai besok"_

 _Seorang guru yang mengajar memberi tahu kepada muridnya bahwa besok libur_

" _Horee"_

 _Para Murid berteriak kegirangan karena pengumuman yang sangat menggembirakan tersebut_

" _tapi ingat tetap belajar dirumah dan jangan sampai biarkan peringkat kalian turun mengerti?"ujar sang sensei dengan nada ramah_

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan Nishikino-san bukankah dia baru datang pagi tadi?"tanya seorang siswa yang khawatir dengan keadaan Maki_

" _kenapa kau khawatir dengannya,sudahlah dia sudah ada yang punya"ujar Seorang teman menasehati orang itu_

" _ah untuk Nishikino-san dia adalah orang yang pintar jadi untuk dia tidak masalah bukan?"ujar sang sensei kepada Maki_

" _terserah anda saja Sensei"ujar Maki dengan nada tidak peduli_

" _Typical murid Arogan"inner Naruto_

 _*Flashback_ Off*

Naruto kini mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika Maki selesai dalam perkenalannya

"Kurama kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku?"Ujar Naruto teriak-teriak didalam Mindscape miliknya

" _ **karena aku tidak tahu hal itu bodoh,apa kau lupa aku focus memulihkan Chakra waktu itu**_ "ujar Kurama sewot kepada Naruto

"pulang ah"

Dengan kemalasan tingkat dewa akhirnya Naruto berjalan dengan pelan menuju rumah yang ia tempati bersama Azazel

Sesampainya Naruto dirumah dengan selamat dan tidak kekurangan sesuatu apapun yang ada

"Oh Naruto,kau pulang?"

Azazel menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran kenapa dia pulang cepat sekali padahal jam sekolah itu belum menunjukkan waktu pulang

Naruto langsung menatap Azazel dengan tatapan malas serta bibir yang monyong

"Kau fikir aku sedang apa?"

Naruto berujar ketus kepada Azazel sudah tahu ia pulang kenapa masih tanya lagi

"Ini belum jam pulang,jangan-jangan kau dikeluarkan?"

Azazel dengan prangsaka buruknya bertanya kepada Naruto lagi dengan nada yang terkejut

"jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak,aku pulang cepat karena hari ini memang libur sampai 2 minggu kedepan"

Naruto langsung menepis perkataan Azazel yang mengatakan bahwa ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah

"Oh bagus lah,tapi pas kau pergi ada yang mengantarkan pesan untuk mu"

Dengan cepat Azazel menunjukkan sebuah surat yang ia temukan untuk Naruto

"Surat? Dari siapa?"

Naruto bertanya malas kepada Azazel karena memang hari ini ia sedang ketiban sial

"entahlah aku belum membacanya"

Azazel berkata dengan sangat enteng kepada Naruto sambil menutup matanya

"baiklah akan kubaca"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Naruto mengambil surat itu dari Azazel dan bisa dipastikan dia menggunakan kecepatan ninja miliknya

"datanglah ke gua yang berada di belakang gereja tua yang kau pernah kunjungi"

Naruto menaikan alisnya bertanda ia heran dengan surat yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke gua yang berada di belakang gereja tua tempat ia menghancurkan raynare bersama dengan konco-konconya

"Azazel aku keluar dulu"

Naruto berujar seperti itu kepada Azazel dengan cepat lalu ia pun keluar

"ya,jangan lupa aku pinjam icha-icha milik mu"

Azazel berteriak dengan kerasnya sampai suaranya terdengar ke langit yang tinggi

*bersama Naruto*

Kini naruto sudah berada di dekat gua itu,berterima kasih pada Liontin pemberian Michael yang berhasil membawanya cepat dan tepat ke tempat ini dengan selamat

Naruto berjalan memasuki gua itu secara perlahan guna menghindari jebakan atau sebagainya yang berada di tempat ini

"Selamat datang Uzumaki Naruto"

Sebuah suara Microphone terdengar dari tempat ini secara besar dan sangat menakjubkan untuk di dengar

"siapa kau?"

Naruto bertanya kepada suara itu dengan wajah sedikit menunjukkan rasa malas

"Ara kau pelupa Naruto-kun"ujar suara itu yang tiba-tiba menjadi lembut dan sangat ia kenali

"jangan-jangan kau adalah Enoshima Junko dattebayo"

Kini kata khas Naruto mulai keluar lagi entah apa yang menjadi penyebab hal itu terjadi lagi

"Ya,ya aku adalah Enoshima Junko desu…"Ujar Suara itu dengan nada funny

"apa mau mu mengundangku kemari?"

*bersama Maki*

* _Flashback*_

 _Maki kini tengah bermain piano di ruang music yang berada di rumahnya dengan anggun_

" _Nona maki ada surat dari seseorang untuk mu"Ujar nakamura kepada Maki yang sedang bermain piano disitu_

" _oh baiklah aku akan membacanya simpan saja disitu"ujar Maki sambil melihat kearah atas meja_

" _baiklah" lalu Nakamura menaruh surat itu diatas meja lalu pergilah Nakamura untuk menjemur pakaian_

 _Tak lama kemudian setelah Maki bermain Piano,maki pun menyudahi acara main pianonya dan membuka Surat itu_

" _Datanglah ke dasar gereja yang berada di pinggir kota itu" itulah isi pesannya yang i abaca_

" _Nakamura-san aku pergi dulu yah"lalu dengan cepat Maki mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sehari-hari kalau mau pergi kemana mana lalu pergi_

 _*flashback Off*_

Naruto kini sudah heran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Enoshima junko yang begitu berbahaya dan dapat mengimbanginya

"Apa benar disini?" tiba-tiba suara dari Microphone berubah dengan suara yang sangat Naruto kenali

"Suara itu jangan-jangan Maki?"

Naruto kini kaget stengah mati apa yang terjadi di sini dan kenapa ada suara Maki dari Microphone itu

"benar,Nishikino Maki aku punya permainan yang menarik untuk mu"

Junko berkata dengan nada angkuhnya kepada Maki

Sementara Naruto kini merasa sedikit heran

*Srak Zweesh*

Kini tempat Naruto masuk ke tengah gua itu tertutup oleh sebuah dinding dan di depan naruto kini ada sebuah pintu yang terkunci menggunakan kunci elektronik serta Monitor dan Kamera yang berada di sebelahnya serta dinding-dinding tersebut memiliki duri-duri yang sebesar pedang dan sangat tajam ter arah ke Naruto mata pedangnya

"Apa maksudnya ini?"tanya Maki dengan nada sedikit heran melihat dan terkejut melihat Naruto dari monitor yang berada di tempatnya

"naruto di tempat ini Alat teleportasi yang diberika Michael tidak akan berguna jadi kau harus bergantung pada Maki untuk membuka pintu itu"ujar Junko dengan nada yang sama seperti saat masuk kedalam Mode Despair

"tck"Naruto kini mendecak kesal dengan kelakuan Junko yang sudah kelewatan

"Nishikino Maki jika kau ingin menyelamatkan Namikaze Naruto maka kau harus menjawab seluruh pertanyaan ku dengan benar"ujar Junko dengan nada santai kepada Maki

"hah?"

Maki merasa heran dengan kelakuan dari Enoshima Junko ini

"Waktu mu 10 menit dan total pertanyaan ku ada 9 jadi satu soal setidaknya kau harus jawab dalam jangka waktu 1 menit lebih,dan juga Dinding-dinding itu bergerak terus menuju Naruto dan tepat ketika waktu habis maka dinding itu akan langsung menghimpit Naruto hingga menjadi Sashimi"ujar Junko dengan nada santai kepada Maki

Maki dan Naruto kini berkeringat dingin dengan apa yang akan terjadi

" _ **Naruto,duri-duri itu memiliki racun yang sangat kuat jika kami para bijuu berhasil mengisi chakra kami maka kami dapat menyembuhkan mu dari semua luka tusukan itu dan racunnya tapi sayangnya baru aku yang selesai sementara yang lain masih mengisi chakra**_ "Ujar Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto

" _ **Maaf naruto kali ini kami tidak dapat membantu**_ "Ujar Son dengan nada sedikit menyesal karena tidak dapat membantu

"baiklah aku yakin pada Maki dia pasti bisa"ujar Naruto kepada Dirinya sendiri dan seluruh Bijuu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya

"Oke Nishikino Maki Soal Nomor Satu Lima langkah kedepan,Lima Langkah kebelakang,sempit,dan menunggu Takdir apakah itu?"ujar Junko dengan nada santai memberikan soal Puzle yang menurutnya mudah itu

"Lima langkah depan dan belakang,berarti itu tempat sempit"Maki mulai berpikir dengan seluruh kemungkinan yang ada

9 menit 3 detik lagi

"Penjara" Ujar Maki dengan cepat kepada Junko

" _tempat itu sempit,dan hanya menunggu takdir,menuggu takdir,jangan-jangan itu adalah penjara_ **"** Maki berpikiran seperti itu

"Ho bagus,baiklah soal nomor dua 1()2()3()4()5()6()7()8()9=100 apakah yang bisa mengisi Puzle itu"ujar Junko kepada Maki dengan petunjuk yang tidak jelas

"berapa itu"Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa soal itu begitu rumit tanda bagi,tambah,kurang nya saja tidak ada

"123-45-67+89=100,karena kau tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh mengurangi"Maki dengan cepat menjawab Soal itu bagaikan pertanyaan anak kecil

"tidak buruk,kau dapat menebak dengan benar pertanyaan ku,baiklah bagaimana dengan ,membawa kehancuran,mengeluarkan api,dan bisa terbang"ujar Junko dengan percaya diri

"Naga" Maki dengan Percaya diri menjawab hal itu

8 menit 30 detik

Skip Time

"Soal terakhir waktu mu menjawab adalah 1 menit 30 detik . dari gambar ini aku menanyakan tentang rasul yang berbuat buruk yang kau lihat dari foto ini dan kunci dari gambar ini adalah cahaya"ujar Junko menunjukkan sebuah Foto

(Maaf kepada agama yang bersangkutan)

Disana ada Lukisan Yesus Kristus bersama dengan kedua belas Muridnya dan cahaya serta kegelapan yang ada di murid-muridnya Cahaya dan kegelapan ada pada Thomas,Petrus,dan ke Sembilan murid lainnya,namun ada satu murid yang tidak disinari sama sekali

"Ugh perbuatan buruk rasul,kuncinya bayangan?"Maki tengah berpikir keras bahkan ia merasa ini adalah pertanyaan tersulit yang pernah ada

Tanpa Maki Sadari Mata kanannya telah berubah menjadi merah terang

"ada apa dengan matanya Maki?,jangan-jangan Sharingan?"

Naruto berasumsi bahwa yang ia lihat dari matanya Maki ialah Sharingan

" _ **tentu saja tidak,Bodoh apa kau lupa tidak ada pemilik Chakra lagi selain kau disini?**_ "ujar Kurama dengan nada marah kepada Naruto yang kebodohannya tidak hilang-hilang

"Jadi itu apa?"tanya Naruto yang terheran-heran melihat Maki

"Hoo ternyata kau adalah salah satu pemegang Gelar Phi Brain,kah apa kau Davinci?,Newton?,atau mungkin Einstein?"Junko bertanya dengan nada angkuh kepada Maki

"Phi Brain?"Naruto heran dengan panggilan Junko kepada Maki

"baiklah akan ku jelaskan"

Junko tiba-tiba bersuara layaknya seorang guru yang ingin menjelaskan Materi

"Phi Brain merupakan tingkatan otak,dimana otak mu bekerja Ekstra keras bahkan seluruh indra pun sempat dimatikan hanya untuk meningkatkan kinerja Otak"ujar Junko dengan nada santai

"whoa pintar sekali"ujar Naruto kagum kepada kepintara Junko

"dan aku heran kenapa kau tidak pintar-pintar Naruto,dinding itu sudah dekat dengan mu loh"ujar Junko sambil memperingatkan naruto dengan nada layaknya meremehkan orang

"Maki-san waktu mu tinggal 30 detik lagi"ujar Junko kepada Maki

"pikirkan,pikirkan,kalau begini Naruto bisa mati"Maki terus berpikir keras dan akhirnya ia berhasil mendapat suatu hidayah,eh salah suatu Pemikiran

"Semua Murid Yesus pernah melakukan Dosa,Contohnya saja saat Yesus hendak memberikan lima ribu orang mereka bersungut-sungut untuk meminta Yesus membubarkan lima ribu orang itu,selain itu Petrus juga telah menyangkal Yesus ketika disalib kan,dan Thomas yang tidak percaya tentang kebangkitan Kristus,namun yang tak bercahaya adalah Yudas Iskariot yang menjual gurunya sendiri hanya untuk 30 keping uang"ujar Maki dengan nada serius dan Phi brain masih melekat pada pemikirannya

"Ho baiklah Naruto segera masuk ke pintu itu"perintah Junko setelah pintu itu terbuka karena Maki berhasil menjawab kesepuluh soal yang diberikan oleh Junko

Naruto dengan cepat masuk kedalam pintu itu karena tidak ingin terhimpit oleh batu-batuan yang berduri dan beracun di situ

*bruk*

Maki langsung jatuh karena ia telah memaksakan otaknya bekerja terlalu keras sampai-sampai masuk kedalam Mode Phi Brain

"Naruto sekarang giliran Game untuk mu"ujar Junko dengan nada kejam kepada Naruto

"tck"naruto hanya mendecih kesal kepada Junko

"lihatlah dimonitor itu"

Turunlah monitor yang entah darimana menunjukkan Maki yang pingsan akibat Phi brain sementara Dindin Atapnya sudah siap untuk menimpa Maki

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya naruto kepada Junko dengan nada serius

"ho aku hanya ingin mengetes mu saja,Karena Satan terlalu sering protes kepada ku kenapa tidak ada yang sebanding dengannya jadi aku akan membuat mu bertarung terus sampai kau sekuat Satan lalu dia pasti tidak akan protes lagi"ujar Junko dengan nada Malas

"Jadi kau ada hubungannya dengan Satan begitu hah?"naruto kini geram kepada Junko yang ternyata ada hubungannya dengan Satan

"benar aku adalah ratu dari keputus-asaan Calon Istri Satan"ujar Junko dengan percaya diri

"baiklah apa gamenya?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius karena ia ingin cepat-cepat melindungi maki

"kau hanya harus melawan 10 petarung ku dalam waktu 45 menit jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya satu persatu Maka,Maki akan bye bye"ujar Junko dengan nada begitu menjijikkan

"Tck baiklah aku terima Game mu"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Junko

"Oke lawan mu adalah"

TBC

Chapter 13(Naruto The Winner This game and Excalibur Gone)

Map kalo tambah absurd tapi tenang saja ini adalah bagian dari beberapa perjuangan naruto


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X OC(Belum pasti)

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan Ichie Ishibumi  
Anime Lain disini Bukan buatan saya

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note: Hola ketemu lagi sama Author gila ini yang suka Update gak bilang-bilang waktunya,oh untuk penggabungan bijuu itu sepertinya tidak perlu dilakukan karena Naruto bisa menampung seluruh Bijuu,dan juga bukankah sama saja jumlah chakra yang terbagi maupun satu,dan untuk sifat Junko saya sengaja kasih lembek sedikit di awal-awal dia muncul namun ketika sudah masuk pertengahan dia akan bisa membuat malaikat sekelas Michael pun jatuh,dan untuk inspirasi memang benar saya mendapatkan inspirasi tentang pertanyaan terakhir dari fic nya Nano-san tapi saya ubah sedemikian mungkin,sementara pertanyaan angka 1()2()3()4()5()6()7()8()9=100 itu saya dapatkan di anime Phi Brain Season 3 episode 4 kalo gak salah dimana Cubic dan Kaito menyeleasikan puzzle angka,oke segini dulu perbincangannya kita akan lanjut ke Chapter 14

(Opening Suzuki Konomi This Game)

Chapter 14 Starts

"lawan mu yang pertama ialah salah satu dari pelayan Athena yang setia Aries Shion"

Junko berujar Angkuh kepada Naruto yang pernah ia tahan imbang sebelum ia masuk kedalam mode full power miliknya

"Tck"

Naruto hanya bisa mendecih kesal,karena selain ia tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini menggunakan liontin pemberian Michael ia juga harus melawan musuh lagi

"Ho inikah yang harus ku lawan Enoshima?"

Shion muncul dari baying-bayang gerbang yang berada di depan Naruto

"benar kalau kau bisa mengalahkannya akan ku penuhi janji ku"

Ternyata Junko ini licik sekali menggunakan Janji agar ia mau jadi petarung yang pertama

"kalau begitu aku akan cepat saja"

Shion dengan cepat maju menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan seorang Gold Saint

"tck dia cepat"

Naruto hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan kecepatan yang dilakukan Shion

Namun tak ingin terlalu lama terkagum Naruto dengan cepat menyilangkan tangannya diatas kepalanya untuk menahan serangan dari Aries Shion

"Oh"

Shion sedikit tersenyum melihat lawannya bisa menangkis serangannya padahal dulu tidak ada yang bisa menangkis serangan Gold Saint seperti dia

*Sreet*

Dengan cepat naruto mencoba menendang Shion menggunakan kaki kanannya namun Shion juga lincah ia berputar kebelakang

"Tajuu kage Bunshin No Jutsu" dengan cepat Naruto menggandakan dirinya menjadi seribu lalu menyerang Shion menggunakan kunai dan sebagainya

"dia bisa menggandakan dirinya hebat sekali"

Shion berdecak kagum akan kemampuan Naruto yang bisa membuat 1000 Bunshin

" _ **Starlight Exticion**_ "dengan cepat Shion menerbangkan 500 bunshin Naruto yang menyerangnya

Tak kehabisan akal Naruto segera melakukan meditasi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam

Tak ingin diganggu sisa para Bunshin itu menyerang Shion dengan cepat

" _ **Stardust Revolution**_ "Shion langsung menembakkan debu-debu bintang kearah para Bunshin sehingga para bunshin berhasil untuk ditaklukan

Sementara Naruto berhasil masuk kedalam Mode Sage lalu menatap Shion dengan wajah serius

" _ **kage Bunshin No Jutsu**_ "dengan cepat naruto membuat 3 Bunshin dengan cepat lalu semua Bunshin naruto bersemedi untuk mengumpulkan Energi alam yang sudah ia pelajari di gunung Myoboku

"Bisa kah kau tidak mengeluarkan Jurus yang membosankan seperti itu?"tanya Shion karena ia mulai bosan dengan Jurus yang dikeluarkan naruto

"naruto waktu mu tinggal 43 menit 50 detik lagi loh"ujar Junko guna menekan Mental Naruto karena sudah melupakan waktu

"tck aku harus cepat untuk mengalahkannya"ujar Naruto lalu ia pun berlari kearah Shion dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari Shion

"Ho kau bisa secepat itu rupanya?"Shion sedikit meremehkan Naruto karena ia kira Naruto hanya manusia biasa

*tak tak*

Dengan cepat Naruto menyerang Shion menggunakan taijutsu Kawazu Kumite(Kalo gak salah) namun semua serangannya berhasil ditangkis oleh Shion

"Tck kau memang hebat"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Shion

"Tidak juga mungkin hanya kau yang terlalu lemah?"

Shion mencoba memancing emosi dari Naruto supaya bertarung sunggu-sungguh melawannya

"jangan lupakan masih ada Sembilan orang lagi loh"ujar Junko dari Speaker yang yang besar

" _ **Fuuton Rasen Shuriken**_ "dengan cepat naruto menembakkan Rasen Shuriken kearah Shion

Namun Shion dengan santainya mengangkat tangannya

" _ **Crystal Wall**_ "

Tiba-tiba terciptalah dinding Cristal yang berada di depan Shion dan menahan serangan Rasenshuriken itu dengan kokoh namun ada retakan disana

"Dia bisa menahan Rasenshuriken dengan mudah?"Naruto sedikit kaget karena Shion berhasil menahan serangannya dengan mudah

" _ **Naruto kami sudah berhasil mengisi Chakra kami semua,kau sudah bisa masuk kedalam Mode Asura,dan kami akan mengumpulkan Chakra dengan kesadaran**_ "ujar Son dengan nada semangat kepada Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Naruto dengan cepat masuk kedalam Mode Asura dengan Godoudama sudah berada dibelakangnya

"Ho kau menunjukkan kartu AS mu?,baiklah aku juga"ujar Shion lalu dengan cepat ia menggunakan Aries Cloth

"Kau juga menunjukkan kartu AS mu? Baiklah aku tidak akan menahan diri"

Naruto dengan senyuman kemenangan ia pun langsung menerjang Shion dengan kecepatan gila

*trang trang*

Naruto menggunakan Godoudama untuk membuat Goresan di Cloth milik Shion itu dan dengan cepat ia bisa membuat Cloth Shion tergores kanan kiri

Tak membiarkan hal itu Shion meledakkan Cosmonya sehingga Naruto sedikit terpental mundur

"kau akan kukalahkan,lalu Manigoldo,Kardia,Albafica,dan Hakurei-sensei akan bisa hidup kembali matilah"

Dengan kemarahan Shion meledakkan Cosmonya hingga batas

" _ **Stardust Revolution**_ "jumlah debu bintang yang dikeluarkan Shion berintensitas lebih besar daripada yang tadi

"Tck aku harus menggunakan Godoudama untuk menahannya"lalu Naruto menggunakan Godoudama untuk menahan seluruh debu bintang dari Shion

Tak lama kemudian sampai lah Shion diambang batas dan akhirnya ia terjatuh

"Junko mana lagi aku harus cepat"teriak Naruto ketika menyadari Shion sudah jatuh

"baiklah ini lawan mu"

Tiba-tiba keluarlah seorang pria dengan umur sekitaran 22 tahun dengan pakaian kemeja putih,dipinggangnya adalah jas miliknya yang berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang agak panjang disertai tatapan malas ia Nampak seperti kemalasa Naruto

"ah maaf aku hanya numpang lewat bisa kau lanjutkan saja ke algojo mu yang ketiga aku menolak usulan mu"ujar pria itu dengan nada malas kepada Junko yang entah dimana

"Glenn Radars apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak bertarung?"tiba-tiba Junko marah-marah kepada pria itu yang kita sebut saja Glenn

"karena aku tidak terhasut keputus-asaan milik mu"ujar Glenn dengan wajah yang bisa membuat seorang wanita ingin sekali untuk memukulnya

"cepatlah jika kau tidak mau lanjutkan saja ke Algojo ketiga"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas kepada Junko

*Skip Time*

Sudah 38 menit yang ia habis kan dan ia berhasil mengalahkan 7 Algojo yang tersisa(tidak termasuk Glenn),dan waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk melawan satu Algojo terakhir ialah 7 menit lagi

"Mana yang terakhir?"tanya Naruto kepada Junko dengan nada malas yang entah keberadaan Junko itu dimana

"ini yang terakhir"

Lalu keluarlah seseorang dari Gerbang lagi,tidak dia bukan seseorang melainkan raksasa besar yang berwarna biru dan sangat berotot disertai janggutnya yang panjang dan melambai-lambai senjatanya ialah kapak

"inilah musuh terakhirmu Taltaulgar"ujar Junko

"ho dia Cuma besar badan doang"ujar Naruto dengan nada sangat semangat

"kalau begitu kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya bukan kalau begitu kalahkan dia" Ujar Junko membuat Naruto merasa pesimis

" _ **Senpo Cho Biju Rasenggan**_ "naruto menggunakan Chakra semua bijuu untuk menggunakan jutsu ini lalu dengan sekali serang naruto berhasil mengalahkan Taltaulgar dalam sekali serang

"Serangan yang sangat efektif jika melawan musuh raksasa"ujar Naruto dengan nada bangga

*Srun*

Lalu berhentilah dinding yang berada diatas Maki lalu terbukalah sebuah pintu yang berada di samping naruto lalu naruto serta Glenn radars memasuki ruangan itu lalu ia pun segera berlari menuju ruangan Maki

"mattaku lagi-lagi aku kalah dari mu Naruto,tenang saja aku belum menunjukkan sisi Asli ku,jika kau ingin melawan ku dengan full power jadilah kuat dulu Naruto"ujar Junko bergumam lalu ia pergi dari sebuah ruangan itu

"Maki,Maki apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto kepada maki yang masih pingsan entah berapa lama ia pingsan karena efek dari masuknya ia kedalam Mode Phi Brain

"unh Naruto,aku tidak apa-apa"ujar Maki yang ternyata baru bangun dari pingsan yang melanda dirinya

" _ **Gaki sepertinya kau harus mengajaknya ketika kau melawan Satan**_ "ujar Kurama dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Naruto didalam Mindscape terhadap pemikiran Kurama

" _ **Karena kau bodoh,jadi dia bisa membantu mu ketika ada musuh menggunakan materi**_ "ujar Isobu kepada Naruto membenarkan ucapan Kurama

"baiklah kalau begitu nanti akan ku bicarakan dengannya"ujar Naruto dengan polosnya mengiyakan hal yang dikatakan Kurama dan Isobu

Maki yang bingung dengan kenapa Naruto bengong sambil melongo kayak orang bego begitu jadi Maki pun melambaikan tangannya didepan Naruto

"oi naruto"panggil maki dengan Glenn yang ternyata masih disitu gak pergi-pergi

"oh kau masih disini?"tanya Naruto kepada Glenn dengan nada heran menatap Glenn yang gak pergi-pergi

"ya aku akan menumpang dirumah mu hari ini yah Naruto"ujar Glenn dengan nada santai

"eh kenapa?"

Dengan terkejut Naruto bertanya kepada Glenn kenapa ia mau menumpang dirumahnya

"karena aku tidak punya tempat lagi untuk sekarang"ujar Glenn dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"terserah kau saja,tapi jangan salah kan aku jika kau jadi tidak enak disana"ujar Naruto memperingatkan Glenn tentang apa yang terjadi di rumah nya

"kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku?"tanya Maki yang sudah sadar dan sudah duduk

"eh kau sudah sadar yah?"tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya yang sudah melekat padanya

"Sudahlah mari kita pulang"ujar Glenn dengan semangat

"hei itu rumah ku bukan"

*Skip Time*

Sudah dua minggu sejak saat itu dan sekarang di rumah Azazel telah bertambah satu penghuni lagi dan seluruh kamar sudah terisi penuh (karena Cuma ada empat kamar satu Azazel,satu Issei,Satu naruto,dan terakhir adalah Glenn

Dan juga kini Glenn melamar kerja di akademi kuoh menjadi guru dari bahasa inggris di sana dan ia juga diterima baik di sekolah ini

Dan sudah saat nya Naruto masuk sekolah karena liburnya Author Skip hehehe

"Naruto cepat bangun"ujar Issei yang memang tinggal dirumah ini

"Lima menit lagi"ujar Naruto yang tidak mau bangun sekarang

"cepat bangun kau harus menyusul pelajaran mu yang ketinggalan waktu itu disekolah mau kau tidak naik kelas?"

Issei memperingati Naruto dengan nada serius kepada naruto

*brrr*

Seketika itu juga tubuh Naruto menegang karena ia takut tidak naik kelas dan ia akan dianggap lebih buruk dari Issei

"baiklah"

Dan dengan kecepatan yang menyamai Hiraishin Naruto pun langsung berlari mandi

Glenn yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Glenn-san apa pekerjaan mu saat ini?"tanya Azazel yang sudah ada disampingnya sambil memegang Cocktail

"aku menjadi seorang guru Azazel-san"ujar Glenn dengan nada santai kepada Azazel lalu ia pun meminum the yang ia buat entah sejak kapan

"memang sulit tapi tolong awasi anak itu,mereka suka seenaknya saja"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Azazel

"Baiklah tenang saja aku akan mengawasi mereka dengan sangat baik"

Ujar Glenn sambil mengedipkan satu matanya

"baiklah tolong yah"Ujar Azazel dengan tersenyum

"hem"

Dengan sekali anggukan Glenn pun menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Azazel

"Naruto,Issei cepat atau kita akan terlambat"ujar Glenn dengan nada santai kepada Naruto dan Issei yang masih bersiap-siap

"baik"

Skip Time lagi

Tak terasa sudah pulang sekolah(cepet amat) Naruto dan Issei kini tengah jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah karena malas pulang,lagian kalo pulang dia hanya akan ngelakuin Dosa doang

"oi Issei aku mau beli Ramen cup dulu,aku lapar sekali"ujar Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi akibat kelaparan

"kau itu Naruto,jangan ramen cup terus nanti perut mu melar baru tahu"ujar Issei memperingatkan bahaya memakan Ramen Cup terlalu banyak

"heh perut ku ini sekeras baja jadi hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi"ujar Naruto dengan nada sangat pasti

" _ **Tentu saja kan kami yang menyembuhkan**_ "batin seluruh bijuu Sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat yakin akan ketahanan tubuhnya

"kalau begitu baiklah terserah kau saja"ujar Issei mulai berjalan menuju kantin

"Horee"

Naruto dengan kegirangan pun mengikuti Issei berjalan menuju kantin

Namun saat perjalanan berlangsung Issei tidak sengaja melihat ada dua orang aneh yang mengikuti Rias dari belakang

"Naruto kita ikuti dulu itu"ujar Issei yang merasa penasaran dengan siapa yang mengikuti senpai yang bertubuh abnormal itu

"hah aku mau makan ramen dulu"ujar Naruto merengek seperti anak bayi yang meminta susu kepada orang tuanya

"tidak,jika kita sudah tahu masalah apa yang akan terjadi kepada senpai itu baru kita akan makan"ujar Issei dengan nada memerintah kepada Naruto

"Hmm terserah"ujar naruto yang kini manyun karena perbuatan Issei

*IN ORC*

"Rias Gremory aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu kami ketika kami mencari Pecahan Excalibur disini"Ujar Seorang gadis berambut biru yang tadi mengikuti Rias

"Aku hanya harus memastikan kau tidak berulah didaerah kekuasaan ku"ujar Rias dengan nada santai kepada gadis itu

"aku tidak bisa janji karena jika yang mencurinya adalah Malaikat jatuh maka aka nada pertarungan di daerah ini"ujar gadis berambut biru itu

Sementara gadis berambut coklat twintail hanya diam mendengarkan Gadis biru itu berbicara

"terserah kau saja tapi jika kau sampai membuat kekacauan di daerah ku aku tidak akan tinggal diam"ujar Rias dengan nada serius

Issei dan Naruto hanya menguping pembicaraan itu dengan absurdnya namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita"

Ujar naruto dengan nada santai lalu pergi menuju kanti bersama Issei yang lagi berpikir(kenapa issei jadi tukang pikir?)

Sesampainya mereka di kantin Naruto dengan lahapnya memakan ramen dan Issei Cuma bisa Sweetdrop Naruto makan dengan cepat sekali dan bahkan sudah menghabiskan 4 piring sekarang

"dia monster"

Batin Issei melihat Nafsu makan Naruto yang begitu besar sama seperti Nafsunya dulu ketika ia melihat Oppai,tapi sekarang ia mulai berubah ia sudah tidak terlalu mesum sekarang bahkan kebiasaan mengintip Klub kendo sudah ia hilangkan ketika bertemu dengan Naruto

*skip time*

*Blarrr*

Terdengarlah bunyi ledakan di halaman belakang setelah Naruto dan Issei membayar Cup Ramen

Naruto dan Issei pun langsung berlari menuju Halaman belakang dan

TBC

To Be Continued

Author note:Kini Author mulai masuk kedalam Excalibur Arc,disini hanya akan terjadi pertarungan dengan kokabiel dan akan terjadi pembentukan tiga fraksi serta identitas dari Glenn Radars akan terbongkar di Arc ini(Bukan Chapter ini maupun depan)


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto DXD:The Heroes Of Another Dimension

Pair:naruto X OC(Belum pasti)

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
HS DXD buatan Ichie Ishibumi  
Anime Lain disini Bukan buatan saya

Warning:gaje(sekali),naruto God Like,OC,OOC,bahasa yang kurang baku,alur agak cepet dan lambat(jika masalah ini udah ilang baru author hilangkan tandanya)

Author Note: Balik lagi di fic ini yang cukup gila dengan update gak jelas kadang dua hari kadang tiga hari kadang seminggu dan kadang sebulan(whoa lama),dan kali ini updatenya sekitar sebulan hehehe Author akan membuat banyak Puzle dari Phi Brain di Fic ini untuk Einstein kita yaitu Nishikino Maki hehehe,dan juga untuk orang yang bilang haremnya gak jelas itu orang yang gak baca dengan teliti saya tidak pernah bilang saya akan membuat pair Naruto itu harem dan tentu saja Naruto hanya akan mendapat single pair karena saya tidak suka dengan Harem,oke segini dulu author pami ficnya minggu depan(digebukin Reader) maap jadi sekarang aja ayo kita mulai

Chapter 15 ()

Opening Song Nano- Now Or Never

Naruto dan Issei melihat Kiba melawan wanita berambut biru pendek dengan pedang yang bisa dilihat kualitasnya beda jauh karena pedang dari wanita berambut biru itu ialah pecahan dari Excalibur sementara Kiba hanyalah Holy Eraser jadi tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh

*Blar blar*

Ledakan terjadi akibat hempasan dari pedang Wanita berambut biru itu tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar mereka

*trang*

Disaat kiba kehilangan keseimbangan gadis berambut biru pendek itu langsung mencoba menebaskan pedangnya kearah Kiba

*Swussh*

Dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepat Naruto langsung berlari ketempat itu dengan kecepatan Hiraishin sehingga Kiba bisa terhindarkan dari tebasan pedang wanita biru itu

"Siapa kau?"tanya wanita biru itu kepada Naruto dengan nada sangat sinis kepada Naruto

"apa kau tidak memiliki sopan santun,seharusnya kau mengenalkan dirimu dulu sebelum kau menanyakan nama seseorang"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas kepada Wanita biru itu

"Tck Sialan" Wanita biru itu berusaha menebaskan naruto dengan cepat dan kuat

Namun semua serangan itu dapat dimentahkan Naruto menggunakan chakra Kyuubi miliknya

"Kau manusia,semoga Tuhan menghukum mu karena menolong iblis rasakan ini"dengan sangat cepat Wanita biru itu menebaskan pecahan Excalibur miliknya kearah Naruto

*Prang*

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto berhasil menghancurkan pecahan Excalibur yang dimiliki wanita itu hanya dengan sekali cengkram

"Lain kali jika kau ingin melawan seseorang maka lihatlah kemampuannya"ujar Naruto dengan nada malas melihat Wanita biru itu tercengang saat Exacliburnya berhasil dipatahkan oleh pemuda yang menangkis serangannya

Sementara Kiba dan Rias serta anak buahnya yang lain hanya tercengang melihat Naruto berhasil mematahkan serangan itu dengan sangat mudah

Issei hanya bersandar di pohon karena ia mengetahui bahwa ia membutuhkan pedang yang sekelas Excalibur Asli untuk dapat melukai Naruto

"Tck Irina kita pergi"dengan cepat Wanita berambut biru itu memberi perintah kepada wanita twintail Coklat itu lalu mereka berdua pun pergi dengan kecepatan yang bisa dilihat oleh mata

"naruto-san kau hebat sekali bisa menghancurkan pedang itu hanya dengan sekali cengkram"ujar Koneko yang ada disana dengan tatapan takjub

"benar"ujar Rias yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang baru diperbuat Naruto tadi

"ah itu Cuma hal kecil kok" ujar Naruto tidak ingin menyombongkan apa yang sudah ia dapat kan

"hal kecil? Tolong jangan menghina ku,Naruto-san"ujar Kiba dengan nada lantang karena ia sampai saat ini belum berhasil menghancurkan pecahan pedang Excalibur

"benar ini adalah hal kecil,jika itu pedang dengan kekuatan asli maka aku mungkin akan kesulitan memecahkannya"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Kiba

"sudah sudah Kiba,tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan Naruto"ujar Issei menghina Naruto sekaligus memberitahu Kiba

"Naruto,aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau bisa kuat seperti itu?"tanya Rias dengan nada serius mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Kiba

"hmm itu rahasia"ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lima jari yang ia berikan kepada seluruh orang disana

*IN Unknown Place*

"Sudah saatnya kah?"ujar seseorang dengan suara berat kepada seseorang dibalik bayangan

"benar,apakah yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya suara dari balik bayangan itu

"kau seranglah bocah gagal itu,lalu aku akan mengambil pecahan Excalibur yang tersisa"ujar suara berat itu dengan nada angkuh

"baiklah kalau begitu"ujar Suara dari bayangan itu lalu pergi

"hahahaha Great War kedua akan berlangsung kali ini,harus berlangsung dengan kemenangan di tangan ku"ujar Suara berat itu tertawa dengan sangat seram

*bersama Naruto*

Kini Naruto tengah berada di rumahnya,dan sedang menonton Tv dengan posisi menungging kayak orang bodoh di sofa,dan terlihat dar raut wajahnya bahwa ia tengah mati kebosanan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini karena pasalnya hari ini ia telah melewati hari sekolah yang tenang dan membosankan tanpa ancaman dari Satan dan Junko

"Haah aku bosan"ujar Naruto lesu sambil mencoba menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam sofa

Banyak hal yang sudah Naruto coba,ia telah berusaha untuk tidur,membaca buku maupun menonton Tv tapi tidak ada satupun dari kegiatan itu yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanan miliknya itu

*Tung Teng*

Selagi Naruto bermalas-malasan terdengarlah bunyi bell tanda ada orang di depan rumahnya

Dengan langkah lesu Naruto berjalan menuju pintu,ia merasa berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya,mungkin ini efek dari kegiatan bermalas-malasannya

*kriiet*

Ketika ia membuka pintu tampaklah sebuah surat terpampang jelas di lantai teras rumahnya

Naruto mengambil Surat itu dengan malas,lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan malas,lalu berteriak

"Malaikat bejad,ada surat mungkin untuk mu"itulah teriakan Naruto menggema di seluruh ruang rumah itu

"ah ada apa Naruto,kenapa kau ribut sekali sih?"tanya Azazel dengan nada malas kepada Naruto,kini penampilan Azazel memakai piyama tidur dengan air liurnya yang menetes keluar

"ada surat,kau baca sana"ujar Naruto malas tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana tampang Azazel sekarang ini dan dengan Gontai masuk kedalam ruang tengah lagi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan malas-malasannya lagi

Ketika beberapa saat Azazel langsung masuk dan mendapatkan Naruto tengah dalam Posisi menungging dan tertidur dengan lelap layaknya orang yang kecapaian

"oi Naruto daripada kau tidur,lebih baik kau temui orang ini,dia memanggil mu"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya

"umh ada apa Malaikat bejad?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Azazel,melupakan fakta bahwa Azazel adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh

"Sialan,cepatlah temui orang yang membuat surat ini"

Ujar Azazel sambil memberikan surat itu kepada Naruto untuk ia lihat

"baik-baik"

Lalu beranjak bangunlah Naruto

_NARUTO THE HEROES OF ANOTHER DIMENSION_

Di sebuah hutan kini datanglah Naruto yang telah berpakaian santai melihat-lihat keadaan

"aku sudah disini,apa yang kau perlukan dari ku?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar kepada si pembuat surat itu tanda ia sedang serius

Dengan santainya turunlah seorang wanita berambut putih pendek sebahu dengan pakaian ala spirit turun melihatnya

"ah apakah dia yang harus aku kalah kan?"

Tanya nya kepada seseorang dari jauh dengan nada datar

"Wha dia kelihatan seperti Sona kaichou,dan Sasuke-teme"

Ujar naruto dalam hatinya takut-takut menyinggung perasaan dari wanita bermabut putih itu

"benar dialah orangnya,kalahkan dia maka kau akan melihat kembali orang tua mu yang telah ku bunuh"

Ujar suara seorang pria dengan suara besar kepada Gadis berambut putih itu

Sementara Naruto kini menjadi bingung kenapa ada lagi suara padahal hanya ada mereka berdua(Dasar lemot)

"Baiklah"

Dan kini dengan cepat wanita berambut putih itu menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh

" **naruto dia datang"** ujar Kurama dari dalam tubuhnya

" **gunakan Air ku untuk menjadi pelindung** "

Ujar Isobu memberi saran kepada Naruto tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang

"baiklah _Suijin Suirjheki_ "dengan cepat Naruto membuat pelindung Air guna menahan gadis itu menyerang

*splash*

Namun gadis itu berhasil membelah dinding air buatan Naruto dengan sangat mudah membuat para bijuu dan naruto menjadi terkejut dengan kejadian ini

"Tch dia hebat mungkin aku harus masuk kedalam mode Asura"

Batin naruto sambil melihat pergerakan Origami

" **benar,tapi ku saran kan jangan bunuh dia,lebih baik kau membuatnya berada di pihak mu** "

Ujar matatabi dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

" **kenapa begitu Matatabi?"**

Tanya Kurama dengan nada serius kepada matatabi yang mengusulkan hal itu

" **karena aku merasa dia memiliki ikatan dengan Chihaya** "

Ujar Matatabi dengan nada serius kepada kurama

" **atas dasar apa kau mengusulkan itu?** "

Tanya Shukaku disertai anggukan para biju lain(Minus matatabi)

" **Feeling"**

Ujar matatabi dengan nada santai dan ringan

Membuat para Bijuu langsung jatuh Sweetdrop

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun juga menjadi Sweetdrop kepada Matatabi

" **Hei ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda"**

Ujar Kurama serius kepada seluruh Bijuu disana

_NARUTO THE HEROES OF ANOTHER DIMENSION_

Kini Naruto tengah berusaha menghindari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Gadis berambut putih itu

*trang trang trang*

Benturan kunai dengan pedang milik gadis itu tentu saja sangat menyulitkan ditambah lagi permintaan dari Matatabi untuk membuatnya berada di pihaknya membuatnya menjadi memiliki sedikit pilihan yang dapat diambil

Dengan cepat Origami menebas-nebaskan pedangnya ke titik fatal Naruto

Namun Naruto berhasil mengantisipasinya dengan membenturkan Kunainya atau menghindari tebasannya

*Tak tak tak*

Kini terjadilah perkelahian antar tangan kosong diantara Naruto dan gadis berambut putih itu

Gadis itu dengan cepat mencoba menendang Naruto namun naruto menangkisnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya

Kemudian Naruto mengcounternya dengan meninju gadis itu,namun Gadis itu cukup lihai sehingga Ia dapat bersalto menghindari tinjuan Naruto

*Blar Blar*

Tak sampai disitu Naruto dengan cepat melemparinya dengan Kunai yang disertai kertas peledak sehingga terjadi ledakan di area itu

Namun gadis itu masih saja berhasil menghindari serangan dari Naruto

"tch lincah sekali"

Batin naruto yang ternyata masih dalam mode biasanya

" **naruto masuklah kedalam Mode Asura dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat"**

Ujar Matatabi menyuruh Naruto memasuki Mode Asura agar ia dapat bertarung lebih cepat dan dapat mengalahkan Gadis itu lebih cepat

"baik"

Naruto yang mendengar itu dengan cepat naruto masuk kedalam Mode Asura dengan Godoudama yang berada di belakangnya

Melihat perubahan itu Gadis berambut putih itu merasa aneh tapi ia tetap tak gentar Maju dan menyerang Naruto

"Origami,kau gagal karena terlalu lama,jadi kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghidupkan kembali kedua orang tua mu hahaha"

Tawa menggelegar terdengar lagi kali ini nadanya sangat kejam dan Naruto mengetahuinya bahwa suara itu adalah suara dari Satan musuhnya yang begitu kuat bahkan ia saja kalah melawan Satan

Sementara kini Origami sudah gelap mata dan dengan membabi buta ia menyerang Naruto

Sementara naruto yang melihat itu kini menjadi sedikit lebih berpeluang

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

Dengan cepat naruto membuat 1000 Clone yang sama seperti dirinya

Membuat gadis yang disebut Origami menjadi sedikit terkejut

Memanfaatkan Momen terkejutnya Origami naruto dengan segera memukul tengkuk Origami dan membuatnya Pingsan

"Mudah sekali"

Batin naruto melihat Origami yang Ia kalahkan hanya dengan menggunakan kage bunshin saja

Sementara itu Naruto pun pulang membawa Origami dalam gendongannya

_Naruto The Heroes Of Another Dimension_

Kini di rumah Azazel,Naruto yang berhasil menidurkan Origami di kasur miliknya disertai dengan segel yang ia buat di tangan Origami guna ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi

"Naruto kau membawa gadis lagi ke rumah ini,ku harap kau bisa menjaganya kali ini"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada serius mengingat insiden yang terjadi pada Chihaya,ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi dua kali dan menimpa gadis yang dibawa Naruto lagi ke rumah ini

"baiklah kalau begitu,aku akan melindunginya,tapi yang menjadi Prioritas kita adalah Satan"

Ujar naruto dengan nada serius kepada Azazel

"Satan? Ada apa dengan Sirzech?"

Tanya Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"Ah bukan Satan yang itu,maksud ku adalah Satan yang asli,dia mendatangi ku dan Blablabla"

Kini Naruto menceritakan awal kisahnya bertemu dengan satan hingga ia mengetahui dan kalah dari Satan itu sendiri

"dasar Bodoh?! Kau tahu kita akan sangat kesulitan mengalahkan Satan apa lagi jika ia menggabungkan kekuatan dengan Chaos Brigade"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada tinggi kepada naruto

"Tch"

Naruto hanya menunduk,kali ini benarlah apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel bahwa ia terlalu bodoh,dia tidak mengira ada orang yang lebih kuat darinya sebelum bertemu Satan

"aku ingin kau menjaga adik dari kedua Maou di sekolah mu sekalian menjaga gadis itu,jika kita gagal maka Great War akan dimulai,dan kali ini adalah Great War yang akan menghancurkan alam semesta,apa kau mengerti?"

Tanya Azazel dengan nada serius kepada naruto dan memerintah

"baiklah aku akan menjaga rias Gremory,Tobiichi Origami dan Sona Sitri"

Ujar naruto dengan nada serius kepada Azazel

"Bagus,jangan biarkan mereka tewas walau nyawa mu taruhannya"

Ujar Azazel dengan nada melembut

*puk*

Kini Azazel mengacak-acak rambut Naruto layaknya seorang ayah yang bangga kepada anaknya ketika anaknya berhasil mengatasi kebohongannya kepada orang tua

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu kini mulai menitikkan air mata,karena pasalnya selain oleh gurunya dan Orang tuanya ia belum pernah dilakukan seperti itu kepadanya

Azazel yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dengan penuh kasih layaknya seorang ayah kepada anaknya

_Naruto The Heroes Of Another Dimension_

Kini Nishikino maki tengah berada di kamar tidurnya sambil memainkan Handphonenya

Mencari sesuatu tentang kejadian tempo hari dimana ia dipaksa kembali berpikir dan masuk kedalam Phi Brain ketika menyelesaikan Puzzle

"Jika aku masih bisa masuk kedalam Phi Brain,maka berarti aku masih memegang gelar Einstein kalau begitu"

Ujar Maki dalam hatinya memikirkan apa yang terjadi

TBC 

Author Note:Maap Author Update pendek kayak gini,soalnya Author sedang sibuk dengan banyak kegiatan jadinya gak bisa up panjang-panjang hehehe

Oke sekian dulu


End file.
